Why Edward Hates Blondes
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: With Rensemee and Jacob's wedding coming up, Aro decides to send a Volturi guard to insure than Nessie learns how to be a real vampire. However, her arrival exposed secrets about Edward. Rated T: For Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1: I have to do what?

_Alright this is just a fun idea I had, so it will be updated rather erratically since I have problems working on more than one story at once. Anyway I hope you all will try and enjoy my AU Twilight fic. __**Constructive **__criticism is welcome._

_**Five years after Breaking Dawn**_

_**Volterra, Italy**_

The thick steam filled the bathroom so that its inhabitant was hidden from anyone who tried to disturb the serenity of the moment. Light humming flowed through the room as the woman in the tub soaked.

The woman had short blond hair that just touched her shoulders. Her eyes were deep purple and, at the moment, closed as she allowed the peaceful caress of water to flow over her. The water was the dark red color of blood and wet the ends of her fair hair. As she leaned back into the bathtub the door swung open allowing a cool breeze to pass down her neck.

"Vanessa?" a male voice called out, in a slightly seductive tone.

Vanessa opened her eyes with a smirk and waved her hand, the steam slowly vanished allowing her to see Aro standing in the doorway. The Volturi leader strode over to the bathtub and took a seat on the edge.

"Is this really blood?" he asked looking over the red water.

Vanessa giggled and shook her head. "Unfortunately no. The lack of virgins these days is slightly depressing."

Aro chuckled and slid his fingers through her hair. He had taken Vanessa under his wing many years ago after the discovery of her power, sensory manipulation. Touch, taste, sight and hearing were under her total control. Aro had taken personal interest in her after reading her mind.

Vanessa folded her hands over Aro's lap and looked up at him. His scent was gentle as it filled her nose, like fresh fruit, and it filled her with a warm feeling.

"Does Sulpicia know your here?" Vanessa asked rubbing Aro's knee gently. "After all she wasn't exactly happy about me getting your sister's old room."

Aro frowned. "As if I care what Sulpicia _feels_? She knows her place, just as you know yours."

"Protégée, Volturi guard, your mistress…yeah I know my place," Vanessa said with a slight smirk. "So which one of those things am I right now?"

"Volturi guard."

"Oh, it must be serious," she whistled, leaning back into the bathtub. "Alright, what is it?"

"I want you to watch over Rensemee Cullen," Aro said quickly.

The calm of the room was lost instantly as the blonde woman sat up. "Did you just say _Cullen_?" she hissed darkly.

Aro stood up and turned away from his mistress. He knew instantly that Vanessa would be angry about the arrangement, but due to the circumstances this was the only way.

"Rensemee Cullen is about to marry the shifter Jacob Black, we need to insure that no matter what she remains a vampire and will not be influenced by his pack."

Vanessa didn't even process what Aro was trying to say, but all that kept resonating through her head was Cullen. The enemy.

"I can't do it," she whispered sharply. "You know I can't do it…you've seen my thoughts…"

Aro sighed feeling a small pang of sadness. He had seen her thoughts from those years ago. The smell of her blood and _his_ sex remained poignant throughout her mind. As much as he cared about her this was business.

"The Cullen child has powers that could be useful to us in the future, Vanessa. Your connections to Rosalie Cullen will allow you the access to her. Duty before emotions."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you, Aro," Vanessa snapped back.

Aro turned sharply, his red eyes glaring at her coldly. "Do _not_ speak to me like that. I am your master."

She rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Due to lack of concentration the water had turned back to its normal color.

"You are my lover and my leader, but my master-_ha_- you most certainly are not!" Vanessa told him with a condensing laugh.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked. Aro's hands balled into fists and he fought the urge to grab her. This was why she had risen to the ranks of his mistress and protégée. She had spirit, and even though it irked him at times, it was why he chose her.

Vanessa laughed again. "I would rather die than stay in the same _country_ as Edward Cullen. Not after what he did to me! I hope he, his Stepford wife and dhampir rot!"

Grabbing her wrists in frustration, Aro pulled Vanessa close to him. "Listen to me you shrew of a woman! I am sending you, because I have to. That girl has not been around any other people besides her family and that pack. Imagine the kind of influence you could have over her as a dominant female vampire?"

"Please," she said with a snort pulling away from his grasp. "I don't have time to teach this child how to be a woman."

"You will make the time, because if you do this for me, you will have proven yourself loyal to a fault. I will make you a head Volturi," Aro told her with a dark grin releasing her wrists.

Vanessa's eyes widened in shock at the offer and she was silent. A head Volturi? There was no such thing as a female head Volturi, not mention one that was so young. It was a once in a lifetime deal. Only a fool would refuse.

Yet, although not a fool, Vanessa still didn't know how to answer. Being a head Volturi, was a dream come true, but Edward Cullen was more than just a terrible memory…he was her boogeyman.

She felt Aro's arms wrap around her middle, his fingers slid up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. His long black hair draped over their faces as he peered down at her.

"Do not allow the memory of him control you, _amata_," he cooed into her ear.

_But allow you to control me instead?_ She thought with a sad smile.

"Of course," Aro replied with a grin after hearing her thought. Cupping her chin he let his red eyes take in her purple ones.

Vanessa sighed and pulled back from Aro. "When does the flight leave?"

"How did you know there was a flight ready?" he asked slight amused.

"Because you're a sneaky bastard and would have gotten me on that plane one way or another," she replied with a smirk.

"True, but what made you agree?"

A dark grin came across Vanessa's lips. "You already know the answer to that."

"Yes, but I enjoy your moments of nefariousness."

Vanessa turned her back to Aro and pulled down her towel to her hips. Along her lower back were crescent scar marks from bites and tear marks from nails above the hip.

"I am going to show that little dhampir exactly why Edward hates blondes."

* * *

_Well that is the first chapter. I'm sure most of you think were this might be going, but have a twist or two up my sleeve. _

_Also three notes: __**dhampir**__ is the proper term for any half-vampire offspring and __**amata**__ is Italian for beloved. And if it seems like Rensemee is getting married quicker than you thought, you'll find out why soon. Again random updates and reviews always make my day brighter._


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Thank you to all who reviewed. The light almost made me sparkle. I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter. _

_

* * *

_Vanessa sat in the back of the limo dressed in comfortable jeans, a red chemise and black_ Timberlands._ She had a distant expression on her face, which Aro noticed as he rested his palm on her thigh.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Aro was dressed in total black. His pants, shoes, shirt and tie; all of it spoke authority.

Vanessa blinked out of her zoned-out look for a moment. "I'm shielding my visit from Alice," she spoke quickly. Before Aro could ask how she continued. "If I don't have a clear choice in my head she won't be able to tell if I'm coming. That's why I look distracted."

Aro nodded and applied a bit of pressure to her thigh. "Well don't worry too much about it. I know you can handle this."

A small surge of pride flooded through Vanessa's chest at the complement. His faith in her was reassuring, especially since she lacked it in herself.

"Is all my stuff ready?"

"Yes," he said as he reached into his pocket to pull out her passport. "I had to get you a new one."

Vanessa opened it and flinched as she saw her name.

**Name: Magdalena Vanessa Goldstein**

"Did you have to use my full name?" she asked with disgust. "It's horrid."

Aro gave her a small smile and sighed. "It's a perfectly fine name, besides it's easier to use that name since there are records of a Magdalena Goldstein."

Pouting slightly she tucked the passport into her jeans pocket. The airport came into view and a sense of uneasiness washed over Vanessa. Soon she would be on her way to Forks, Washington to be living with the Cullen Clan once again.

_With Edward again…_she thought.

Aro's lips brushed against her cheek and he pulled her face over so she could face him. "If he touches you, I will kill him."

"I will kill him myself," she said strongly, trying to convince herself that she could do it.

Aro nodded. "Caius and Marcus send their good intentions."

Vanessa snorted. "I'm sure Marcus didn't even know what he was talking about." Looking at the airport she took a deep breath and opened the limo door.

Aro took her hand in his quickly. "Come back, even if it gets too much for you."

Vanessa shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Don't be silly," she told him. "I know you don't want a failure for a protégée. 'Come back victorious or don't come back at all. You are expendable.' That is what you told me once before. I will follow that."

With that she left the limousine and slammed the door behind her. The driver grabbed her bags and they both entered the building. Aro watched his protégée vanish amongst the humans, but her scent still lingered around him.

"You are not expendable anymore _amata_."

* * *

The plane ride was slow and it caused the feeling of dread to rise up into every corner of Vanessa's mind. Each time she closed her eyes and tried to make herself sleep, flashbacks would come back to her. They became too vivid for her to handle, the scars on her back started to feel raw.

That was the problem with her sensory powers. Her body would always feel like it did in memories.

_I've got to get a hold of myself before I get there. The last thing I need is to have a panic attack in front of him. At least Rose will be there._

Rosalie was the only one that she knew would be happy to see her. They had met many years ago after she was turned by Carlisle and killed that bastard fiancé, Royce King.

_**New York; 1933**_

_The smell of sorrow was intoxicating to Vanessa as she walked down the streets of New York. The Depression had hit hard on the working class. Everywhere she walked there was someone begging for money. Although she didn't usually care about the plights of man, it was hard to see this kind of chaos caused by greed._

_The streets got less crowded as she walked. Slowly the houses got nicer and the streets were cleaner._

"_No matter what there will always be the wealthy," she said slightly disgusted as she thought of how glamorously they lived when death was just a few blocks away._

_The sound of footsteps suddenly appeared in the distance. The smell of blood was like a smack in the face. Vanessa found herself standing still, waiting for the source of the smell and sound to come._

_A figure slowly appeared. A blonde woman in a wedding dress that was drenched in blood, male blood. She seemed to be in a daze. An obvious newborn._

"_Where is your master?" Vanessa called out. _

_The woman stopped suddenly and took a small step back. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you," Vanessa said softly taking a step towards the newborn. "But you look like you need some help."_

"_I don't need your help," the woman said sharply. "The last person who helped me turned me into **this**…" she said in sad voice. _

_Vanessa took another step towards the woman. Her eyes were nearly black. It was obvious that she had not fed despite the blood on her clothes._

"_Why didn't you feed from whoever's blood your wearing?"_

"_I don't want to drink from that filth. I don't want to drink from any human."_

"_Well then how do you expect to survive?"_

"_I don't know!" the woman snapped turning sharply. "Why do you even care?"_

"_Because we blondes have to stick together," Vanessa said with a small grin._

_The other woman let out a snort and turned towards Vanessa. "Why should I trust you?"_

"_You don't have to, but if you need to feed and won't take human blood I can help you find food. Besides, I get the feeling you don't want to be alone. "_

"_I don't" she said in a whisper of a voice. Giving Vanessa another once over the 'bride' walked towards her ally and put her hand out to shake. "I am Rosalie Lillian Hale."_

_Vanessa reached out and shook Rosalie's hand. "Magdalena Goldstein, but please just call me Vanessa." _

_Still holding the newborn's hand Vanessa led Rosalie into the shadows._

The memory made Vanessa smile. Yes, seeing Rosalie after so long was going to be the highlight of this 'mission'.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in Forks, Washington shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

With a sigh the blonde vampire leaned back in her seat.

"Here we go."

* * *

_Next chapter we reach Forks and see the Cullen's response to Vanessa's arrival. Also for those who couldn't tell by the name, Vanessa is a Jewess. _


	3. Chapter 3:So It Begins

_Thank you to my reviewers. You are all making it very easy to enjoy writing this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_

* * *

_"Someone is coming," Alice said urgently as she looked out the window of their house. Edward, Bella and the others stiffened automatically at the ominous message.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

Alice rubbed her head and tried to concentrate on the face she had seen in her vision. It was all fuzzy, the person kept changing their mind, everything was confusing.

"I can't make out a face," she said. "But I know whoever it is, they are coming fast from somewhere in the forest."

Carlisle's face got serious as he turned to his family. "Each couple will take a section of the forest. When you find out whom it is, contact Edward. If the enemy seems strong fall back."

Nothing else needed to be said and they disbursed into the forest.

* * *

Through her binoculars Vanessa, atop a tree, could see the family gathering around Alice. There was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, three she didn't recognize and of course Edward.

Her hands tightened around the binoculars causing the crack. "Shit," she whispered throwing them behind her.

It was hard enough keeping her thoughts congested to out wit Alice, but just seeing his face made it hard to think about anything else.

Rosalie's scent was strong towards the West so that was where Vanessa headed. Using her powers wasn't an option so she just had to be quiet. There was another scent- male- near Rosalie's and whoever it was might have good hearing.

"I wonder why Alice couldn't tell who the person was?" the male asked.

Rosaline sighed. "Alice's powers aren't exactly 100% reliable."

Vanessa smiled as she peaked through the tree. Rosalie's blonde hair was noticeable through all the green.

"Who might it be?" the male asked again.

"I don't know Emmett. It's probably just some random_ ugly_ thing."

Vanessa shook her head. "Only, you, Rose could say ugly as if it were a curse word," she yelled from atop the tree.

Rosalie looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa jumped from the safety of the tree to right in front of Rosalie. Opening her arms for a hug she smiled. "Miss me?"

Smiling the friends embraced each other. Rosalie laughed slightly before pulling back to look at her old friend.

"I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed. "I mean it's been seventy-six years since you left. You didn't even say a proper good-bye"

"I know," Vanessa said with a sad sigh. "A lot of things happened then and even more since then. By the way who is this guy?"

Rosalie gasped slightly, she had forgotten all about Emmett. Grabbing her confused husband's hand she brought him close to Vanessa.

"Emmett this is my best friend, Vanessa. Vanessa this is my husband Emmett Cullen."

"How do you do?" Emmett said as he put out his hand for a shake.

Vanessa responded with her own hand. "Fine thanks." Turning back to Rosalie, Vanessa got serious. There was still a job she was sent to do.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to your family. It's very important."

Slightly taken aback, Rosaline stood there for a moment before responding. "S-sure thing, I'll tell everyone to meet us at the house."

* * *

Bella looked through the bushes for any sign of movement, but there was nothing except the random toad or bird.

"I've got nothing Edward. Have you got anything?"

She turned around and saw her husband standing there. His fists were curled up tightly into a ball and his jaw was clenched tightly. Bella had never seen his face filled with so much anger The dark look in his eyes was terrifying, even to her.

"Edward?" she whispered as she reached out and touched his shoulder. "You're trembling…"

"We are returning to the house," he said sharply as he started walking away.

Bella's forehead scrunched up in concern. "Sweetheart, what's…?"

But he didn't even stop to listen as he speed up to the house.

* * *

"Vanessa darling it is so wonderful to see you again!" Esme cooed as she wrapped her arms around Vanessa lovingly.

Vanessa smiled inside and wrapped her arms around the matriarch of the Cullen family. Esme always had a soothing effect on whoever she touched. Rosalie had introduced-and reintroduced- her to the rest of the family.

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife gently. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" he asked softly. "After all it's been years since we've seen you."

"Unfortunately, due to the nature of my visit it was important that you not know of my arrival until I reached. Which is why I shielded my arrival from Alice," she explained.

"So what exactly is the nature of your visit?" Alice asked slightly annoyed. She wasn't happy about Vanessa being able to outsmart her powers.

Vanessa took a deep breathe. This was the moment of truth, at least she would be able to reveal her intentions without…

"Edward! Look whose here," Carlisle called out.

Suddenly the air in the room felt thick. Vanessa could just feel the rage coming off _him _in waves. Fear came naturally as his emotions triggered her memories. The screaming, crying, bleeding and of course the smell of smoke. Thick black smoke…the smell of her death.

Aro's words suddenly came to her. _"Do not allow the memory of him control you, amata." _Those words resounded in her head giving her strength.

Memories were memories; this was the present not the past. She could handle this…she could handle Edward.

Slowly Vanessa turned her head around until she saw him. His cold golden eyes glaring at her with all the hatred a person could posses for another. That look in his eye pissed her off.

_How dare he? How dare he be angry after what he did to me?_ She thought angrily, forgetting he could read her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked coldly. As he took a step towards her, Vanessa could see a brown haired woman standing behind him.

_The Stepford wife…_

"Leave her out of this," Edward hissed darkly

"Then stay the hell out of my head!" she snapped back.

Rosalie suddenly had her arms around Vanessa. The blonde vampire didn't even notice that she had almost leaped at Edward.

Jasper and Carlisle held on to Edward, who looked as though he was after blood. "What's gotten into you, Edward?" Jasper asked. "You feel like your about to kill someone."

Edward stiffened at that. "That's because…because she's a Volturi guard!"

"I told you to stay out of my head you bastard!" Vanessa yelled and suddenly Alice was helping to hold her back.

Rosalie looked at her friend in shock. "You're a Volturi guard?"

Vanessa nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Edward. "I was sent here by Aro about Renesmee."

Bella came from beside her husband and looked at the blonde cautiously. "What does he want with my daughter?"

"First, can you let me go?" she asked Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie did instantly, but Alice looked at Jasper for confirmation.

"She's angry, but she's okay for now."

Alice released Vanessa, but stood close to her just in case.

Vanessa rubbed her shoulder and turned back to Bella. "He knows that you moved the wedding between Jacob Black, the Shifter, and your daughter. Aro, along with the other Volturi, are concerned that your daughter may not be loyal to her vampire roots. That's why he sent me here. To teach her."

"I don't need to teach my daughter anything!" Edward growled. "She doesn't need anything from you."

"I wasn't talking to you, so stay in your corner," Vanessa told him with a glare. Edward's look got even colder. With a small satisfaction she turned back to Bella. "While I can not vouch for Aro's intentions I can assure you this. My intentions are to ensure your daughter is educated and that is all. I will not harm her."

"Yeah, because your such a good person," Edward whispered sarcastically,

"_No,_ because I would never do anything to hurt Rosalie," she said turning towards her friend. "She is my closest friend and I would not do anything to harm her niece."

"I still see no reason why I should entrust my only child in Volturi care," Bella responded.

Vanessa pulled out her cell phone. "Look I have my orders and if you have a problem complying, then I'll call Aro. Although, I doubt he will be diplomatic."

Carlisle stepped in. "May we please discuss this for a moment?"

"Of course," she said as she looked at Edward with a triumphant smile. He wasn't going to control her. "Take your time."

* * *

_Alright that is the end of that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed that and more angry Edward shall be appearing in the next segment. As to why he is so pissed of…you'll just have to wait and see._


	4. Chapter 4: Special? Please

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. _

"I refuse to let that woman around my daughter!" Edward screamed.

Emmett had his arms around the copper haired vampire. Despite Jasper's powers Edward refused to stay calm for long, bursting with rage whenever he got the chance.

Carlisle moved them outside to try and have a private conversation, but Edwards' yelling worked against them.

"If Edward doesn't trust her then I certainly won't allow her around Renesmee," Bella stated taking her place by her husband.

Rosalie put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Carlisle. "I say she stays after all she was one of us before and is still my best friend."

"You haven't spoken to her in ages!" Edward retorted.

"Doesn't matter Edward," the blonde said boldly. "Besides, when I thought Bella was a threat no one listened to me and we allowed her our home simply because he loved her. Well now it's my turn. I care about her and I want her to stay. I believe her when she says that she means no harm."

"I think Rosalie has a point, Edward," Esme said. "After all the Volturi and us have an agreement. They won't start anything with us."

"I don't give a damn!" Edward screamed. "I refuse to allow my daughter to be corrupted by her!"

"What is with you?" Rosalie asked taking a step towards her brother. "The two of you got along fine before she left."

Edward was quiet and his hands balled into fists. Bella watched his nostril's flare. It was scary that he was this angry over some woman.

"Fine," he hissed. "Let her teach Renesmee, but I won't have anything to do with her."

"I'm sure that'll work out for everyone," Rosalie said coldly.

"Quiet!" Emmett said raising his hand in the air for silence. "She's here. Renesmee is here."

* * *

Vanessa was walking around the house taking in the changes that had occurred since she'd left. There were more graduation caps on the wall and everything was modernized from the televisions to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw that it was filled with food.

_What is the point of having a fully loaded kitchen, when you don't eat normal food? _She thought with an eye roll.

"The lives of the _nouveau riche_," she scoffed as she closed the fridge door.

Footsteps rang out through the hallway and Vanessa turned to see a teenage girl looking at her. It only took one glance to see that it was Renesmee Cullen since the girl looked almost exactly like her father. Her copper curls were tied back from her face and she was dressed in faded jeans and a tan t-shirt.

"You must be Renesmee," Vanessa commented as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

The teen girl looked at the blonde vampire carefully and kept a distance between them. "Where is my family?"

_Well at least she has common sense _Vanessa thought with approval.

"Don't worry they are out back talking," Vanessa said pointing to the back yard. "I'm sure they'll be inside soon enough."

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled out.

"See," Vanessa said with a sassy smirk.

Bella ran from the back and embraced her daughter tightly. Renesmee smiled and squeezed her mother lightly.

"I missed you mother. La Push was lovely though and Jacob sends his regards."

"Well I'm glad that your home," the brunette said softly giving her a light peck on the forehead. "However there is something we need to talk about."

Bella looked at Vanessa coldly as she took her daughter by the shoulder and lead Renesmee into the living room to explain the situation.

* * *

After explaining to the hybrid vampire about her Vanessa, the young vamp was not thrilled to learn that she was going to have a private teacher.

"I don't understand why grandpa can't just teach me what he knows," she said stubbornly.

Renesmee sat on the sofa with her mother and Edward stood behind Bella his eyes never leaving Vanessa. The blonde vampire was leaning against the bookshelf and growing more and more irritated with child. The girl had this annoying sense of superiority that was extremely unattractive.

"It's just to see if there is anything special about you other than your powers," Vanessa explained, trying to move things along.

Renesmee's head tilted upwards proudly. "I already am special. Mom told me so."

At that Vanessa snorted and pushed herself of the bookshelf. "Oh really?" she asked crossing her arms. "How many languages do you speak?"

The teen raised a copper eyebrow. "Only one, English. Why?"

Vanessa laughed and shook her head. "When I was five-years-old I, along with many other children, was already bilingual in English and Hebrew. At seven I could speak French and by fourteen Latin. You're a five years only, supposedly special and you only speak English?" Vanessa let out a snort. "Have you ever left Forks?"

"No, but…"

"I was on boats to France by three. Can you play an instrument?"

The teen looked like she was on the verge of tears. "N-n-n-o, but I was going to start piano in a few…"

"So you don't speak any other languages, have no musical talents, you're not culturally away. So please tell me how you are special?" Vanessa asked her voice getting very sardonic.

Edward growled and he was suddenly right in-front of Vanessa. The blonde almost flinched, but managed to keep still.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that," he hissed.

"Then don't fill her head with pompous nonsense," Vanessa snapped back. "I am not here to maker her feel good about herself. I am here to teach her since you obviously have not."

"Listen here you little…"

"Grab him Emmett," Jasper warned. "He's about to go mental."

"No, I'm okay," Edward said taking a small step away from Vanessa.

The blonde looked at Renesmee, the teenager looked more like a little girl at the moment. Her brown eyes were watery as she whipped her nose. The shame and embarrassment was obvious. Vanessa felt sorry for her.

_She's probably had nothing but praise her entire life._

Sighing Vanessa walked passed Edward and kneeled in front of Renesmee. "I am sorry for being a tad mean, but I am just that way at times. You can ask your Aunt Rosalie. However, it is for your best interest. You need someone who is going to be honest with you and that's why I'm here, to be your governess."

Renesmee nodded and sniffled softly. "I-I-I understand."

"Good, then we will start tomorrow at twilight for a morning run into the forest. Be on time."

Vanessa rose and looked around at the family of Cullen's. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. I will try and stay out of everyone's way. Good night."

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over," Vanessa groaned as sank into the bathtub. Trying to be strong was hard, especially when every nerve in your body was telling you otherwise. Yet, today she had made it after all.

She was staying in one of the extra rooms in the Cullen house. Fortunately, there were a few beds in the rooms because of the werewolves that often visited. It came as a nice surprise, since Vanessa was able to sleep and enjoyed the habit.

As the warm water washed over her body the blonde reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed _1_ and listened to the rings.

There was a soft click as the call was answered. "How are you _amata_?" Aro asked, his voice giving her more comfort.

"I am fine actually," she said sinking into the water. "Better than I expected."

"Ah, so you didn't pass out like you thought you would?"

"I really have to stop letting read my thoughts."

"That would require me to stop touching you, which I'm sure neither of us is eager to do," he said with a small laugh in his voice. Vanessa practically see the smirk on the lips.

"Very funny," she cooed back. "I just wanted to call so you knew everything was going your way. As usual."

"Perfect, hopefully the girl is a quickly learner and you'll be back home soon."

"Hmm, do you miss me?"

"You belong here."

Vanessa pouted slightly. "That wasn't my question."

The phone clicked off suddenly leaving only the dial tone. Vanessa looked at the phone with a frown. She had wanted him to say that he missed her, as pathetic as it was.

_After all he does have a wife and I'm just the mistress. She probably is getting in good with him while I'm away._

Submerging herself totally into the water Vanessa closed her eyes and shut off her senses. Allowing herself only to feel the water wash over her.

Unfortunately, due to this she failed to hear someone enter the bathroom.

* * *

_Thus ends chapter four. Hope you are all enjoying yourselves so far. Next chapter will be set from the POVs of other characters, since they were a little dead this chapter, so you will get to hear from some of your favs next update. Please review…they fuel me. Also, sorry for any slight typos, it is late and re-reading is not an option right now. _


	5. Chapter 5: Lust, Friendship, Confusion

_Hope you guys are ready for this chapter because this one was so much fun to write. I put the points of view so it wouldn't be confusing._

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't take it anymore. That smell was just too much for me to take. It was just as powerful as it had been all those years ago. A devilish mix of virgin blood and fertility, it was a smell that no dominant male could overlook.

The scent went through my nose and down my throat and I could almost taste it. Swallowing roughly I grabbed the railing of the balcony tighter causing it to dent.

I didn't want to lose control so easily, especially in front of Bella and Nessie, but I couldn't stop. If I didn't allow myself to hate her, loathe her with every part my being…I would make the same mistake I did before.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly. Silently I cursed myself for not hearing her come in.

"Yes darling?" I answered trying to keep my voice even.

One of her cool hands rested on my shoulder and the other wrapped around my waist. She rested her head on my back comfortingly.

"I'm worried about you Edward," she whispered. "I've never seen you like that before. You looked as if you were going to kill her."

_I wish that's what I wanted to do to her._

Placing my hand atop hers I tried to ease her nerves. This was the woman who loved me despite all common sense telling her not to. She gave up all normality for me and asked for nothing from me other than my love.

Why in a few moments did I forget all about that and find myself lusting after a woman who thought of me as the devil?

"I'm alright Bella. I just don't trust her that's all, she and I parted on exceptionally bad terms. Now that she is Volturi I just worry she would turn Nessie against us," I lied while keep my voice soft and caressing her hand.

I felt Bella let out a sigh on the back of my neck. "Don't worry, Nessie is smart and I would never let some woman break up our family." She took the line without thought.

I knew it was wrong to betray her trust, but I couldn't let her know. I kissed her hand gently before pulling out of her grasp.

"I know darling, thank you for that," I told her softly. "I think I just need to clear my head. I'll be back soon."

Her eyes darkened sadly and although I couldn't read her mind, her face spoke volumes. She was worried about me and rightfully so, but I, like her, would rather suffer alone than bring her into it. Bella had always looked at me as if I could do no wrong. I didn't want that to stop.

With one final kiss I left the room and my wife.

Trying to find peace in this house was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Everywhere I turned I heard my family members thinking about the days events. Wondering what was wrong with me and why I was acting the way I did. Rosalie especially.

I frowned at the thought of my adopted sister. It was her 'friendship' with Vanessa that was allowing the damn woman to stay.

Fighting to ignore her pompous thoughts I walked father down the hallway. That's when it hit me. The smell…that deliciously arousing smell. It was so close I licked my lips in hunger. Every single thought told me to run away from this spot, but my body hungered for the taste.

Walking towards Vanessa's room I pressed my face against the door. How could one vampire smell so good? I slipped into her mind and could hear that she was relaxing under the water, lost in the feel of the waves against her bare skin.

Slowly I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Taking a deep breath I allowed the smell to consume my mind. I looked at Vanessa as she lay in the bathtub. I felt myself get aroused at the sight of her body just laying there, wanton, under the water. I saw her short blonde hair flowing in the water.

I could remember when her hair was longer and curly. A time when we didn't hate each other. A time when we kissed and teased and held each other close. Looking at her this way…when she wasn't angry or sad brought all that back to me.

I allowed myself to slip into her mind slowly by closing my eyes. Her thoughts were similar to mine, lustful. Although in a much more loving nature.

_I could feel his arm around me, his touch, although cold, filled me with a fire that went throughout my body. His mouth, firm and dominant, took mine without hesitation. My arms wrapped around him allowing us to finally become one. Pulling away from my mouth I heard him whisper the nickname he had for me. "Amata" beloved._

"_Aro," I whispered back softly._

Opening my eyes, I felt my blood boil as that name vibrated through my mind. Aro…that old, disgusting vampire who was old enough to be her father a million times over.

She let him touch her and love her when she had rejected me so long ago. My hands itched to strangle that bastard.

I had to get away before I did something. Something I could not hide. Grabbing the doorknob I yanked the door open and left before I could hurt her.

_God help me._

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"I can not believe you all!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air like a lunatic. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were talking about how if Vanessa was going to have a negative effect on Edward she couldn't stay.

It was like they had all forgotten that Edward was capable of self-control if he tried.

"Have you all forgotten how Jasper had to constantly fight to stay in control when Bella was around? Did you forget how you told me that 'Bella is part of the family and could stay'? Or does that only apply to the 'first-born' son?" I asked sharply.

"Stop that right now!" Carlisle ordered angrily. "You know that isn't true at all."

"Oh really?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. "Then why is it the moment Edward doesn't like Vanessa she suddenly has to pack up and leave? She was a member of this family."

"Who left without saying goodbye," Alice mumbled.

I turned to the dark haired girl with a glare. "You don't even know her. You were around for only a month before she left."

Alice stood up. "None the less it shows that she didn't care enough about any of us. Even you Rosalie."

I bit my lip and looked around at my so called family. It was times like this that I honestly couldn't stand them.

"Yes, she left without saying goodbye, _Mary Alice_," I said sharply. "Yet, I have not seen one of you even bother to ask why! People usually don't just leave everyone they love for no damn reason! Yet none of you even bother to ask why she did it!"

"Rose," Emse started reaching for me.

I moved away from her and Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Look, Rose doesn't ask for much. So what is the big deal in allowing Vanessa to stay? We all have self control and if Edward can't posses it then this will be good practice."

"We shouldn't be practicing with peoples lives," Alice argued. "Especially not with Nessie around, it's no good for her."

"Yet," Carlisle started slowly, "it is important that she know what it means to be a vampire. To be independent. You can not deny that we have babied her more than we should."

"That shouldn't be our choice," Esme told Carlisle. "It's Bella and Edward's daughter, not ours."

"Yet it's been shown that the Volturi _are_ getting involved. We should just let them have this small victory and be grateful that Vanessa is our friend," Carlisle explained to his wife and the rest of us.

"Thank you," I said with an exasperated sigh. I heard Alice groan from behind me. "Look if you have something to say out with it!"

Alice glared at me and turned to Carlisle. "I don't have a clear picture of the future, but I can see fire. A lot of fire."

I shuddered inwardly. Fire was something that could destroy us all, but I still didn't believe that Vanessa would ever do anything like that to us.

"Vanessa is my friend," I said confidently. "I will vouch for her and place my loyalty in her. Anything she does I will take full responsibility for."

"You really have this much trust in one person?" Jasper asked finally saying something.

Turning to him and I nodded. "Yes, I do because she is my friend. I don't need any other reason to trust her."

_At least…I hope so._

_**Aro's POV**_

I felt guilty as I looked at my cell phone. I could remember the hint of sadness in Vanessa voice as she asked me if I missed her.

The question was said in a joking tone, but still I couldn't joke back with an answer. As much as I cared for her, there was so much that I still didn't understand about these emotions.

There was something about letting her in that was dangerous. Bedding her was one thing, which had come as surprise. Making her my _cortigiana onesta _was a shock not to only myself, but my wife, Sulpicia. I had other lovers before: Chelsea and Heidi, but they were all brief flings, never to the status that Vanessa reached with her sharp tongue.

In fact the first time we had spoken she told me that I was _un cacasenno_, a smart-ass. I had responded in saying she was a _squaldrina_, a tart. Who would have imagined that a sexual romance would have started from that?

Yet it did and it was getting stronger every day.

That was the second reason I sent her on this mission. It would have been just as simple to send Jane, after all, she was always nipping at my heels. But, sending Vanessa despite knowing how she felt about Edward meant that she didn't control my feelings.

I almost attacked Alec, when I learnt that they spent nights together practicing their powers. It made sense because they had the exact opposite powers of each other, not to mention they were best friends. Yet, the idea of Alec lying in bed with someone who belonged to me was unacceptable.

I told them both that if they were going to train, that's what the training grounds were for. I can still remember the knowing smirk on Vanessa's face as she apologized for her 'scandalous actions'.

"And I'm the smart-ass," I whispered with a smile.

"Good afternoon Aro," I heard a sweet voice say. I turned and saw my wife in the doorway. Sulpicia was dressed in a red slip and her hair was flowing down her back. Her model-esc form glided over to me.

"It is the afternoon," I stated raising an eyebrow, "so why are you wearing a slip?"

With a smile she slid her small hand across my chest. "No reason darling. I simply wanted to look pretty for you." Her lips brushed over mine gently. "Is that such a bad thing?"

I tried not to roll my eyes at her sad attempts at seduction. I was picking up too many of Vanessa's habits.

"No, but I am busy with my thoughts," I told her removing her hands from me. "Maybe later."

Her eyes grew cold as stood up defiantly. "You didn't even notice."

"Notice what? Did you buy more jewelry?" I asked, bored.

"No!" she yelled. "I am wearing your favorite color. Honestly, have you ever seen me wear red before?"

I honestly didn't know if I was supposed to laugh at the comment or not. Since when was red my favorite color? I was a basic black kind of guy.

"Apologizes, my wife. I will try and pay more attention to your color of lingerie."

"This isn't a joke, Aro," she wined sitting down at my feet. "We hardly act like husband and wife anymore. It's always about your work…or _her_." The look on her face as she thought about Vanessa would have made my _amata _laugh. She had no love for my wife at all.

"Darling, I am a busy man and if you are feeling insecure feel free to go out and find a boy for yourself," I told her before folding my hands behind my head.

I received yet, another, priceless look on her face. This time I saw a small hint of curiousness in her eyes.

"You can't be serious. Wives are not allowed to have lovers."

"Well you may be the first. Have a man, two if you like as long as it makes you happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive darling," I said placing a small kiss on her forehead. I heard one name come through in her mind. _Marcus…oh sweet Marcus._

Sulpicia bowed her head before standing up and heading for the door. "Husband," she said softly. "You will always be mine…won't you?"

"We shall see," I answered without looking at her. A moment passed and I heard the door open then shut.

_We shall see._

_

* * *

A/N: Sigh…I have the biggest crush on Aro. The more I write about him the more interesting he becomes in my mind. Hoped you like stalker-lusty Edward. The scent thing will be explained next chapter during the Renesmee/Vanessa chat. See you later. _

_Review now! Aro commands it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Run

Twilight crept up behind the Cullen house slowly lighting up the glass home. The family was up and Bella was making a light breakfast for Renesmee. As she reached into the fridge to get milk the young dhampir sped down the stairs. If it wasn't for Edward having done that a million times Bella would have missed it. She grabbed her daughter by the shoulder just before she turned the knob.

"Where do you think your going young lady without saying good morning or having breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Sorry mom," Nessie apologized. "I just don't want to be late for training with Vanessa. I wanna leave a good impression."

Nessie was dressed in army fatigue sweats and black boots. All of which looked way too big for her small frame. She was certainly trying to make an impression.

Bella ran her fingers through Nessie's hair, the same ruddy color as her father's. Bella cupped her daughter's chin gently.

"Just be careful," she advised. "I already feel iffy about sending you in the first place."

Nessie smiled and gave her mother a hug, squeezing her at the middle. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," she reassured Bella.

Bella placed a gentle kiss on Renesmee's forehead before shooing the girl off. The young vampire ran into the forest without a moment to lose.

As she left, Edward came down the staircase. He was dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a white shirt that laid over it.

"Good morning darling," he said softly with a smile on his face.

Bella was relieved to see Edward in such a calm state; she hadn't seen him for much of the previous night. Quickly she embraced her husband, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much last night," he apologized with a kiss. "I just had to clear my mind."

"It's alright," Bella said. "I'd rather you go and clear your mind than be angry the entire time. I was really worried about you Edward."

Edward looked down and saw her eyes filled with concern for him. He stroked her cheek gently, trying to ease her worries. No matter how much his lust threatened to consume him, Bella would be the one to bring him back. He needed her right now. To remind him. To keep him stable.

"As long as you are with me, Bella, I'll be fine," he whispered into her hair. "Just don't leave me…please."

That last word was almost lost as the wave of emotions just crashed over Edward. He pulled Bella tighter into his arms. He was afraid. He was afraid of losing the trust of his wife, his family and his daughter.

Bella placed his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Forever and ever, Edward, that's what we promised each other," she reminded him. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

Edward let out a breath against Bella's neck before kissing the arc between her neck and shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh you'd be a therapist's dream without me," she teased.

* * *

Vanessa sat atop of a rock reading _Animal Farm_ when she heard footsteps coming from in front of her. Without looking she could tell it was Renesmee.

"You were almost late," she commented turning a page. "Why?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how I should dress and when I found…"

Vanessa slammed the book shut cutting the young girl off. "When someone asks you why you made a mistake don't make excuses," she said tersely. "Just apologize and say it won't happen again."

Finally looking at Renesmee, Vanessa let out a small snort at her choice of attire. "This isn't boot camp."

"Well," the girl said, grinding her foot into the ground nervously. "I just wanted to be ready for anything."

Closing _Animal Farm _Vanessa stood up. She was dressed in black sweat pants, the same black _Timberlands_ and a black shirt that was obviously a man's. There was a knot in the back of the shirt to make it more form fitting.

"Well fortunately for you, I have decided to make our first lesson a light one. We are going to practice running."

Renesmee raised her head proudly –_was that a bad habit_? Vanessa thought. "I already know how to run. I'm fast just like my father," she said.

Vanessa sighed before whacking Renesmee in the head with the book. The teen yelped and jumped back in alarm, rubbing her head.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"Your haughtiness is irritating," Vanessa said before tucking the book into the waistband of her sweats. "Besides, I'm not talking about just running around like a moron. I mean running with a purpose. Running to escape, running to plan and running to catch up with someone are all different. Today we will just do basic running, to get your legs ready."

Vanessa did a quick leg stretch before turning to Renesmee. "Can you even run in those boots?"

"I can, they are not that big."

"Alright then let's get moving," Vanessa said before breaking into a run. Renesmee quickly followed, determined to prove herself.

* * *

Looking across at the teenager, Vanessa couldn't help but smile. She _was_ trying and that was a good start. There was nothing that annoyed her more than lazy people.

Once their speed was in sync and Renesmee's breathing was at the right pace, Vanessa decided to start a conversation.

"What kind of a name is Renesmee?" she asked.

Renesmee giggled lightly. She was used to the shifters at La Push criticizing her name so it didn't come off as offensive.

"Renee is the name of my mother's mom and Esme is the name of my father's mom. Renee means peace and Esme means love. So I guess it can mean peaceful love?" Renesmee explained with a smile. "Vanessa means butterfly right?"

Vanessa thought about her name for a moment before answering. "Well Vanessa means butterfly now. My parents found the name from a book by Jonathan Swift. _Van _means from and _Essa _is the pet form of Esther. My parents just told me it meant _from Esther_."

"Who is Esther?"

"Your grandfather never taught you religion?"

"No."

"Well, Esther was the Queen of the Persian Empire who helped save the Jews from genocide by the hands of her husband's, King Ahasuerus, advisor."

"Why did Esther want to help the Jews?"

"She was a Jew, the king just wasn't aware of it."

"Oh," Renesmee said. "Are you Jewish?"

"My last name is Goldstein, it doesn't more Jewish than that."

"Well I've never exactly met any Jewish people before…" Renesmee stopped herself as she remembered what Vanessa had told her earlier…don't make excuses. "Well, maybe I just need to get out more often."

Vanessa chuckled as she realized what the girl was trying to do. "Well, um, do you have a nickname?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend Jacob gave me the nickname Nessie."

The teenager said the nickname with such sweetness and affection that it was obvious she didn't realize how silly it was. Honestly was that the best they could do?

"I don't like it," Vanessa said with a frown. "Isn't that what they call the Loch Ness Monster?"

"You know that's exactly what mom said."

"Your name is pronounced _ruh-NEZ-may_ right?" Vanessa asked. "So how about…May?"

Renesmee thought about it for a moment. It did fit in well with her name and May was her favorite month. It was when everything seemed alive again. It could work.

"Alright May it is," Renesmee said with a smile. "It might take some getting used to though. So what can I call you?"

"Well my friends back in Italy usually just call me Nessa, but ever since _Wicked_ it has been a little annoying. But what the hell just call me Nessa anyway."

"Alright!"

Renesmee felt a bit of relief being eased off her shoulder. This wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. Vanessa was nice, a little too blunt, but nothing that bad. It was nice to finally have someone else to talk to other than, family and soon-to-be-family.

"Tell me about Jacob?" Vanessa asked once the silence lasted too long. "You're getting married to him in six months right? Are you ready?"

"Oh," Renesmee said in a high-pitched voice that sounded a little too high. "Jacob is a wonderful man, he is very smart, funny, handsome and he has always been there for me even when I was a baby. He's the perfect guy."

"Really?" Vanessa asked slowing down her pace. "How old is he?"

"Well he doesn't really age…"

"That doesn't answer my question now does it?"

"Twenty-two."

Vanessa stopped in her tracks. "He's twenty-two years old?" she asked in shock. A twenty-two-year-old in love with a five-year-old and Carlisle was allowing this? Sure Vanessa herself was sleeping with a much older man, but she was an adult. A complete adult. Mind, body, and then some. May looked fifteen, but she didn't seem like she was ready for anything remotely close to marriage right now.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Vanessa asked carefully. She didn't want to scare the girl off. "How many other guys did you date before Jacob?"

"Well…you see…I-I," the girl started, getting nervous already.

Vanessa put a gentle hand on Renesmee's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone what you said. This will stay between you and me."

Renesmee nodded and took a deep breath before calming down. "I-I have never dated any other boy besides Jacob. I've never even been around any other guys besides my family and his family. But, everyone tells me that since he imprinted on me, we are supposed to be together, so I just believe them. They would never do anything to hurt me. They love me."

"May, love is complicated and just because someone says they love you doesn't always make it true," Vanessa said softly before turning away from the girl.

"Have you ever been in love, Vanessa?" Renesmee asked softly.

"I have…"

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me," Vanessa said in a hush of a voice. "Everyone who's ever said they loved me has tried to kill me. That's why I learned to run."

Vanessa gave Renesmee a small smile. "Go back home. We have been running for an hour. We will practice more later."

Renesmee watched as her governess dashed off towards the direction of the cliffs. Sadness crept up in her stomach and sat there. There was so much she didn't know yet about the world and being around Vanessa reminded her of that.

"I'm afraid," she whispered into the wind softly. "So very afraid…"

* * *

Vanessa sat on the edge of the cliff and breathed in the air deeply. Even though she didn't need to breathe doing so made her feel alive again.

Clean air was something she never wanted to give up. It reminded her of the past before pollution. Back when she was young, before the smoke came and took her away. Closing her eyes, Vanessa allowed herself to remember the past. It was air like this that made _1812_ seem so close.

* * *

_Next chapter, we arrive in 1812, England where we will find out the origin of Vanessa and how she became a vampire. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome. _


	7. Chapter 7: 1829

_For this chapter I have decided to write Vanessa's story in first-person-point of view. This is only because I think that this chapter would be stronger. Sorry for the change, but it will go back to and stay third-person except during some flashbacks. Enjoy._

_Yorkshire, England-1829_

_It was a December afternoon and a light snow had just begun to fall. The green land was slowly being covered by the heavenly snow. Mother was putting away the Hanukkah menorah since Lord Rupert and my sister, Lady Mary, were on their way. _

_In those times many small Jewish families, who desired to climb into seats of power, lied about their ancestry. Or at least that is what father told me when I asked as a child. _

_Lord Rupert was not aware that my sister was a Jewess and it was an ignorance my father depended on._

_On that day I was sitting in my room, reading a newspaper I snuck in. I was fascinated by the news from India. A regulation had been passed by _Lord William Bentinck_. Anyone who abets suttee in India was now guilty of homicide. _

_Years ago, I had seen the practice done by one of my mother's servants. Her name was Sari and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, even to this day. _

_She wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense fair-skinned, Venus way. Her skin was dark, like almonds, and her hair was this thick black river that seemed to go on for miles. The size of her nose was almost laughable, but when she smiled, her whole face lit up like the sun. There was nothing that could make her hate or get angry. _

_When she held me as a child those brown eyes would fill up with so much love, it almost seem abnormal. So when she fell onto that pyre with her husband without even screaming and slowly turned to ash, I fell to the floor in tears. I never thought a person could be so in love that they couldn't stand to live without someone. _

_It was then I decided that I would never love _anyone_ so much that, I would kill myself to be with them._

_While reading the article I had a piece of wood in my hand and was slowly biting on it. I didn't know it then, but I had pica and it was a secret my mother told me to keep until death._

"_If your father ever knew you liked to eat sticks and grass, he'd scream witchcraft in a second," she always warned._

_At the sound of footsteps I spit out the wood and hid it under my bed. My mother's blonde head peaked in first and then she entered the room._

"_Maggie your sister is here," she said coming towards me and fixing my corset. "She and Rupert have brought the children and some other male guests." She said the last part while looking at my chest. "Try and meet someone nice."_

_Smiling I nodded. "I shall attempt mother, but you know I'm not exactly the milk and honey sister."_

_My mother slid her fingers through my curls which, then, reached down to my back. "You don't need to be milk and honey, daughter. Just be pretty and nod."_

_Swallowing back any smart remarks that threatened to come out, I nodded again. Mother smiled and patted my cheek. "There you go." _

_

* * *

Mary and I were almost identical twins when it came down to appearance. We shared the same height, body shape, blue eyes and dimples. However, she was a brunette, like father, and I was a blonde, like mother. Day and night sisters._

_She embraced me warmly when we met. I felt her stomach bump me slightly. Another babe to be added to the pack of four boys that circled around her feet. _

"_I hope it shall be a girl, so you can finally use the name Elizabeth," I told her as we separated. "Besides, you have enough boys."_

"_You can never have enough boys," my brother-in-law interjected as he kissed my hand. "You look wonderful Magdalena. Your father should marry you off promptly."_

"_I plan to if you can find anyone who can put up with her."_

_My father came behind me, dressed in his best black suit. He wasn't wearing his _kippah _so his dark curls were tied back in a crimson hair-tie. _

_He stroked my cheek gently from behind. "She is my own personal _Kate _so I'm looking for someone to tame her."_

_I bit the inside of my mouth trying hard not to say anything, for I could feel my mother's eyes on my back. I laughed at the joke and flicked my hair back._

"_I apologize to you father," I said sweetly. "I never meant to be a shrew. I only wished to be as intelligent as required of my status."_

"_Ah, she's as sweet-tongued as usual, huh, Mathew" Rupert chuckled addressing my father. _

"_Just like, Anne," father commented looking at my mother. _

_I saw my mother's eyes drift down to the ground at that comment. My mother was always trying to keep father happy. She hadn't bore him any sons, so she made sure Mary and I were as pious and obedient as possible. Mary had been a success and was married off at twelve. As for me, I was her work-in-progress. _

"_Well if you're looking for a match, one of my mates is looking for a wife. Someone with good breeding, I think Magdalena might be a good choice," Rupert offered. _

"_Really?" father asked obviously interested. "I would love to meet him."_

_As Rupert and father walked away Mary came towards me with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry darling, but you know how father is. He can smell an investment."_

_I folded my arms, stubbornly and pouted. "Well I'm not a tool he can use, Mary. He's used you already," I said looking at her stomach. Her boys –Henry, Thomas and Charles- were all hovering around their father now. Her youngest, Edward, saw me and ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs._

"_Aunty Maggie," he cooed rubbing his face into the hem of my skirt. _

_I loved my youngest nephew deeply. He had dark brown curly hair, like Mary, but also possessed the most adorable brown eyes I'd ever seen. They were like deer eyes, large and trusting. Picking up the three-year-old, I rocked him up and down lightly. _

"_I missed you darling," I whispered before kissing him on the forehead. "I hope you can stay a bit this time."_

"_I hope so too," he said. His English was getting clearer, even though he was still learning. He had the best teachers, so it was to be expected. "My Edward," I whispered softly._

"_Well she already has the motherly side," a deep male voice said from behind me. I turned to see a middle aged man standing next to Rupert and my father. He was tall and slim with short red hair. His dark green eyes were beautiful, but looked out of place with the slick smirk on his face. Those eyes looked over me taking in my form._

"_Can I help you, Sir?" I asked sharply holding Edward closer to me. The boy had his arms around me tightly as if he was trying to protect me. _

_The man chuckled and reached out towards me, clasping one of my curls. He stroked it between his thumb and forefinger. "Beautiful," he whispered._

_I wanted so badly to snap my head back, but I knew if I did, mother wouldn't let me hear the end of it._

"_Thank you," I said as nicely as possible, bowing my head._

"_My name is George Rushford. Maybe you've heard of me?" he asked in a snooty tone. _

"_I apologize, but I do not recall such a name."_

"_Well," he started, "I am the new assistant secretary to King George IV."_

_Even I couldn't help but be impressed by that. After all it was no small feat to have the trust of a King, no matter the position._

"_So what would such an important person such as you, Lord Rushford, want with a lower noble like me?" _

"_I need a wife," he said looking at me. The perverted look he gave me was disgusting. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. "Your brother-in-law is a good friend of mine and since your sister was able to give him four strong boys and another babe on the way. You seem like a proper choice."_

"_Well," I began, my shrewish side started to rear its head, "King Henry VIII expected Katherine to produce many children based on her sister's experience, yet we know that did not come to pass."_

_My father cast me a dark look and he marched from behind George and grabbed me roughly by the arm. I quickly gave Edward a kiss and placed him down on the floor._

"_Will you be back soon?" he asked sadly._

_Father pulled toward the door before I could even answer my nephew. As he brought me outside the house, I felt the cold air slash at my skin. The snow was falling harder now. Father turned me around sharply to face him._

"_Are you determined to single handily drive this family into ruin?" he hissed at me._

_My hands balled into fists as I tried not to snap at my father. I was trying to do it for mom, but even so, how could I continue to take this? _

"_I am not a trinket," I told my father. "You can not just sell me off to the highest bidder."_

"_Ha!" he exclaimed. "I can and I will. That is my right as your father and you will know your place as your betters before you have."_

_He brushed the snow off himself and walked back towards the door. "Now I will go and try and salvage an engagement between you and Lord Rushford. You will stay out here until your ready to behave."_

_With that he entered the house and left me out in the snow. I looked up at the gray sky and allowed the snowflakes to flutter down my face. _

_I hated my father. I didn't care if that was breaking a commandment. If God wanted me to be a slave to him, then God wasn't for me. I needed to just be away. Despite the cold and all common sense I ran into the storm, not caring where I was going as long as it was away. _

_In the back of my mind I could hear little Edward calling out to me. Asking me _"Will you be back soon?"

_Unfortunately…I never saw my little nephew again. My darling Edward._

_

* * *

_The sound of a branch snapping brought Vanessa out of her memories. Turning around quickly she saw the other Edward standing a few feet behind her with a dark expression on his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter I was going to put more about Vanessa's past, but I like to leave you guys guessing so you'll have to just keep guessing._

_A few notes for you guys: The Newspaper article about Lord William is real and suttee is a real practice. Also a lot of children grew up in India or in different English Colonies, so Vanessa's experience is not special. The "Kate" comment is a pun based on the William Shakespeare play, _Taming of the Shrew. _Pica is also a real medical disease which makes people eat food that is not good for them. And yes, her nephew's name is Edward on purpose and because it is one of the most popular male English names.  
_

_That's all my darlings. Reviews are always welcome._


	8. Chapter 8: New Problem

"_We need to talk,"_ Edward said darkly.

Vanessa stood up from her spot atop the cliff and brushed the dirt off her pants. A frown adorned her face. She was annoyed that Edward had not only interrupted her train of thought, but was also looking at her with _that look_.

_As if I've done something wrong, _Vanessa thought angrily as she watched his cold eyes bore into her own with intense loathing.

"You have done something wrong," Edward said sharply. "From the moment you stepped foot in Forks."

Vanessa crossed her arms defiantly and glared at Edward. "I told you exactly why I'm here. Aro sent me to teach May."

Edward frowned. "You gave her a new nickname?"

"I had to," Vanessa said. "Nessie is a horrid nickname for a child. She would get teased like hell in Scotland."

"This is America, Vanessa."

"Don't you think I bloody know that?" Vanessa yelled before quickly covering her mouth. She was getting annoyed and her accent was out. Closing her eyes she took a quick breath before opening them back to look at him. "What do you want Edward?"

"I want to make sure that what happened all those years ago stays hidden," he said. "If the truth comes out the impact it will have on my family will be apocalyptical."

Vanessa's eyes slanted into a cat-like glare. "Oh yes, because I simply want to scream from the rooftops that you tried to rape me."

"I did not…"

Vanessa was suddenly right in front of Edward, her purple eyes glowing menacingly. "Then how did I get those scars on my back Edward? Scars which are totally identical to your teeth marks. Did I imagine it?"

Edward didn't back down from Vanessa, he met her natural dominance with his own. They were each waiting for the other to make the first move and posed to attack."

"You know I wasn't trying to rape you. You wanted it."

Vanessa let out a cold laugh and clapped her hands together. "This is exactly what all rapists say since, after all, women always want to be forced down to bed and have their skin torn at."

Edward was about to retort when the wind picked up blowing Vanessa's scent into his nose. As he took a slow inhale another poignant and familiar male scent entered his nostrils. Looking at Vanessa's large shirt he frowned deeply.

"That's _his_ shirt isn't it?" he snarled. "I can't believe you would let him touch you."

Vanessa scowled at Edward and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I can't believe you have yet to stay _out of my mind._"

"It would be easier to do if you weren't lusting over him like some Jezebel," Edward retorted sharply.

"Jealous it aren't you?" Vanessa teased wickedly. She could see him getting more and more aggravated. However, he knew that if he hurt her there would be a price to pay.

"I have an amazing wife. You're not even half the woman she is," Edward told her with a smirk.

"Really?" Vanessa asked placing a finger on her chin. "So then tell me Edward why are you here? Why aren't you with this amazing wife of yours and are instead stalking me?"

"I told you. I want to make sure that you keep your mouth shut. I will not allow you to destroy all that I have. I'll kill you first," he declared and the look in his eyes was so strong that Vanessa knew that he was telling the truth. "I don't care if your Aro's slut or not."

Vanessa flinched at the harshness of those words but the smirk on her face didn't falter. She raised her hand and examined her nails calmly. "Aro's slut, huh, you've been speaking to Sulpicia haven't you?" she asked with a giggle.

Placing her hands in her pockets she looked at him. She saw his body tighten as she came a bit closer. Vanessa placed her hand on his shoulder gently. Edward winced slightly, as if in pain.

"Don't worry Edward," she whispered softly. "I promised you many years ago that I would never hurt you and unlike you, I shall keep my promise. They will never know what we had or what you did to me. But know this, _mio amore perduto, _I know you better than they ever will. I've seen you at your worst and you can hide your feelings from Bella and May and everyone else, but not from me."

She slid her hand away from his shoulder and walked away from Edward, leaving him seething in the middle of the forest.

How dare she come here with her scent and her dominance and her aggression and bring back all these old emotions back to him? For so long Edward had tried to forget there had even been a Vanessa in his life. Yet the scars she had left on his memory were deeper than any Jasper had gotten from battle. Though her he learned how quick love could come and go.

However, lust, as he was now finding, was like a phoenix. It could die and yet somehow rise again from the ashes. A quote from the past resonated in his mind:

_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes: Marquis De Sade_

_

* * *

_Vanessa walked back to the Cullen household feeling oddly satisfied. Standing up to Edward and unnerving him was like fresh spilt blood. Refreshing and satisfying.

As she walked closer to the house a new smell was become stronger. It was the smell of wolves. It was probably that Jacob kid and his pack visiting May. Looking through the glass door she spotted Bella and May talking to a giant man as well as several others. One was a woman who stood to the side with a frown on her face. Two other males were talking to Emmett as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the room. Rosalie was sending death glares to the giant Bella and May were talking to.

Pulling open the door all eyes turned to Vanessa as she entered the room. "Good morning," she said nicely walking over to May.

"Is this that Jacob lad?" she asked May.

Renesmee nodded and smiled. "Yes, this is my Jacob," she said happily. "My fiancé. He and his pack live on the Indian reservation ground."

"Native American," Vanessa and the pack female both corrected at once. The female raised her eyebrow at Vanessa before looking away.

Jacob forced a warm smile and put out his hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. "I hear your going to be teaching my fiancée?"

Vanessa accepted his handshake feeling the warmth of his hand. "Yes, we just started today and so far we are of to a good start."

"Well I hope you know that if you or your European friends put her in any danger you will have me to deal with," he threatened.

"Jacob!" May scolded giving him a gentle punch. "Be polite, Vanessa is a great teacher."

Vanessa waved off the insult. "Don't worry about it May."

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the pack," May offered taking Vanessa by the hand and leading her towards Leah. "This is Leah Clearwater, my Jacob's beta."

Leah scowled at Vanessa. "Morning bloodsucker," she said.

Vanessa laughed lightly. "Guilty of that," she replied while looking down at Leah's feet. "Nice shoes."

"Oh, thanks," Leah said slightly taken aback by the complement and lack of aggression. May yanked Vanessa's arm sharply and brought her over to the boys talking with Emmett.

"This is Seth, Leah's brother."

Seth smiled and shook Vanessa's hand warmly. "Nice to meet you," he said and Vanessa could tell that he meant it.

"Likewise she replied."

May turned over to the next pack member.

"And this is Embry Call."

Embry's brown eyes were gazing at her with this misty sort of look. When she raised an eyebrow, his cheeks flushed and he looked down bashfully.

"Hi," he whispered.

Smiling Vanessa put out her hand. "Nice to meet you Embry."

Embry took her hand and shook it gently, but he held on to it much longer than the others. When he lifted his face up that misty look was still here.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vanessa asked once she pulled her hand away. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no," he said. "Your face is perfect." His voice was in his light, dreamy tone.

"Oh shit!" Jacob exclaimed loudly.

"Mind your language dog," Edward said coldly as he entered the house.

"Hey _dad_," Jacob said sarcastically. "I think we have a problem."

"Which would be?"

"That," Jacob said pointing at Embry. "I think Embry just imprinted on your houseguest."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure you guys didn't see that one coming huh? I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. It was short but important. As for Edward and Vanessa's argument, I'll leave you with this. They are both telling the truth. _Mio amore perduto _means my lost love in Italian._

_See you guys soon._


	9. Chapter 9: So you got jokes? Me too

"I think Embry just imprinted on your houseguest."

Edward's eyes narrowed and instantly the thoughts that he had been ignoring on his way to the house came at him instantly. He could see inside of the dog's mind. The new seeds of love were rampant inside of Embry.

Edward frowned as he looked at Vanessa and Embry. "I didn't know werewolves could imprint on full vampires."

"Imprint?" Vanessa questioned turning to Embry. "Oh, no I can't be his mother!"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Imprinting," Vanessa stated. "Isn't it that thing with newborn animals? The first thing they see when they hatch is what they consider to be their parent. Right?"

Jacob erupted into a bark of laughter at that comment. "Sorry blondie but that's not how it works for us. Although that might be _very_ interesting. When we imprint it means we are finding our soul mate. So I guess this proves that you guys do have souls. Good news huh, _dad_?"

"Don't call me that," Edward told Jacob, cutting his eyes at him.

Vanessa looked at the young shifter in utter confusion. He couldn't have been any more that twenty years old. Just because Edward had no qualms having a juvenile for a spouse doesn't mean she had the same open-mindedness.

"Soul mates?" she said with a snort. "Aren't you boys a little too old to believe in all that fairy tale nonsense?"

"You don't believe in soul mates, Nessa?" Renesmee asked softly. Everyone in her family did. From her mother and father, to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. It seemed so odd that Vanessa didn't believe that there was someone out there for her. A person who could love her fully and unconditionally.

"Sorry May, but I am too old for that kind of stuff."

"Oh please," Jacob snorted. "You don't look any older than _pops_ over there." He said pointing at Edward, who only frowned back at him.

"I'm eighty-nine years older than Edward."

At that Jacob's jaw dropped. "Wait…how old does that make you?"

"I'm two hundred and one."

"Damn."

Rosalie, who had been sitting on the couch glaring at Jacob, finally stood up and pulled Vanessa away from Embry. The young shifter had been looking at Vanessa so sweetly it was making her teeth hurt.

"As my best friend has just stated, she doesn't believe in your soul mate imprinting nonsense. So, can you please tell your mutt companion to stop looking at her like she's kibbles and bits?"

Bella placed a hand to her forehead. Rosalie just had to start with the dog jokes. Embry was to shy to respond but Jacob's ears practically perked at the opportunity to unleash his blonde jokes.

"Hey, Barbie," Jacob started. "Do you know what makes blondes so dumb?"

Vanessa frowned and her eyes slanted. Edward, who was watching next to Bella, smirked internally. If there was anything Vanessa hated in the world it was stereotypes. Blonde jokes were a deep offence, especially as a blonde.

"The same thing that makes the red man red," she retorted sharply taking Jacob by surprise. The vampires all let out a laugh at the comment, minus May who didn't really get the joke and Jasper and Bella, who didn't want to instigate anything.

Jacob turned to his partners in crime, Seth and Leah, for backup. "Hey guys you know what a door and a blonde have in common?"

"Do tell," Leah said with a smirk.

"The more you bang it the looser it gets," he said with a wolf-ish grin.

The werewolves let out their howls of laughter. May looked over at her Uncle Emmett who was hiding a snicker. "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it to you later," he whispered to his niece.

"No you will not!" Bella exclaimed.

Vanessa and Rosalie didn't even blink they just shared a smirk.

"Doesn't he look tired Vanessa?" Rosalie asked her friend. "Just like his jokes?"

"He sure does, Rose. Shouldn't you guys be heading back just around the river bend to go and paint with all the colors of the wind?"

Emmett nearly fell over in laughter and Alice, Edward and May let out giggles of their own. Bella and Jasper, who were trying to stay out of the meaningless verbal battle, both forced themselves not to let out any laughter.

Jacob looked slightly un-nerved. He usually had no problem outwitting blondie, but today she had backup.

_I guess two blondes are better than one._

Seth seeing his leader go blank stepped in to try and regain his pride.

"Hey," he started. "What did a blonde name her pet zebra?"

Leah and Jacob both looked at Seth in confusion. Seth looked around for a moment to build up suspense.

"Spot! Get it because a zebra has stripes."

Jacob groaned and banged his forehead against the wall. Emmett let out a booing sound.

Rosalie whispered something to Vanessa and the two smiled and nodded in unison.

"Don't they all look so familiar?" Vanessa asked. "I could have sworn I've seen them in some movie."

"Hmm, let's see. Hairy, rude, disgusting and smells like wet fur? It sounds so familiar"

"Oh! I know!" Vanessa exclaimed running to the DVD case one of the shelves on the wall. Scanning through the disc she pulled out four DVDs. "Found them, _Beethoven, Beethoven's 2__nd__, 3__rd__, and 4__th__!_" She laughed while pointing to each member of the back while flaunting the dog movies.

Jacob growled and left the room to escape the cackling of the vampires. Leah, Seth and Embry followed him. Leah was glaring at the vampires but Seth and Embry were holding in snorts of their own.

Edward looked at Vanessa with her head thrown back happily and her laughter flowing through his ears. She looked just like the Vanessa he remembered, the one he missed.

* * *

"Oh come on Marcus!" Sulpicia cooed stroking his cheek gently. "Why won't you help me?"

Marcus sighed, racking his long fingers through his black hair. Sulpicia had been harassing him all evening. She wanted…or in her words _needed _to find a way back into Aro's heart.

"He is a jealous man and seeing me in the arms of another, his brother at that, would drive him into such a passion…"

"Please stop," Marcus groaned. "The last thing I want to imagine is you and Aro being passionate. Besides, I don't feel your relationship with Aro getting any weaker. He is still in love with you."

"No he isn't!" Sulpicia yelled pulling at her hair angrily. "This is different from his other mistresses, from other _cortigiana onesta. _Even with Heidi and Chelsea they only kept his blood hot for simply a decade before he ran to me with all his lust. But this woman has kept him on her beck and call for sixty-three years! Over half a century."

Marcus lust looked at her with his usual bored expression. He honestly didn't care about Sulpicia and her problems with Aro.

The problem was that Vanessa was spirited, fun, and didn't ask for much despite her status as a _cortigiana onesta._ That was more attractive than a wife with a jealous temper and stayed locked away like a trophy wife. However, Aro was still in love with his wife. They had shared too much for him to ever cast her aside.

"I made myself think of you when he touched me to read my thoughts," she told Marcus. "If you reject me than I will look like a fool."

"You already look like a fool, because you know I have no desire for any other woman besides my Didyme."

Sulpicia's eyes narrowed coldly at her brother-in-law. Then a plan appeared in her mind. A plan worthy of a Volturi wife.

"Marcus, my dear Marcus. If you can assist me in my plans to win back my husband's affections. I will reveal to you the identity of Didyme's killer."

Marcus's bored expression quickly turned to one of rage. If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was revenge for his wife.

"Tell me what you want from me."

* * *

Vanessa and May headed out for another running practice. With Renesmee gone, Jacob and his pack had no reason to stay amongst the Cullens.

As they got into Jacob's van Leah turned toward Embry with a glare. "I can't believe this crap. How the hell can you imprint on a vampire?"

"Don't glare at him like that," Jacob said giving Leah a light hit on the leg. "Although, I have to admit Em, it doesn't make much sense. Imprinting is supposed to find the best person you can have a family with. How are you supposed to have a kid with a vampire?"

Embry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His thoughts were flustered as if he was rapidly shifting them. Seth looked at his friend.

"What aren't you telling us?" he asked.

Embry looked in front of him to see that Jacob was watching him from the mirror. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

"Well maybe imprinting can take into consideration certain things?"

"Like?" Leah asked softly.

"Like that the guy can't have children of his own," Embry whispered.

"Oh my God, Em," Leah exclaimed softly. "You're just…just like me."

Embry nodded and looked down shamefully. "I'm impotent."

* * *

_Next chapter will be another flashback into the past. Find out what happened to Vanessa when she ran from home. Also for those of you who may not have gotten the joke: What Makes the Red Man Red is a song from Disney's Peter Pan that was offensive to Native Americans. _


	10. Chapter 10: Neith

_A/N: I would like to thank my new Beta Reader, Lady Ruthven, from HisGoldenEyes. She rocks heavy metal. _

Vanessa sat atop a rock watching May make laps around the forest. The look of determination in the young vampire's eyes was inspiring. However, there was no way Vanessa was going to tell her that. No matter how sweet the girl was she was still Edward's daughter.

_He probably reads her mind to keep tabs on me, _Vanessa thought with frown. It was sad though. There was so much to teach the girl.

Vanessa looked up at what little sky she could make out through the trees. Birds flew above the treetops, their shadows causing small moments of darkness. Everything about the area awakened her senses. The smell of pure rain reminded her of home, when the rain would fall she would sit outside the window and just bask in the smell.

May stopped running and held a hand to her chest, catching her breath. The young dhampir had been running nonstop for twenty minutes. She looked up at her governess for approval for lasting so long.

Faking a yawn Vanessa brought her hand to her mouth and gave a bored look. "Darling just a few more laps, this time remember to keep your knees up."

May gave a huff, but said nothing as she kept running, bringing her knees all the way up to her elbows.

There was a stubborn side of May that refused to give up on impressing Vanessa. Since the day she was born everyone was always impressed by her. A miracle child. Special and unique. Around Vanessa she was none of that. She was just Renesmee Cullen. For the first time in her life May had to earn the praise of another.

_I won't give up. _She thought ignoring the slight fatigue and pressing on into the forest. _I'll make her proud of me._

Grinning Vanessa tilted her head back and enjoyed the cold breeze. Now that the girl was busy she could get lost in her memories once more.

* * *

_Yorkshire, 1829_

_The snow cut at my skin violently. My skin froze and burn in some strange sensory paradox that made my whole body ache. Every hair on my body was standing up, but it was no use. _

_I thought of the Catholics who often talked of hell as some fiery prison, but looking into the snowstorm I had a new respect for the power of cold. After the emotional adrenaline rush that made me run into the blizzard had passed, I realized how stupid I was._

_Besides the howling of the wind there were no other sounds and the grey clouds hid the moon from giving me any light or any hope._

_I ran into the forest hoping it would shelter me, but found it offered no protection. Despite the trees, the wind was still sharp and unyielding. It was getting darker. I couldn't even see my footsteps anymore. The thin material of my dress and its sleeveless design did nothing to protect me from the elements. _

_Palpitations began to pound in my ears. I could hear it getting slower and slower. Fear rose up in my system with every beat as well as the determination to keep going. _

_As the cold took over me and night overtook the sky, a single thought ran through my mind: _

_**I am going to die**__._

_My fingers and toes were numb. It was hard to even walk now without my legs feeling like lead. Each shallow breath was like swallowing a needle. I wanted so badly to sleep. _

_One thought kept running through my head as I forced myself to walk on, __**I must see Edward again**__._

_My nephew. His eyes. His smile. _

_Those images kept me going. _

_I felt my head jerk back violently. I tried to turn around, but I was stuck. My hair was caught in a branch. Cursing I wrapped my arms from my body and pulled at my locks. I winced as the motion pulled my hair hard. _

_Yanking hard I tripped over a loose root on the ground and landed face first in the snow._

_Instead of feeling the immense cold that was there I felt strangely warm. I lifted my head slightly and saw my hand trembling violently. It started to consume my entire body._

_**Maybe if I stay here for a little while I'll be warm again**__, I thought desperately. The warmth ran over me, but the shivers didn't stop. I looked up at the sky completely drenched in clouds. _

_Somewhere I heard laughter. It was a familiar boyish laugh that made my heart ache._

_**I have to get up**__, I thought. __**For Edward**__._

_Slowly I raised myself of the ground, the pain ripped through my body in waves. __**Please Yahweh. Don't let me die out here. **_

_Then, like a beacon of hope, I could see a flicker of light a few feet away. Forcing myself to walk I drudged through the snow until I the light got brighter. I could just make out a small thatch roofed cottage. I approached the door and reached out to knock on the door. My fingers were a pale blue color. It hurt so much, like the wood was made of iron. _

_**Maybe it is iron?**__ I thought in a moment in delusion. __**Or magic? After all there are always witches in the forest who want to eat maidens. **_

"_Coming!" a female voice called out. The voice was light and sweet, like a melody. Much to kind to be a witch, although it could be a trick._

_I giggled lightly. __**Maybe it'll be a pretty witch? I think I wouldn't mind being eaten by a pretty witch. **_

_I heard footsteps and a dark-skinned woman came out from house. _

"_C-c-c-can I co-co-me in?" I shivered._

"_Of course dear," she said pulling me into the warmth of the small home. As the door closed and the cold was blocked from my body, I collapsed on the floor and everything went dark with one solitary thought_

_**She can eat me as long as I don't wake me up**__._

_

* * *

The soft melody of Mozart's _Magic Flute _awoke me from my state of unconsciousness. Could smell something being cooked and my stomach made a small sound. __**Maybe it's me that's being cooked? **_

_I opened my eyes and everything was blurry for a moment, but as soon as my eyes focused I was able to take in my surroundings. _

_I was on the floor of the humble cottage with a pillow and a few blankets placed under me to protect me from the floor. The cottage walls were decorated with various masks and paintings. One was of the Hindu goddess Kali. _

_Back in India a painting of her hung over my bed. Seeing it again evoked memories of Sari and her beautiful body being burned by flames as she threw herself onto her husband's body. Quickly I shook the image out my head and followed the melody to its owner._

_A dark-skinned woman, who looked around my sister's age, stood by a pot mixing some concoction. _

_She was dressed like a gypsy in a flowing purple dress that exposed her ankles and large hooped earrings. Around her arms were a collection of gold bracelets that made a little chime as she stirred. Rouge was pained on her lips and her black hair was tied in an exotic braid that traveled down her back. Her head turned and she gave me a warm smile._

"_You have awakened dear," she said softly as she approached me and kneeled to my level. "How do you feel?"_

_I tried to open my mouth, but no sound could escape my lips. The woman placed a cool hand on my head. _

"_Your throat is still ill from the cold, the soup I am making will fix that," she told me with a smile. _

_She went back to her pot and filled a small bowl with the warm soup. As she came closer to me I could smell the chicken and my stomach gave a small grumble. I tried to sit up but my body felt stiff and achy. The woman placed her hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't get up, I will feed you," she told me softly._

_Picking up a spoonful of broth she held it to my mouth and I opened my mouth to let the woman feed me. It felt strange, but nice to have someone care so much about me. It had been years since the last time my mother had taken care of me. Anytime I was sick she quickly handed my off to one of our servants. _

_The food tasted so good and with each scoop I felt myself feel better. As she fed me I closed my eyes and tried to listen to my heart. I couldn't hear anything, but I could feel the steady beats in my chest. I let a sigh of releaf. Once the bowl was empty she sat beside me and lifted my hand. _

"_Your fingers are better," she told me. "I thought I was going to have to amputate them."_

_I shuddered at the thought as she placed my hand back down. _

"_My name is Neith."_

"_Magdalena…" I whispered._

"_Ah, you're a sinner," Neith said with a laugh. _

_I didn't have the energy to blush, but I felt embarrassed at that comment. My mother had always made that comment about me to the men she tried to arrange me with. _

"_I should be heading home," I said trying to get up._

_Neith shook her head and pushed me down again. "Sorry young one, but the snow storm is still blowing hard. However, it should calm down by tomorrow."_

_Sighing I rested my head back against the wood. The image of my Edward's face, his eyes filled with sorrow when he watched me leave with father. _

_I missed him so much, I still miss him. Slowly I rose up and looked down at myself. I let out a gasp I realized that I was naked under the blanket. I pulled the sheet to me and saw my dress by the fire dying off._

_Of course she couldn't have just left me with the dress, I would have gotten even sicker, but at the time I was much more of a prude. _

"_I have clothes for you," Neith told me with a grin. She opened a small wooden chest and produced a white skirt and blue bodice for me to wear. "Provided you don't object to the style."_

"_Oh. Thank you," I said as I dressed myself. I tried to get a better look of my surroundings as I slid on the clothes. _

_The cabin was small, but quant, and filled with a lot of personality. Neith obviously traveled quite a bit. Next to the picture of Kali were masks in the shape of Comedy and Drama. There was a Katana that hung sheathed beside the mask. I couldn't help but wonder how she got one. The Japanese hadn't allowed any outsiders into their land since 1635. I only knew of the sword through book illustrations. _

_Near the Katana was a large fan, in the Egyptian style, made of, what appeared to be, peacock feathers. It hung over a bookshelf that housed quite a collection. I recognized some of the names: Hugo, Moore, Shakespeare, Aristotle. _

_Yet one book I spotted caused a blush to rise to my cheeks. "You own the Kama Sutra?"_

_Neith picked up the book, which was held together by string and the will of Yahweh, and ran her long finger across the cover. The cover was just plan paper with a drawing of a man and woman involved in a sexual act. There was a dreamy sort of look in her eyes. I blushed harder as I saw her finger slid over the nude man._

"_Never have I read a book that so deeply delved into the intimate passion of humans," she said softly. "Well there was the Marquis de Sade..." _

"_The Marquis de Sade?" I exclaimed offended that she would even mention that sinner's name. "He was a sodomite who spoke of nothing except rampant sexy! Rape, sadomasochism, bestiality and necrophilia, the perverseness is just disturbing." _

"_Your innocence is charming, Magdalena," she teased._

"_It's not a matter of innocence. It's a matter of respecting yourself and your body!" I yelled back offended by her comment._

_Laughter erupted from Neith's lips and she shook her head. "Perhaps I have a better understanding of physical love? Although, I will say that the Kama Sutra is much deeper than _Justine_ or _Juliette_. It's about understanding a spiritual bond during the act of love, in place of a mere physical release."_

_I scoffed at that statement as I thought of my mother and sister. All they had ever done was lie on their backs and pop out children. My sister had nothing but horror stories about her first time. Sex was for procreation and nothing else. Especially not some silly spiritual bond. _

_Sex is for procreation and nothing? Hard to believe I actually thought those things at a time._

_Neith placed a gently hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it dear, one day you will know the beauty of intimacy and the desire to express it."_

_Neith's touch was cool, but it still invoked a warm feeling within me. I didn't usually get that feeling with people often, but this woman was so kind and sweet. She saved me from an icy grave, fed me and clothed me. That was more than most people did for me._

_I looked up at the strange woman curiously. "Why are you helping me like this?" I asked. "You're a gypsy, don't you hate me?_

_She gave a slight shrug. "You are a young woman who was about to die outside my door. Why would I let you die because of such a silly ideas? Besides, I'm more of a nomad than a gypsy."_

_Biting my lip I looked at the book in her hand. I couldn't admit that I was curious about the details and tales within. During my time in India, many of our servants could gather around and read passages. Mother and Mary would always pull me away before I could hear anything. _

"_Well, what exactly is intimacy?" I asked looking off into the distance, trying to hide my blush from Neith._

_Neith smiled knowingly and opened the book. "Intimacy is when you feel at peace with someone. When just being around them fills you with a warm sense of belonging…"_

_

* * *

_"Are we done now?" May asked snapping Vanessa out of her daze.

Looking at the young dhampir and her exhausted state Vanessa nodded slowly. "No problem kiddo," she told May. "Go wash up and we can continue on Monday."

"Monday?" May asked. "Why not tomorrow?"

"I'm Jewish darling, Friday is my day off," Vanessa declared. "Don't worry I'll be sure to work you extra hard on Monday."

The girl let out an annoyed groan before nodding. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you going to do about Embry?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked at Renesmee. "There is nothing to be done. I am not interested in dating a shifter."

"But he's your soul mate."

"I don't need a soul mate. Particularly one that I don't get to choose," Vanessa declared. "I already have someone I love."

"You do?"

Vanessa thought of Aro and a smile slid across her face. Through him she had discovered exactly what Neith had meant about intimacy.

When she was with him everything was okay, everything made sense. Even when they weren't having sex, they could just be together and everything was peaceful.

_I just wish I knew if he feels the same way._

"Nessa?" May asked as she saw the smile on Vanessa's face.

The blonde just waved her off. "Don't worry about my love life kiddo. I've got it all under control."

May pouted her lip as she heading back to the house. Smiling Vanessa folded her arms and leaned back.

Thinking about the relationship between her and May brought back all the nice memories of Neith and her.

"Neith," she said softly, "my _Ima_."

* * *

"Vladimir," Stefan announced. "I have good news. One of Aro's pets is on the loose."

Vladimir snarled at the sound of Aro's name and his hands gripped the edge of this throne tightly. "Since when does Aro care about his toys?"

"Oh, this is a special toy according to our sources," Stefan said with a smile. "This is his chief courtesan and, according to some, his fiancée to be."

"Interesting…"

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that. The next two chapters will be flashbacks. I think I should get them out soon so that the plot can move quicker and people can find out the back story of Edward and Vanessa. _

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. _


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner

Acknowledgement: _Cuenta for bringing this chapter to life._

_

* * *

  
_

The Cullens had an odd little habit due to Renesmee's taste for both human food and blood. Every evening they would gather in the dining room and sit down for dinner. During that time they would talk about the day's events while Renesmee ate one of Bella's meals.

"Family dinner?" Vanessa asked with a snort. "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

Rosalie shook her head and gave her friend a friendly shove. She had invited Vanessa to 'eat' with the family. The scoff had been expected, but both Rosalie and May wanted her to be there.

"It was Bella's…"

"Of course," Vanessa muttered.

"_But _both Nessie –'_May_,'" Vanessa interjected- "and I want you to join us," Rosalie explained before breaking into a sinister smirk. "Not to mention you could piss off Edward."

A similar cruel smirk came across Vanessa's lips and she thought about it for a minute. She did enjoy the other Cullens' company, with the exception of Edward, not to mention the opportunities to annoy him would be endless.

"Alright," Vanessa said finally. "I'll eat with the dysfunctional Brady Bunch. For you and the kid, of course."

Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde. "Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Oh you should talk Rosalie," Vanessa shot back as they walked down the staircase. "I see the glares you give to Bella."

Rosalie looked off to the side coyly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Vanessa stopped then; before they could reach the middle of the staircase, she pulled Rosalie up gently. "What did she do to you?" she asked.

Rosalie took a quick glace around the hallway before folding her arms and leaning against the wall. "Bella Swan did nothing to me," she admitted. "My dislike for her stems from the fact that she had everything I wanted, gave it up for Edward and yet still she _still_ gets everything."

The malice in Rosalie's voice was clear in the way her mouth curled into a dark frown. Everything included Bella's human family, which Rosalie didn't even get to say goodbye to, something she had always regretted. Renesmee, who was the one thing Rosalie wanted most in the world, a child of her own. Then of course there was Edward Cullen.

Rosalie was a terrible grudge holder, even when she claimed to be over things they would linger in her mind for ages. Edward's rejection of her was a stab at Rosalie's pride. Even with her deep love for Emmett, it didn't take away the fact that someone didn't want her, despite the fact that she didn't even want Edward.

_Which is why I was never able to tell her about him and me, _Vanessa thought before sighing. "Don't worry Rosalie. She may have that, but you are twice the woman she is. You've just been stuck in this god forsaken place for so long that you don't remember," she reassured her friend. "As a matter of fact maybe when this is all over you should come back to Italy with me."

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Go stay with you and the Volturi?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "Why not? You leave here every so often anyway and you have never even really liked Forks. "

"I know, but I just don't know if I want to leave Renesmee. She needs someone to look after her that isn't a puppy."

Laughing at the derogatory term for Jacob the two went down to the dinning room to join the rest of the family.

* * *

The food was laid across the table; more like an exhibit than a meal. Each food group was lumped together in a neat orderly way.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she looked at the giant roasted chicken that laid in the center. It, like all the rest of the food, was going to go to waste eventually. Grabbing a knife and fork, Vanessa took a leg of chicken, a few vegetables and pasta. Sighing Vanessa took a bite of the chicken, which, much to her disdain, was dry.

Awkward was the only way to describe what dinner felt like, at that point.

Even with Esme's request at the beginning that everyone would be cordial to each other, the air had a layer of tension that even Jasper couldn't soothe.

Edward avoided speaking to Vanessa like the plague and Bella followed suit, if only to appease her husband. Alice and Jasper, who were trying to stay neutral, spoke only when addressed.

Emmett and Rosalie spoke with Vanessa and she could see the glares that Edward shot over at them. Between this and the dry chicken Bella made for this sorry excuse for a dinner, it was starting to make Vanessa lose her mind.

"Are you going to glare at anyone who attempts to speak with me?" she asked Edward dropping the knife and fork on the plate.

Edward scoffed and looked down at his plate, which was filled, but of course, untouched. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You're always so paranoid. Imagining things that didn't really happen isn't healthy."

Vanessa's hands clenched into tight fists underneath the table as she caught his sly remark. "I'm not paranoid if I have proof."

Bella watched the scene beside Edward and slowly her mind started to click as she remembered a conversation she had with Esme earlier:

* * *

"_Why do Edward and Vanessa hate each other?" Bella asked as she put the chicken in the oven to bake. "I have not seen Edward so angry. Not even when Jacob was infatuated with me."_

_Esme sighed and started putting the plates on the table. "I don't know," she said. "It is so hard for me to understand because they were so close before."_

"_They used to be close?" _

"_Oh yes, they were very close before. They would always go out apple picking, bike riding, and all types of things during the night time. Edward hated going out in the day back then," Esme told Bella. "Then one day things changed and Vanessa got distant. She didn't want to even hear Edward's name, if she did she would start crying. Then a few weeks after Alice joined us she left."_

_As Bella digested this information she started to think of what could have happened. Maybe Vanessa might have fallen in love with Edward? After all it was not that hard to do. She could have taken that friendship and seen it as something more. Rejection built up bitterness and could change the way you feel about people._

_Had it changed their friendship?_

_

* * *

_Hearing Edward and Vanessa arguing about imagining things that were not there made everything just click in Bella's mind. Edward had rejected Vanessa all those years ago and her grudge against him for it caused the hate between them. It was so simple.

"If you want to believe something strongly enough you can invent your own proof," Edward replied smartly.

"Why invent something that is obvious?" Vanessa snapped back viciously.

The intensity was growing and Bella could see that Jasper was contemplating whether or not to make the stop now or wait. Seeing her husband's anger made Bella's own temper start to rise.

Everything had been fine, before this Volturi woman came here and decided to turn everything topsy turvy.

_I will not allow her to destroy my home. _

"Vanessa!" Bella said sharply, causing everyone to face her. "I don't care if Edward rejected you in the past it's time for you to move on. We allowed you into our house and if you are just going to create problems you can leave!"

For a moment, silence lingered in the air. Vanessa pushed her seat back and stood up slowly. Rosalie tried to grab her arm, but Vanessa pulled away sharply. Seeing this, Jasper attempted to use his powers, but Alice touched his hand and shook her head.

"Don't get involved," she whispered. "Not this time."

"What did you say?" Vanessa asked Bella. Her eyes were narrowed and there was this vicious look on her face as if she was trying so hard not to just jump of the table and choke the life out of her.

Bella got up on her end of the table and stood her ground. "I said that just because Edward rejected you…"

"Okay stop right there!" Vanessa said banging her fist on the table in an attempt not to strike the brunette. Edward was up now and his arms around Bella protectively.

"Don't lay a finger on my wife or I…"

"Did you tell her that bullshit?" Vanessa asked Edward pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No I didn't," he said. "I don't know where she got that idea from."

"Isn't it true?" Bella asked Edward looking up at him.

"No it is not true you stupid twat!" Vanessa screamed, her accent coming out in her moment of rage. "So I would suggest you get your facts together before you start talking about things your simpleton mind can not comprehend.

"Secondly, this is not your bloody house. It's Carlisle's and just because you were the only one willing to have sex with his son doesn't make it yours!"

With that Vanessa slammed the chair into the table and stormed off to the staircase, leaving everyone at the table dumbstruck with silence. Before she could go up the stairs on she went back into the room.

"By the way, little Miss Rachel Ray, there is something called _gravy_. Please look it up because your chicken is drier than the bloody desert."

* * *

As Rosalie watched her friend leave the dinning room because of Bella's stupid comments, she couldn't help but laugh. "You cause nothing but trouble," she chuckled.

"It's not my fault," Bella said. "She is the one with the temper!"

"Oh yes," Rosalie said. "It's because of her temper. Not the fact that you keep sticking your nose into a situation where it is clearly not wanted."

"Edward is my husband and I will not allow him to be harassed by some jealous…"

"My _God_ you are more conceded than I am," Rosalie laughed shaking her head. "What makes you think for one moment that Vanessa is jealous of anything you have? Not everyone wants your life Bella."

"Rosalie, please," Esme said trying to salvage the dinner. "Can't we just let this go for now?"

Biting down her lip hard Rosalie looked down at the plate of food and shoved it away. "No we can't let this go, because contrary to popular belief I have opinions about things other than myself. I'm tired of them being ignored because Edward is the favorite one."

"We don't ignore your opinions Rosalie," Carlisle said trying to appease his eldest daughter. "Vanessa can stay here as long as he keeps her temper in check. Edward, you need to learn some self-control as well. You can't get angry every time something doesn't go your way. Now Alice, any stock news?"

With that the conversation started up again and relief entered the dining room. However in the mist of it all, one person ate silently, in unspoken sorrow.

* * *

"I can not wait until I am done training this girl," Vanessa groaned as she flipped through the pages of her book. Not even _1984 _could detach her from the frustration she felt.

Bella's comment pissed her off because it made her seem like a jealous ex-girlfriend with a vendetta.

Vanessa turned a page with a scoff. "She's got that whole situation in reverse."

The creaking of a door was heard and Vanessa looked up to see Renesmee standing in the doorway. The brown eyed girl had tear filled eyes that caused Vanessa to close her book and beckon the girl inside.

"What's wrong May?" she asked softly moving over so the girl could sit down.

Renesmee sat down on the bed and looked down ashamed as if she had done something wrong. "It's all my fault," she whispered.

"What is?"

"The fighting," she said. "If you didn't have to train me then you and daddy wouldn't be together fighting. It's happening because I'm not good enough."

The young vampire's face became tearful. She covered her face and buried herself into Vanessa's arms.

Vanessa was taken aback from the sudden emotional explosion and slowly wrapped her arms around the girl. She reminded him of her Edward. Whenever he would feel sorrowful he would run into her arms for comfort, crying for hours in her embrace.

"Shh, shh, Renesmee," Vanessa said. "You're just feeling like all kids do when adults argue in front of them. They will always find ways to make the situation their fault. Trust me this isn't because of you being not good enough. Edward and I were bound to find each other and butt heads again."

"B-b-but you said that I'm not special."

"So what? Not everyone is special. Besides, it's my opinion versus everyone else who has ever met you. Not to mention I'm very hard to impress."

The sobbing didn't stop, but it got softer and Vanessa ran her hand up and down Renesmee's back. Seeing this girl like this made her see just how emotionally childlike she was.

True, she was a fast learner and was growing up at a faster rate, but emotionally, she was still very much five-years-old.

"Nessa, how did you die?" she asked.

Vanessa looked down at the girl. "That is a very morbid question."

Renesmee laughed and wiped her eyes slowly. "I know, but I'm just curious. After all I know how everyone else in my family died."

"Well," Vanessa said leaning back on her bed. "It's a very long story."

"We are vampires. We have forever."

With a smile Vanessa told Renesmee about how she ran out into the snowstorm to escape her father's ternary and almost froze to death. She paused every once in awhile to answer Renesmee's questions. Then she told her about how Neith gave her shelter and took care of her during the storm.

"Neith sounds like an amazing person," Renesmee said, her tears long gone.

"She is amazing," Vanessa told her young pupil.

"So what happened next?"

"Well everything changed on the third day…"

* * *

_A/N: Thus ends this chapter. I was originally going to just have it be another flashback, but I wanted to drag out the suspense a little longer. Hope you all enjoyed and a cookie goes out to the person who can guess the connection between 1984 and my story before the next update. ^^_


	12. Chapter 12: The Burning Times

**Acknowledgements: There are so many I want to thank at this point for making this story work. Lady Ruthven, Cuenta my two awesome ass betas for this story and of course all you who read and review this crap-tastic story. Next chapter you will all get a shout out. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Yorkshire, 1829_

_On the third day, after the snow storm had finally ebbed, it was time for me to leave Neith and return to my family. _

_It was a fact that plagued the back of my mind for days, despite my attempts to avoid the topic. _

_My savior smiled as she helped me into my dried corset. "Do not look so distressed darling," Neith told me softly. "I'm sure your family will be overjoyed to see you."_

_I fought back a scoff as I thought of my father and how livid he would be that I had run off without his permission. My father hated when things didn't go according to his plan and this would be no different. The lash would be the only thing glad to see me._

_**Unless Edward is there, **__I thought with the first smile of the morning. My little nephew would have been so worried about me these past few days. Staying here any longer would be selfish._

"_I'm sure," I responded as I straightened out my dress. The material had taken all three days to dry and even still there was a little dampness. Pulling my blonde curls out of my face I looked across my shoulder at Neith. She was trying up the laces. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Her brown fingers never stopped moving as she spoke. "The future is ever changing my dear, who knows what is destined for us." Once the corset was laced she walked in front of me. Her index and middle finger rested under my chin, raising my head up. "You look lovely."_

"_Thank you," I whispered shyly. _

_My face felt hot and I gave a small bow to the kind woman who had taken care of me. The thought of leaving her now made my heart ache slightly. It was strange how in a few days someone could leave such an impression. How could a stranger look at me so lovingly when my own mother saw me as a disappointment? _

_Neith took a step away from me and went to her vast bookshelf, her eyes scanning for something along the many spines before she pulled a book out._

"'_One Thousand and One Nights'," she told me as she stroked the cover of the book. "This is a book that has kept me company on many journeys. I want you to have it."_

_She handed me the book and I took it cautiously. Father disproved of me reading any kind of non-European literature, especially Middle Eastern work. Still, I hadn't the heart to refuse such an offer. Clutching the book to my person, I bowed once more. _

"_Thank you Lady Neith."_

_Neith dismissed my politeness with a wave and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "No problem my dear, now you must go before it gets late."_

_Nodding I gave myself one last check in the mirror- I couldn't go back untidy- and left into the woods. Once my feet touched the soft snow, my body gave a slight shudder as it recalled the storm. Forcing the memory out of my mind I ran into the forest, looking back at Neith's cabin until it was lost in the distance. _

_Standing outside of my home a sense of impeding doom washed over me. What would mother and father say when they saw me? _

_A rebellious daughter leaving during a dinner party surely wasn't the kind of gossip they wanted spreading around. I hid Neith's book under one of my skirts, the last thing they needed was to see me with a heathen novel._

_Slowly, I reached out and knocked on the door loudly twice. _

_Silence filled the space for a few moments, then, the patter of footsteps was heard and the door opened. Isabel, our Spanish maid, opened the door. Seeing me she let out a relieved gasp and embraced me. _

"_Santa Maria, thank the angels you are alright Lady Magdalena," she said pulling me into the house. "Your father was worried sick about you. Your disappearance caused quite a stir. Most thought that with the seriousness of the storm that you…"_

"_You would have been dead."_

_The sharp voice caused my eyes to avert towards the stairway. There my father stood, his blue eyes looking at me coldly. _

_Whatever worry Isabel thought he might have had for me, was not apparent in his demeanor. Instead he looked livid and uncaring. "I was hoping that you would have decided to spare me the shame and either die or not come back, but of course, you can never do anything right."_

_Is this what I had come home to? I would have been better off in the forest with Neith, or a wild bear for that matter. At least they cared for their young._

_My father was before me in two strides. He began to circle me, his eyes judging me from every angle. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ship you off to the Americas?" he asked. "At least there you would not bring any dishonor to me."_

"_I am your loving daughter, I would never…"_

"_You would never what?" he spat out. "Never embarrass me in front of groups of people? Too late for that daughter, far too late."_

_I stood still and silent as he stared me down. Nothing, I could say would make his temper wane and this was not the time for me to mouth off. Slowly, his face softened and he turned away from me. "You will be confined to your room until further notice," he ordered. "Now get out of my sight. Your mother will be up to deal with you more personally."_

_A wad of salvia almost lodged at my throat as he said that. With all the strength I could muster I bowed and ran up to my room, closing the door behind me. As soon as I was safe behind the walls of my room I took Neith's book and placed it under my bed, along with all my other secrets. _

_There was no point in getting off the floor, since this is where it would all take place: my punishment. Reaching behind me, I undid the laces of the torture device known as my corset. Then came my dress, then my chemise, until only my bare flesh was exposed from the waist up._

_I didn't need anyone to tell me that my back was heavily scarred. This was not the first time my mother and the lash had been sent up to my room. _

_The door clicked open and my body stiffened. I heard the sound of my mother's soft footsteps behind me, the shadow of her and the lash in her right hand on the wall_

"_Assume the position," my mother ordered as if asking me for a cup of tea. _

_I kneeled, pulled my blond hair off my back and folded my hands onto my lap. Before I had a chance to ready myself the sharp material cut into my skin, making me gasp out in pain. Clutching my dress tightly, another lash came moments after in the same spot and I cried out louder._

"_Be silent!" my mother barked as she strikes me again. "You brought this upon yourself. If only you were a good girl like your sister."_

_Mary, my perfect sister, named after the Queen of the Christian Heaven, whilst I, was named after the sinner. That was all I was to my parents: A living incarnation of the sins they had committed. A blight that they could not fully rid themselves of, but tried to instead, beat into submission. _

_As more and more cuts decorated my skin, I started to feel numb. There was only so much blood you could spill, so much pain you could feel, before it all just became nothingness. _

_My head rested against the edge of my bed, the material wet with tears, as I just wished for it all to stop. Even if I had to die, as long as it would just end._

_Seconds passed between strikes,_ _until finally, my mother exhausted herself. From her shadow, I could see her wiping her forehead._

"_Do you see what you made me do to you, Maggie?" she asked me. "All your father and I want is for you to behave yourself. Why must you make that so hard?"_

_Swallowing hard I choked out a small apology. It seemed to suffice for now. Yet as she left her voice turned a dark tone that frightened me to my core. "This is your last chance Maggie. No more mistakes. I will no longer spare you from your father's wrath. Whatever befalls you is your own problem."_

_With that the door slammed and I collapsed onto the floor weakly. Tears fell from my face onto the cold floor, mixing with the crimson color of my blood. My body trembled weakly as I reached under my bed and pulled out the book. _

_At this time, it was my only comfort._

_

* * *

  
_

Vanessa paused at that point and glanced down at May. The young vampire appeared captivated, her mouth opened wide, anticipating the rest.

"Did that kind of stuff happen to you all the time?" she asked in a whisper, the atrocities she described foreign to her. How could any mother whip their child until they bleed? What kind of father would rather have his daughter be dead than come home alive and well?

Vanessa nodded slowly and May placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Nessa," she gasped placing a gentle hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Smiling gently, Vanessa pet the young girl's hair. "Don't worry about it, it had a happy ending," Vanessa reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yep, after all, this is the story of how I became a vampire. Obviously it ends well."

"Oh yeah!" May giggled lightly as she propped her head on Vanessa's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes Vanessa continued:

* * *

_The morning rolled around quietly after my lashing. Isabel came up an hour later to clean and redress me. Then for the rest of the afternoon, it was just me and the tales of Scheherazade. _

_As I read through the array of tales, I realized just how much of the world I didn't know off outside of Europe and India._

_The worlds of Aladdin, Ali Baba and Sinbad seemed so far off from my world of petticoats and finery. What I would have given to be sailing with Sinbad across the seven seas to undiscovered places, yet, my future, at that time, was located in my rooms._

_On my bed were some flowers Isabel had brought up as a little gift from outside. They were lilies, my favorite. Both to look at and to eat. _

_I pulled each petal from its stem and placed it in my mouth, it was a bittersweet taste, which left my stomach hungry for more. As I turned to the story of the Fisherman and the Djinn I placed another petal in my mouth._

_Without a warning my door slammed open and my father came in. I paused mid chew and tried to cover the book with my dress, but it was too late._

"_What are you hiding?" he asked marching towards my bed._

"_Nothing," I said quickly._

_His hand brought a sudden sting on my face, causing me to stumble roughly against the bed.__He grabbed the book and looked at it with a sneer._

"_Where did you get this heathen book?" he asked me in a low voice._

"_I-I found it in the forest," I answered. _

"_Ruth!" he screamed and then my mother came running up to my room, casting me a hard look as she entered. "Look." He handed her the book._

"_Muslim garbage," she spat throwing the book into the hearth. _

"_No!" I yelled and I stood up to retrieve it, only to have my father smack me down again. _

_His eyes traveled to my bed and he saw the flowers and the teeth marks on some of them. He grabbed one of the stems, before turning at me with wild eyes. "What in God's name is this girl? Why are you eating flowers?"_

_I glanced to my mother desperately. Panic shone in her eyes. My illness was something she had kept from my father all my life. To reveal that she had known about this would undo her as badly as it would me. Slowly the panic changed and she came close to my father._

"_Mathew," she said in a hushed voice. "You know what they say about Changelings?"_

"_Changelings?" my father questioned. _

"_They are fairies who steal people away and send one of their own in their place."_

"_What nonsense is that?" I yelled turning to my father. "Daddy, father, sir, I am sick, I have always been sick!"_

"_Poppycock!" my mother shot back. "Maggie has always been in the finest health. Who are you Changeling?"_

"_Father you can not believe this nonsense?" I asked him with pleading eyes. _

_My father's eyes darted to me, then back to my mother. "She was in the forest for three days. They said no one could have survived that kind of cold."_

"_I was rescued by a gypsy woman!"_

"_Liar!" mother bellowed._

"_She is the one who gave me in the book!"_

"_You told me you found it in the forest," my father spoke._

_The lie trapped me, the small lie that which had created a cloud doubt within my father's mind. A doubt that made an educated man like him believe in a Changeling._

_My father grabbed my mother and dragged her out of my room. The door slammed with a thud; a click and the sound of their footsteps as they scurried down. Running to the door I tried to open it, but it was locked. _

_Fear bubbled inside of me. What would happen to me now?_

_Paranoia is one of the first steps to insanity. The entire rest of the day my mind imagining my fate._

_I probably would be sent to the Americas and disowned from my family. That would mean I would never see my nephews or my sister ever again. Mary would never risk coming to see me and Edward would forget about me like all children do._

_Ripping me from the few people who loved me was worse than a thousand lashes. _

_Gradually, despite the fear, despite the paranoia, I fell asleep. The worry ate away at my strength and slowly, I feel into slumber on my bed hugging the dirt covered 'One Thousand and One Nights'._

_A hand clamped over my mouth, interrupting my sleep. My instincts caused me to flail and kick, but someone seemed to be prepared for it.__My hands and feet were held by a pair of strong hands as someone tied me up like cattle._

_I tried to bite at the hand over my mouth, but the person was smart enough to squeeze my jaw. A blindfold was put over my eyes and I flailed more._

"_Pick her up!" I heard my father's voice order._

"_Father! Father!" I tried to yell through the hand, but I was ignored. _

_Struggling as best I could, my captors growled in frustration. Something blunt smacked against the back of my head and everything went dark. _

"_Are you sure this will work Ruth?" my father's voice questioned._

"_All the myths say that if you burn the Changeling the true person will come back the next day," mother explained. _

"_Even if the myths are not true, the only ones who know about her return are the servants. They will keep their mouths shut."_

_My eyes opened slowly and I was confronted by the night sky and a sea of trees. I was out in the forest, but I didn't feel the cold snow under me, or soft grass. I felt itchy hay. _

_Turning my head weakly, I saw my parents beside me. In my father's hand was a torch. "W-what is going on?"_

"_We are sending your unholy self back to where you came from," my father hissed. _

"_Mother…tell him," I begged with all I could muster. "Tell him the truth."_

_It was like talking to the air. As my father approached me with his torch in hand the realization of what he was going to do dawned on me. _

_They were going to burn me on the pyre._

"_No!" I screamed trying to struggle, but I was bound tightly by the rope. Panic surged through me. How could they do this? Did they really believe I was a changeling? Or did I matter so little to them, that it was the best solution? _

"_Scream all you want, no one can hear you," my mother said as she went back into the carriage. "Light the fire Mathew and then we will leave."_

_Father nodded and he looked at me one last time. I searched his eyes for any flicker of compassion, but there was none. Only fear and disappointment. _

_He dropped the torch onto the pyre and joined my mother into the carriage, driving off and leaving me, their mistake, to burn._

_Being burned alive proved to be a slow death: slow and teasing, with the smell of smoke and the heating of the flames approaching closer. Bound, I could not run or even move that much. I could only lay there screaming for help, that I knew would never come._

_The fire consumed me, tearing apart every cell, nerve and muscle. My skin pealed off the bone leaving piece of my skeleton exposed. The ability to scream was waning with each passing moment and I had given up the hope of any rescue. For what kind of life could I have, half-dead?_

_Suddenly, the flames seemed to stop their attack on my flesh and died down. It wasn't the wind, for there had not been a breeze in the air. I saw a kind face looking down at me._

_Neith._

_My charred mouth couldn't even move to form her name. Everything hurt. I just wanted it to stop. _

_Her hand hovered over my face, almost touching, but never direct contact. "Do you want to live?" she asked me in that warm voice._

_If there was a chance for me to live, I wanted it. I didn't know how to respond, I was afraid to move my body and inflict any more pain on myself. _

_Somehow, I think she knew what I wanted to say and she leaned down to my neck. She kissed the burnt skin of my neck once before biting into it._

_With that one pain ended and another began. However, at the end of this new pain, my life begun again. Revived, healed and more powerful than I had ever been in life. _

_

* * *

  
_

As Vanessa finished her tale, she looked down at May with a light smile. "See, happy ending?"

Instead of seeing May smile, she was confronted by tears and a whimpering face. Frowning, she brushed off the tears with her thumb.

"What's wrong with you?"

May sniffled and hugged Vanessa tightly. "Th-they tried to kill you! Your own parents! No wonder you're so upset all the time!"

"I take offense to that," Vanessa said with a scoff. "I'm not upset all the time. Nor, would I be upset about _that. _I hated my parents. Besides, Neith is my _Ima_, mother, and is doing a much better job at it."

"So, she was the one who transformed you," May stated softly.

"Yes, and my illness carried on into this new life of mine. That's why I have the power of sensory illusion and manipulation," Vanessa explained. "My pica became useful in the end. My power helps me to remember a lot about being human, it's part of the reason I'm not as bloodthirsty as the other Volturi."

"But you still drink human blood?" May asked as she stared at Vanessa's eyes.

They had been blue in life and were slowly darkening the more she drank. Her irises were a dark purple color, with little hints of red swirling around.

"Yes, I still drink human blood."

Vanessa saw May's eyes droop slightly in drowsiness. "Go to sleep May," she ordered gently. "I don't want your mother to harass me about keeping you up."

"Can I stay here?"

"Why?"

"I…I just feel comfortable here," May told her, a light blush upon her cheeks. "If it will bother you then…"

Vanessa took the blanket that was pooled at their feet and covered them both with it. She wrapped her arms around the young vampire and closed her own eyes.

"It doesn't bother me," she reassured May with a pat on the head.

With a content smile May closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the case of Bridget Cleary, an Irish woman who was killed by her husband, in 1895, when he thought that she was a Changeling. **

**The next chapter we will have some more of my crazy, lustful, insane Edward. I think he is so much sexier that way.**


	13. Chapter 13: Better than Heroin

_I wrote this chapter from Edward's perspective and had so much fun doing it. I hope you all enjoy it. Acknowledgements are at the bottom. _

_Also topaz1901, Vanessa has pica and it makes her eat food that normal people wouldn't._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Songs: __**Addicted**__ by Kelly Clarkson & __**It's All Coming Back to Me Now**__ by Celine Dion_

_

* * *

_

"Well I don't know about you, but all this fake eating is making me really hungry," Emmett said, patting on his stomach lightly. "Can we go on a quick hunt?" he asked looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked out the window. It was nightfall and the forest was alive with deer and other wild animals that would be able to sedate their appetite. He nodded and looked at the rest of us. "If the rest of you are up to it?"

"Why not," Rosalie said pushing away her untouched plate of food. "I can let out some aggression."

Her topaz eyes darted towards me angrily before she got up. She was still upset over the earlier incident. The thoughts running through her mind were a mixture of annoyance and frustrations that was directed towards Bella and me.

_I can not wait to leave this place, _she thought violently as she went to join the others.

She said it as if it would be a punishment to the rest of us. The house was always more peaceful without her and the negativity that followed her.

Bella placed a hand on my shoulder when she saw I hadn't moved from my spot. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

I took her hand and gave her a kind smile. "I'm fine Bella, just thinking."

"Don't you want to join the hunt?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was worried about me and my earlier agreement with Vanessa. Guilt plagued my mind as I thought of how much I was keeping from her. Yet, I feared that speaking the truth would only break the only love she had ever known.

This was for the best.

Shaking my head gently I gave Bella's hand a little squeeze. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Besides someone has to watch Renesmee while you're away. I don't want to leave her with only Vanessa."

Bella's eyes darkened and I saw her glace towards the staircase briefly before turning back to me; the worry now mixed with fury and something more I couldn't identify.

"What happened between you and her Edward?" she asked lowly, fear seeping through each words and creating more guilt inside of me as a lie already began to form on my tongue.

"Nothing Bella," I said, running my fingers across the contours of her face, trying to brush away the worry lines on the side of her mouth. "She just changed one day."

"Esme said that you two were close?" she asked.

Memories circled in my mind.

We were close.

* * *

_I watched her lips form that infamous smile that forever teased and taunted my self-control, it called out to me from the meadow, beckoning my company. _

"_Master Mason," she would say in that light, merry tone as I approached her. "How doth the day go?"_

_Smiling, I would bow to her like a gentleman. "The day brightens as I see your lovely face Lady Magdalena." The wind blew softly and the flowers, hidden behind my person, blew their sent towards my lady of the meadow._

_As the scent reached her nose, the smile, that beautiful smile, changed into a smirk. Amethyst eyes met my topaz ones._

"_Are you courting me Master Mason?" she asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to her it from my lips._

"_If my lady shall permit me," I answered, pulling out the flowers. Violets, lilies and roses, all her favorites. _

_Rising from her spot she came up to me, taking the bouquet in her hands. Bringing each petal to her nose, she took in every scent, the smirk never leaving her mouth._

"_I don't know Master Mason," she taunted playfully. "You are not the first gentleman to try and win my heart with flowers."_

_Meeting her smirk with one of my own, I reached into the breast pocket of my jacket and pulled out a book. Her true weakness. "Then may I win you over with this?" _

_The light in her eyes told me that I had, as her hands reached out and took the book from me. "__**As I Lay Dying**__ by William Faulkner," she said. "I have not read this one yet."_

"_I know," I responded. My fingers reached up and touched one of her curls. Her hair was longer then. "I thought you would enjoy it."_

"_Thank you, Edward."_

_In her mind, I saw that this meant more to her than the flowers. While they were just a general symbol of affections, the book was personal. It showed that I knew her. It confirmed that my affections were genuine. _

_Tilting her head up from the book, I looked at her mouth. The mouth that had haunted my thoughts since the moment we met._

"_May I?" I asked softly, awed by the need in my own voice. How could a woman do this to a man? _

_The book fell out of her hands with a light thud against the grass and her cool hands cupped my face. Her thumbs running over the outline of my lips; warmth filled my body from her touch and I knew it wasn't just her powers that caused this. _

_Gripping her hips gently I pulled her soft body towards me, despite to kiss her, but waiting for her approval. I could hear it in her mind, but I wanted to see it form on those lips. That one word: _

_**Yes**__. _

"_You may," she said softly, still stroking my lips, "as long as I'm kissing Edward Mason not Edward Cullen."_

_A smile came to my mouth as she said that. That was our little secret._

"_As long as I may kiss Magdalena, not Vanessa."_

_Softness touched my lips and I could feel something forming inside of my chest. Holding Vanessa, no, Magdalena against me, I knew our kiss was burning through the lies and the walls that we had created for protection. _

_We no longer needed them. _

_From this moment we each made a silent vow that we would protect each other. _

_Months later…I broke my vow._

_

* * *

_

"Esme was mistaken," I said sharply as I pushed the memory out of my mind. "We were only close for the same reason Rosalie and I were close. There was no one else for us to talk to."

Bella nodded, accepting my answer without any questions. Relief flooded through me as she did, but a part of me knew that she always would.

From my brief visits into her mind, I saw that her love for me was unconditional. As was her trust. It hurt to have to take advantage of that, but it was for the best.

"We will be back soon," she told me as she planted a loving kiss on my lips. I held her head to lengthen the kiss. I needed it to fight it off. Her love would keep me from lusting.

That was my hope.

Watching her leave with the rest of my family a realization dawned on me. I was alone with just _her _and Renesmee.

My daughter had retreated upstairs after dinner, upset slightly by the fight that had occurred. It was obvious that Renesmee was enchanted by Vanessa. It showed in her desire to impress the blonde vampire.

_Like father, like daughter, _I thought with a bitter frown.

Taking a breath and trying to identify where my daughter's scent was, I found her scent: sweet and innocent mixed with another. Unlike my daughter's it was raw and sensual:

_Vanessa_.

Climbing up the staircase I followed the combined smiles and it led me to _her_ bedroom. The door was open and I saw Renesmee and Vanessa sleeping. Renesmee was sleeping on her hands, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

She felt safe.

Vanessa had her arm around the girl, protectively, like a sleeping lioness with her cub.

My daughter had taken after me in ever sense of her appearance, minus Bella's chocolate eyes. In this moment, with her eyes closed, hiding all hints of Bella's maternity, Vanessa seemed like her mother.

I felt disgusted for thinking that, but, the disgust quickly faded as the thought of pro-creating with Vanessa took precedent, causing an array of emotions to take control of my thoughts.

_Me over her. Our bodies arched together. Moving in perfect sync. No barriers. No walls. Just feeling. _

A soft growl escaped my lips. Looking down, I gripped my hair trying to force the thought away.

"Daddy?" a soft voice called out.

Glancing up I saw my daughter sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. Those eyes brought back the tight feeling in my stomach. They proved Bella's part in our daughter's existence. In my mind, I was trying to take that away from her.

"Renesmee, go in your own bed," I ordered as gently as possible, trying to ignore my stomach's pain.

"Alright daddy," she said pulling out from Vanessa's protective hold slowly, not wanting to wake her, as she got out of the bed and slid the covers over Vanessa's body, before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Night Nessa."

Renesmee yawned lightly before hugging me. "Good night daddy."

I watched her go and then turned back to the woman still sleeping in the bed. My feet moved without my command. Driven by something other than thought, it was pure emotions that beckoned me to her side.

It had been years since I'd ever watched a woman sleep. Not since Bella. The impure thoughts I'd had then repeated themselves now.

Vanessa looked different as she slept. The sly smile, the smugness, the cold front all vanished and it was like that day in the meadow. She was Magdalena again.

That infamous mouth was parted slightly and those pink lips seemed so soft and kissable, just like that day. Leaning in slightly, I touched a strand of her hair. Instead of long and curly, it was straight and short.

It was so different from what she used to be.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly as I curled the hair with my finger, closing my eyes, as if trying to reclaim a little piece of the past.

"You," a sharp voice answered and my eyes widened as I found myself staring at a pair of glowing violet eyes.

Vanessa was glaring at me, my body pinned as her hands gripped my wrists above my head. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. Her voice wasn't as sharp, but it was taunting. All the softness of her sleeping state was gone and it was like looking at another person.

"I came to get Nessie."

"I don't think Nessie was in my hair," she answered smartly. "Now what's the real reason you are here?"

I glared at the blonde and tried to free myself from her grasp, but she only gripped my wrists tighter. She was stronger than me and after years of living with the Volturi, it was honed.

"I have nothing to say to you," I said coldly as I looked up at her.

"Really?" she asked smirking down at me. "Because I think, by the way you were curling my hair, you have a lot to say about me."

"Well you are mistaken."

A frown came on her lips and she leaned in closer. Her scent assaulted me and I felt something inside of me burn. I hated her. I wanted to wring her neck. Yet, I still wanted her near. I wanted to hold her like we once did.

"You have become him," she said softly.

"What?" I grumbled in confusion.

"You've become Edward Cullen," she answered. "Lying behind a false perfection, trying to be someone you're not, and always trying to be the one who can do everything. Edward Cullen. You have become him and you've lost Edward Mason. You're losing yourself."

It felt like someone had dived into my self-conscious and pulled out everything I tried to keep hidden about myself. The fact that there was no maliciousness in her voice made it even worse, she sounded concerned about him. Her eyes looked mournful. As if Edward Mason was truly dead and gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Such a liar."

"You're one to talk," I hissed. "If Edward Mason is lost then Magdalena is a rotting corpse."

Her eyes became cold once more and my head snapped to the side violently as her hand connected with my face. "Says her murderer!" she yelled. My face stung from the intensity of the slap, but not more than the words.

"I didn't kill her," I said softly. "You know I didn't."

Vanessa's head tilted down and I could tell by the quivering of her chin that something was hurting inside of her. "You did…" she said in a harsh whisper. "I hate you…"

"No, no you don't, Maggie," I said softly.

"Don't call me that," she yelled, her eyes burning. They have gotten darker, with the more blood she drank, showing how much further she had gone down into the dark side of our kind. "You have no right."

"So why are you so angry?" I asked.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" she shot back, using attitude to cover up her pain.

"Well you won't let me leave," I responded with a small smirk on my lips.

A light chuckled escaped her lips and she looked up at me. "You're a bastard, Edward, do you know that?"

"It's been mentioned."

Laughter came again, this time from both of us and it felt good; it felt good to have that, the way it used to be.

"So?" Vanessa asked. Slowly, the confidence and smugness returning to her face. "Does Bella know you are in here?"

A frown came as she mentioned my wife. Her voice heavy with adulterous implications. "She is out hunting with the family."

"Which means no," she concluded with a light sigh. "I still can't believe you fell in love with her as a human. It's like loving a hamburger."

I didn't appreciate my wife being compared to a hamburger and feeling Vanessa's hold slowly loosen, I used my speed to turn the tide. With a flick of the wrist I was on top of her, the condescending smile still on her face.

"Is this supposed to prove a point?" she asked.

"Take back what you said," I ordered sharply.

"Why should I?"

Vanessa relaxed under my weight, her eyes were closed slightly and slowly gaining back its former peace.

"You lose your virginity to her didn't you." She stated more than asked. "I can just imagine that. You're trying so hard not to lose control. Frustrated that there is so much lust built up inside that you can't act on. So scared to break her, yet just wanting to feel something."

Something about the way she spoke hypnotized me and I couldn't stop listening to her. In my mind I was reliving my first night with Bella.

"Then you finally have her and each motion is like a stab. You are just grazing the blade, but never drawing blood. She is satisfied, but you…you have only done enough to sedate yourself. Now, she is a vampire and you no longer have to worry about breaking her, yet that memory of your first time stays with you. In your eyes she will always be innocent Bella…and breakable."

She finished and her eyes met mine.

How could she read me so well, knowing things that I didn't even acknowledge in my own thoughts?

"You look confused Master Mason," Vanessa said playfully.

I leaned in closer, her smell assaulting all of my senses until everything was just one bright violet blur. Something soft brushed against my mouth and a shudder when though my spine.

"May I?" I asked softly, scared as the words left my mouth.

"What about Bella?"

"What about Aro?"

Silence filled the space between us before I felt her breath against my face. "Only if I can kiss Edward Mason," she said with a smile.

"You own Edward Mason," I told her with a small smile on my face.

Her mouth tasted like vanilla with a hint of some foreign sweetness that I couldn't identify. My hands slid from her arms, down to her waist as I pulled her closer to me, revealing in her warmth.

_Betrayer…adulterer…_

Those words rang through the back of my mind. I could picture Bella's face in my mind, but as Vanessa fingers slid down my shirt and against my bare skin, the picture got darker and darker, until there was nothing but vanilla.

Years ago I told Bella she smelt like my own brand of personal heroin. As I slid the shirt off of Vanessa's body, I knew that this was beyond heroin. It was something better, stronger, mixed with an addictive substance that I just couldn't shake.

Clothes piled at the edge of the bed. Hands stroking, caressing each other as if trying to hold on to this little piece of the present and reclaim the past that was lost to us. Then in the final act of betray I allowed it to happen.

I allowed myself to draw blood.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called out to me.

* * *

My eyes burst open and I looked at the doorway. There Bella stood, her eyes scrunched up in confusion. "What…what are you doing?"

Looking down I saw Vanessa's eyes closed, her body still covered under the blanket. I was standing by the bed, my face close to Vanessa's but not touching.

My spine went straight as I turned to my wife. "Renesmee was in her, she said she was missing her earring. I was checking to see if it was in the bed."

One of her brown eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, alright, did you find it?"

I let out a relived breathe. _She would always believe me…_

My hands went in my pockets, stretching out the waist to hide evidence of my coveting another woman. "No, I'll just check when Vanessa is awake."

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "Now tell me, how was the hunt?"

As the door shut behind me, I looked back slightly at my addiction. Vanessa turned in the bed and the sheet slid off slightly. The door closed with a thud and a white door blocked her from my sight.

_Goodbye Maggie._

_Goodbye Edward Mason._

_

* * *

_

_**Acknowledgements: Cuenta, Lady Ruthven, SecretDreamer12, KittyLo, MissSilvermoon, Ushio-Chan, VintageRomanceGloves, littlepinkballetslippers, Tackett1995, WannaBeBella13, frikinchikin18, elyse.s2, girlcanwrite16, celloliciousedwardlover, TearofMist, ricky, larissa, macenzie, xXxShizxXx, VampireWizardsCliquesOhmy, skyeblue0610, Babyshel, teamswitzforever, Noble Korhedron, Kristine, xoxocullenluverxoxo, torie, Shadow Spirit, Edward'sGirlForEternity, bananavamp, topaz1901, and teamedward303.**_

_**You all are simply the best, it is because of you that I write this story and I hope that as it goes on you will be happy with it. I love you all. **_

_**As a gift for you, I have made a video for this fanfiction. The link is (without the spaces):**_

_**h t tp : / / s 7 2 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m /a l b u m s /w w 2 6 5 / M e l i n a P e n du l u m / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = wh y e d wa rd 1.f l v  
**_

**Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Memories in the dust

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter with the, oh so lusty, Edward Cullen. This chapter will be second to last flashback chapter. The next flashback chapter will be really, far away, so enjoy this last one.

* * *

Chapter Playlist: _Memories_ by Within Temptation & _Dreams on Fire_ by Suzanne D'Mello

* * *

The door slammed shut and Vanessa's purple eyes opened slightly, blinking a few times to clear the cloudiness. Reaching around she touched the place where May had been sleeping. It was still fairly warm, indicating she had just recently left.

Turning around in her bed, she loosed the covers before sitting up. The feeling of faux-sleep slowly ran its course, until her mind was out of its daze. However, a bit of confusion lingered. Reaching up Vanessa touched her lips. They burned slightly under her cold fingertips. It almost felt as if she had been kissed by a very familiar set of lips.

Getting up she went over to the duffle bag that was on the floor. She hadn't bothered to unpack anything; wrinkled clothes were the last thing on her mind when she came to Forks. Shifting through the multiple pieces of cloth she picked up a large golden box from the bottom.

The image on the lock of the box was frightening. It was the head of a jackal, the face of Anubis, Egyptian God of Death, and Neith's personal patron god.

"Who better to watch over your greatest possessions than one who doesn't fear even death?" Neith told her when she was given the box at _Rosh Hashanah_ many years ago. Long before she'd even met Rosalie. It was her treasure chest.

"Open Simsim," Vanessa whispered softly and the mouth of Anubis opened up. Pulling back the death god's head she looked at her treasures.

The copy of _One Thousand and One Nights _that was given to her by Neith was the first thing there. Picking up the book she looked through the pieces of jewelry that lay under it. Pieces from all across the world were inside. India, China, Korea, Wales, Germany, Egypt; the whole world in this one box.

Yet, one piece of jewelry stuck out, the one she was looking for. It was under _As I Lay Dying_, a beautiful pendant. The chain was black, made of onyx beads that were strung together with silk. The pendant itself was a piece of amethyst cut in the image of a small lotus blossom. The weight of the gem sat heavy in the palm of her hand.

Heavy with the broken promise that it held.

* * *

_It had been almost a full year since I had lived with the Cullens. There was a contentment I felt with them. It was as if I was reclaiming the family I'd lost so long ago. Carlisle filled the role of father perfectly. He was already English and blond, just as I was. When we walked down the streets at night people would compliment him on the lovely father-daughter picture we made. _

_Those compliments were doubled when Rosalie was there as the younger daughter: my little sister. After spending all my life being the baby sister is was odd being the eldest. Yet, I enjoyed being with Rosalie and teaching her things the way Neith had taught me so long ago. _

_Esme was my new mother, a role she was eager to play and one I was eager to embrace. Neith would always be my __**Ima**__, but Esme was a mother in different ways. With Esme I could be a baby girl again, running to her with the smallest concerns. Sometimes, I would wish that I could actually be a girl again so that I could curl up on her lap and let her take care of me. I doubt she would have minded it if I did in my adult form, but my age and pride wouldn't allow me to attempt that._

_As the roles of family were slowly filling up, the role of lover appeared with my growing relationship with Edward Mason; I never called him Edward Cullen when we were alone. After he gave me his token of affection in the form of a book, my heart was his. As the year dragged on we were inspirable. Complete with midnight bike riding through the sullen streets of New York, visiting the blues clubs and helping those on breadlines with food that we didn't need. _

_Most importantly, we talked often, about anything and everything, especially the past. I heard stories about his mother Elizabeth and his father Edward Sr. In return I told him about my own family, carefully editing out the beatings and abuse._

"_Do you miss them?" he asked me one afternoon as we laid together on the soft grass of Central Park, my powers hiding our glittering skin from sight. His cool fingers stroked my curly hair slowly. _

_Playing with the apple in my hand I looked up at the clouds, contemplating his question. In all honesty, I had no love for my parents. A dark part of me hoped there was a hell that they could burn in. Neith, Carlisle and Esme were the only parents I had or needed. _

_As for my sister Mary, not even Rosalie, who I loved dearly, could replace my big sister who had never done anything wrong, except put up with a bastard husband, so yes I did miss her greatly. _

_Then of course there was my little Edward. Gazing at the big one who laid next to me, I couldn't help, but think of my brown eyed nephew. He was the one I missed above all others. The only family person I wish I could have said goodbye to._

_Turning to Edward, I rested my head on his chest. "I miss my sister and nephew," I confessed to him honestly. "I never did get to say goodbye to him."_

"_The other Edward," he said knowingly._

_Chuckling lightly I nodded. "Yes, my other Edward." Looking up at Edward, I ran my fingers through his bronze hair playfully. "Although the games I play with you are different from the ones I played with him."_

_Smirking, his hand went from my hair to my chin, pulling my face up closer to his own. "You better not have," he teased. "I know things were different back then, but still."_

_I noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes, but I ignored as our lips met and his fingers entangled themselves in my hair once more. _

_Even if I couldn't forget all those I had left behind, I would have to move on. Those who loved me would have wanted me to and those who didn't deserved to be left in the dust of time._

* * *

_**Yom Kippur**__ was approaching in and I had been attending Temple with a vigor that would have impressed my father greatly. I'll admit, that at times I neglected my Jewish fate, but never __**Yom Kippur**__.__I hoped that by treating our holiest day with respect that it would make up for my past sins. It wasn't the holiday of atonement for no reason. _

_As I left Temple, I spotted Edward waiting for me in the new Ford car he'd purchased. As I got in, I saw that mischievous look._

"_What are you up to Edward Mason? I'm a good girl for the next few days." The smile on his face showed me what he thought of me ever being a 'good girl'. _

"_Look in the side compartment," he told me. Reaching inside the side of the car I felt two slips of paper. Looking at them I saw they were plane tickets to Yorkshire, England: my home. _

_Looking back at Edward I held out the tickets. "What is this for?"_

"_Well, Yom Kippur is about atonement isn't it? I figured what better time for you to go home and make peace with your family."_

_Raising an eyebrow, I slid the tickets back inside of the compartment. "Well, that's all well and good, but seeing as how my family is dead that might be a tad difficult."_

"_Oh ye' of little faith."_

"_You should talk, Gentile." My eyes lingered at where the tickets were. It had been over a hundred years since I had touched Yorkshire soil. Yet, what better place to make up for the past, then the place where it had all begun: York, Yorkshire. _

"_When do we leave?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Why so soon?" _

_Edward didn't answer me and just kept driving down the road._

* * *

_York had changed in the many years since I had last been there. A reminder of how life goes on, even when you're not there to experience it. Yet, as I walked the rainy street with Edward, pieces of the past stood tall. _

_As we passed York Castle, I pointed it out to Edward with a smile. "That is were Robert Aske was wrapped in chains before being hug by order of Henry VIII."_

_Edward's arm hug loosely around my shoulders and he looked up at the castle with me. "What was his crime?"_

"_They called it treason, but he was really hung for putting his faith before a selfish king," I told him._

"_Sounds like you admire him," Edward noted._

"_Well, he probably wouldn't like me since his faith had no problem pushing us out of England," I commented. "However, I do admire those willing to stand up to injustice, even when they don't see the irony in the situation."_

_As we walked through the city streets the farther we went, the less crowded it became until we only saw a few people walk. The huge buildings were slowly replaced as small homes, trees and the graveyard came into view. _

_I froze slightly and gripped Edward's hand as I gazed at the headstones that sprung up from the ground. An eerie realization that if events had gone differently Edward and I would be buried with only a slab of stone to remind people of who we were._

_Stroking my fingers, Edward peeked down at me. "Are you ready to do this?" His voice was soft, comforting and I took a deep breath that I knew I didn't need. Taking a slow step we entered the graveyard. _

_Markers indicated which families were buried in each section. With each step that we got closer to G, my stomach clenched up in a way that only happened when I was hungry. Finishing up the H's we finally got into the G's and the feeling in my gut only grew more intense. Yet I couldn't find my name. Squinting around in confusion I searched for Goldstein._

"_Where is it?" I muttered, letting go of Edward's hand briefly. _

_An old man was walking through the graveyard with flowers in his hand. Another mourner. _

"'_Scuse me," I said, my Yorkshire lit coming out as I spoke. "Do you know where the Goldstein's are buried?"_

_The older man stroked his beard for a moment in thought before looking up at me. "Ah, the Goldstein's are not buried under that name. They're buried under Richards, their daughter's husband's name."_

_Rage bubbled inside of my chest as the man told me that. My bastard father, was he so ashamed of his heritage that he wouldn't even be buried under his own name?_

_Goldstein, the name taunted me, that perfectly Jewish name that my father brought me up to be ashamed of, to hide. _

"_Thank you," I told the old man as I walked down to the R's, empowered by a hatred for my father and his anti-Semitic crap. As a child I had swallowed it; now I was a woman, no matter what my frozen age made me appear to be._

_As I came to Richard's I felt a snarl come across my lips as I saw my father's grave. Mathew Goldstein. _

_I spit on his grave. A nasty wad like spit that came from the bottom of my throat. "I hate you," I hissed at his tombstone. "I hate you for treating me and everyone else like crap. You disgust me for being a coward afraid of your own name."_

_Buried next to him was my mother Ruth Anne Goldstein. Looking at the date of her death she passed away a few years after my 'death'. "I hope you suffered every day of your pathetic life." The venom in my voice was demonic against my ears. "I will never forgive you for wanting me dead. For turning your back on me and selling your first born child to a man who never appreciated her."_

_I turned away from them running my fingers through my hair in frustration. Even from the grave they controlled my feelings. Inflicting my soul with a blackness that wouldn't be washed away. With the inability to cry this was all I could do. Curse, yell and scream. Taking another step I looked at a larger headstone. _

_Mary Richards. _

_My big sister. Looking at the date of death my eyes widened. She died three months after me. Questions spun in my head. How? Why? Looking at the engraving it answered my question._

'_An angel had died giving birth to another one, Elizabeth.'_

_My sister had finally gotten her little daughter and paid the ultimate price for it. Taking a few quick breaths I look down. "Mary, I'm so sorry," my voice hitched and I felt ashamed that I couldn't even cry at this moment. Touching the engraving I smiled sadly. "I'm sure she was an angel." _

_The next three headstones were my nephews each one following the other in a somber domino effect. I left a small kiss on the tops of each. Guilty for not loving them more._

_Then came his, my Edward's grave. _

_I took a step back and bumped into Edward. I had almost forgotten he was there, silently watching me grieve. My hands searched his out and he gripped my hands almost painfully tight. "I can't…" I whispered. "I can't…"_

_His head rested at the crook of my neck and placed a small kiss there. "Yes, you can," he whispered in my ear. "You can do this. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. Don't leave him again without saying goodbye."_

_Even though what he said was true, I couldn't help the feeling of dread. After all, I couldn't even cry for him. The most human action I couldn't even do it. Would he still know that I missed him? _

_Taking a deep breath and squeezing Edward's hand gently once more I walked over to the grave, lifted up my skirt and kneeled down. My arms wrapped around the cold slab of stone and I rested my cheek against it. I wondered which was colder. It or me?_

_My fingers brushed against his name slowly: Lord Edward George Goldstein Richards. _

"_Hello my little love," I whispered against the rock, holding it close to my chest. Hoping that someway, somehow he could hear me. "I'm sorry that I never came back that night, but your aunty had some problems with the snow." A light, sorrowful laugh crept out of my mouth. "I hope you know I wanted with all my heart to come back home to you. To hug you, and kiss you and play tag with you and your brothers." A hitch came in my throat. "I wish I had been there to take care of you when your mommy died, but I know you were a tough little solider. I'll bet you were the best big brother ever to little Elizabeth._

"_I want you to know that I missed you every day. That I still do miss you, but just knowing that you lived a long life makes me so happy. I would love to be human again, just for the chance to be with you again someday." Raising my face from the gravestone I touched the spot, knowing that if I could have cried it would have been drenched. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you."_

_Standing up slowly a mixture of relief and emptiness entered me. I was relieved that after so long, I was able to let go of all the feelings that I had towards my family, but now what did I have left? Where do I go from here?_

_Feeling Edward's arms wrap around me, I knew the answer. "Forward."_

* * *

"_Why are we going here?" I asked as we started toward my old family house. Edward had insisted we go there, but I didn't see the point. The fact that he refused to answer my inquiries only made me want to hit him. "You know I don't like surprises."_

_As we got closer to the house I could see a group of large cars outside, loading items from inside the house into the trunks._

"_What is going on?" I asked looking up at Edward. Still no answer. He was really trying to get that punch._

_As we got closer I saw an old woman, around sixty directing the workers as they loaded the trucks carefully. Her grey-blonde hair was cut short, but long bangs covered her large brown eyes. Very familiar looking eyes._

"_Be careful with that chair, it was my great-grandfather's," she warned the man who was holding a large red chair with gold trimming._

_It was my father's chair. Her great-grandfather's chair. Therefore she was my grand-niece. Peering up at Edward I saw him smile at the realization on my face. This was the reason why he wanted to leave for England so soon. Why he wanted to see the house. To show me them, my family._

"_Excuse me," I called out as I approached the old woman, my grand-niece. "Is this your home?"_

_The woman wrapped a shawl around her as the breeze picked up. "Well it was mine, lass, but my family and I have gotten a house from my cousin in Germany. So we are giving this one to charity. They are going to turn in into an orphanage." The woman looked at me closely, pulling on a pair of spectacles. "My word, dear, are you of any relation to me? You are the spitting image of my Veronica."_

_Coughing nervously, I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. How do you explain to someone that you were their supposedly dead grand-aunt, who turned into a vampire after almost being burned alive by their parents? _

_You don't. You come up with a damn good lie._

"_Your great-grand father had an extra-martial affair with a maid and she bore him a son, who in turn became my great-grand father," I lied smoothly, trying to remember if I added the right about of greats in that situation."_

_The old woman sucked her teeth. "Leave it to great-grand daddy to do something like that. I never met the man, but if what my daddy said was true." She shook her head before looking up at me, then suddenly I saw her blush like a school girl. "My, my, is that your beau, cousin?"_

_Peering up at Edward, whose hand was comfortably around my waist, I smiled and nodded. "This is my beau, alright."_

_Edward gave me a playful pinch on the hip before shaking the old woman's hand. "Edward Mason, nice to meet you ma'am."_

"_Ah, Edward," she cooed. "That was my daddy's name. My name is Magdalena Court."_

_My heart swelled up like a sponge. He had given her my name. "That is a lovely name, I am Vanessa Goldstein."_

"_I was named after my daddy's favorite aunt," Magdalena said proudly. "He named me that after he saw the blonde hair on my head." Her old arms opened and she wrapped me in a warm hug. "A pleasure to meet you Vanessa."_

_As I held Magdalena, I felt Edward through her, that innocence and beauty that he had passed on to his daughter, my grand-niece. Pulling away was hard, but I did so, before I was tempted to keep her forever. _

"_Did he ever mention how his aunt died?" I asked, curious about what my nephew had been told about me._

"_Well," Magdalena started, pulling her cloak closer. "According to great-grand daddy my grand-aunt was lost in the snow storm and her body was never found. My daddy told me about how he searched the forest to look for her remains when he got older, but nothing was ever recovered. He used to keep an image of her with him for luck. As a matter of fact."_

_Magdalena called for one of the workers to bring her a chest. Opening the box, her brown eyes searched for something. "Ah!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a small golden locket and opened it up before handing it to me._

_It was a picture of me on one side and a picture of a young man on the other. A handsome man with curly brown hair that framed a lean face, with a strong jaw and two beautiful doe eyes that made me smile. "Edward Richards," I whispered._

"_Yes, that's my daddy," Magdalena said fondly. "He painted the image himself from memory. My daddy never forgot his aunt."_

_That warmed me more than anything else in my life. The knowledge that hadn't hated me after that night, that even with the years apart, he knew my face. Closing the locket I handed it back to Magdalena. The old woman shook her head and closed my hand around it._

"_Take it," she told me, "to remind you that you are part of the family."_

"_Thank you." _

_As the last items were loaded into the truck, Magdalena gave me a small kiss on the cheek and handed me a piece of paper with German written on it. "You must stay in touch my cousin," she told me as she walked to the car._

"_I will, goodbye and be safe!"_

_I waved until each car vanished from sight, leaving only marks on the dust as a reminder of their existence. The locket burned in the palm of my hand and I unclenched my fist to look at it once more._

"_Are you happy?" Edward asked me after a moment of silence._

_Turning around to look at my 'beau' everything started coming into place. Edward had found out about the move, about my family, about everything and brought me here. _

"_Why?" I asked him. _

_He laughed lightly and placed his large hands on my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "Because I know you missed him and regretted not being able to say goodbye, I fingered that this would be the next best thing for you." His smile grew and he placed a cool kiss on my forehead. "That and the fact that I love you, Maggie."_

_Love._

_A word that we had told each other many times, but the way he said it this time made me shudder slightly. His voice took a low husky tone that vibrated from his lips, to my forehead, then down to my toes. There was something behind it. Behind his actions. _

_Gazing up at him, I gave him a curious smile. "What are you up to Edward Mason?"_

_His thumbs went over my eyes and he shut my eyelids. "Keep them closed," he whispered against my skin, before taking my shoulders in his hands. Smiling, I obeyed and felt him move me somewhere, probably inside of the house. We stopped suddenly and his hand left my body._

_I stood there confused and slightly annoyed. I hated surprises. Then I felt something cool come around my neck._

"_Open them."_

_Standing in front of a mirror I saw it, the pendant, with the purple gem glittering in the afternoon sun, like a little star. It hung from my neck and Edward stood behind me with a proud smile. "Do you like it?"_

"_I love it, but what is this for?"_

_Edward's hand went into his hair nervously for a moment before he came around and took my hands once more._

"_Magdalena Vanessa Goldstein, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. When I am with you, I don't have to pretend to be anything. I don't have to be a role-model, a protector, or a perfect son. All I have to be is myself. There is a peace that I find with you that I am afraid to lose," his tension grew and I could feel his hands shaking. _

"_I love you, Maggie and I want us to fall __**in **__love together," he let out a small sigh. "I know you, so I realize you might need more time, but I have to tell you this, because I want to give you everything, including my name. My __**real**__ name. So that's why I am asking you, will you be my wife? Will you be Magdalena Mason?"_

_Since, the first time I realized that my mother stayed with my father because they were married, I hated the concept of marriage. When my sister was forced to marry it had only reinstated that hate. No matter how happy a couple seemed on the outside, I knew first hand that smiles hid tears. _

_But that was the past._

_A past I was ready to let go of. Instead of looking to my birth parents for ideals about marriage, I thought of Carlisle and Esme. They were in love. The sort of love where you were happy to wake up each day and see that person laying beside you. The kind of love that I wanted for myself. The love that Edward was offering me._

_Touching the pendant on my neck, I smiled, he remembered my hatred of rings, a small sign already in his favor. We already loved each other and had an eternity to fall in love slowly. The one word danced on my lips as my mind and my heart slowly came into agreement:_

"_Yes."_

_That word tasted sweeter than blood against my lips. Yes. It was a yes of many things. It was a yes to the future, to love, to better days. Most of all, it was a yes to me. I was allowing myself to let someone in. Deep down inside the core of what little humanity was left inside of me. _

_This was the part where we were supposed to kiss madly and spin around, but I didn't need that and neither did Edward. Instead he took my hand and we walked out of my old house, closing the door on old memories and walking towards new ones that laid ahead._

_As Edward and Magdalena Mason._

* * *

Vanessa looked at the engagement pedant one more time before letting it slide back into the box with a light thud. "Sentimental bullshit," she muttered bitterly.

Even after all that had happened, she couldn't throw away the stupid thing. In her mind, Vanessa knew it was the only thing that could separate her from the man she once loved, but she couldn't do it.

Physically and emotionally her body refused to throw it away, so she had to make due with hiding it, along with the locket. Both held memories that once upon a time had been wonderful, but now were tainted with scars, just like her skin.

Closing the chest she put it back inside the duffel bag and retreated back into her bed. A small sanctuary.

As she made herself go to sleep once more, she happily mused that Bella's last name was Cullen, not Mason. That last named belonged to her alone, even if she no longer wanted it.

* * *

"Well, well this is an unexpected surprise," Vladimir mused as he looked at Sulpicia with a smirk that reached all the way to his red eyes. "Aro's beloved wife in my home?"

Sulpicia held her head up proudly, her own burgundy eyes looking at Vladimir with prideful defiance, cradling a package in her hand. "I have come with a way for you to get revenge on Aro and for a blight to be removed from my life," she told Vladimir calmly.

"Ah, are speaking about his pet, Vanessa?" Vladimir questioned with a smile. "Quite a pretty little thing. I can see why she caught his eye."

Sulpicia's eyes narrowed coldly at Vladimir, causing him to chuckle lightly. "Come now, can't you take a joke?"

"You will not be laughing when you hear what I have to offer you," Sulpicia stated with a smirk as she placed the package on the alter.

"What would that be?"

A knowing smirk appeared on Sulpicia's lips. "In exchange for Vanessa's removal, I offer you the item my husband has craved for years."

Vladimir rose from his throne and walked over to Sulpicia, his interest spiking. "Which would be?"

"The crown of Vlad Tepes," Sulpicia announced triumphantly as she removed the packaging to reveal a red hat with nine strings on pearls around it. In the middle was an orange eight-pointed star with an amber have gem in the center of it.

Vladimir's eyes widened as he looked at the crown hungrily. "You found the crown of Dracula."


	15. Chapter 15: Names

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had so much crap to do at home and school. Like prom…ugh. This chapter is dedicated to all my friends and readers at His Golden Eyes. I miss you guys! I also have news. This story has been nominated for a Sparkle Award for Best Volturi. I was like *gasp, but I'm an anti!* Oh well, I want it! Will post link after chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Song: Do You Call My Name by RA. **

* * *

**"_Five years old and yet I have never been a child," _Renesmee wrote in her leather-bound diary, perfect cursive cascading across the page without faltering. The diary had been a gift from Vanessa.**

It had been a full month since the blonde had arrived at Forks, causing an odd mixture of peace and chaos.

The house was now divided into two sects: Her parents, Alice and Jasper were one. Alice seemed to think that nothing good could come from having Vanessa in their company and Jasper agreed with his wife.

Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme were the other group, with the latter two more neutral than anything. Rosalie was militant and told Alice and Jasper that they had no reason to stay if they felt uncomfortable. Carlisle was not their creator.

To that Edward would respond saying that he was the eldest. The yelling would grow louder and Renesmee would retreat to her room, trying to stay out of the verbal violence.

How could she tell her parents that she thought they were wrong? How could she shatter their illusion of a perfect child? A perfection she obtained after five long years of keeping her opinions and thoughts to herself. Not an easy task while in the house of a mind-reader and an empath.

It meant becoming a blank slate. Her mind absorbed facts like a sponge to water. Not because of a love for knowledge, but to hide the dark thoughts that resided in the back of her subconscious. Thoughts which were beginning to spiral to the surface.

Focusing back on the diary, the young dhampir began to release her pent up thoughts onto the page:

"_About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I am a child of two worlds, living and dead. Second, I am destined to marry Jacob Black, to complete the family my mother started. And three, I have loathed every moment of life since the day I tore away from mother's womb."_

A deep exhale came out from between Renesmee's lips and she leaned back against her pillow. Peering down at the words on the paper a dirty feeling slid across her skin. She had committed a sin. And it felt superb.

Holding her pen she felt a strength surge through her body. If this feeling came from just writing those three lines, imagine what more could do?

Unloading her mind she pressed the ballpoint tip against the pages, the smell of leather assaulting her as she brought the diary closer to her.

"_It is not that I dislike my parents, or Jacob or any member of my family. The love I share from them is unending. However, that does not mean that the life they have chosen for me, is the path I want." _

A small pause.

Renesmee listened for any sign of her father. He and Bella were having some 'couple time' away. The young teen couldn't help but still be cautious. Once all her fears were subdued, she continued again, more relaxed.

"_Before the year is out I shall be married to Jacob and I shall become Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. The thought of it has gone from being a cute girlish fantasy, to a fearful reality. While my Jacob is everything I could ask for and more, I can not help but wonder if I am missing something._

"_In my mind imprinting has always been this magical game love compass that points you in the direction of the person you were supposed to be with and it is always correct. Quil and Claire and Sam and Emily have always solidified that ideal for me. The incident with Leah, showed the downside, but mom just said that it wasn't meant to be. But now we have Embry and Vanessa. _

"_Vanessa has ignored Embry's courting, as she calls it, for the last few weeks. I can tell that she is running low on self-control, but is trying to be nice to the poor love-struck shifter. When I asked her about why she was rejecting his love, I was left with a very enlightening response:_

'_He has no reason to love me.'_

"_I was stuck for a moment and blinked a few times, trying to see if it would make everything clearer. Such a simple answer left me so…dumbfounded._

"_What reason did Jacob have to love me? What reason did I have to love him? Did we share this great bond only because of imprinting? Without it could we have been anything? Without it would he have killed me that day?_

"_I look at the love between my parents and the rest of my family and it is suddenly so different. Each one of them chose the person they are with. My mother gave up her humanity for my father, by her own doing. She even rejected Jacob for him."_

A small frown touched Renesmee's face and she felt her small fingers grip the pen she was holding. It was no secret about the relationship her mother and her future husband had once shared. And it was a fact that had _always _bothered her.

Of course they both told her that because of imprinting all those feelings were now gone from Jacob's system and Bella's as well, because of the love she shared for Edward.

"_If love. Any love can end so suddenly for no real reason or because of some force that no one really understands or can explain…then love is not the most powerful thing in the world. Love is just a pastime." _

The door opened and Renesmee jumped slightly. She didn't want to stop writing, but her father wouldn't hear her and then…

Her brown eyes looked at the last few empty lines on the page and the pen felt like energy in her hand, feeding her this power. Urging her to finish that last line, the pen throbbed once more, filling her body and quickly she brought pen to paper.

"_My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, soon to be Black. I am five years old with the body of a fifteen year old. Yesterday was the first time I've ever seen Aladdin. Today was the first time I have allowed my self to express thought. I must hide this diary from others, just like Winston had too in that book Vanessa is always reading. At this moment I have awakened another side of me…her name is May and she wants to speak."_

Tucking the pen safely into the spine of the book she tucked the set underneath her mattress. Even from below she could feel the pen calling out to her. Fighting to ignore the desire to hold it in her wanting hand, Renesemee…no…May laid back and began to go read 1984, pretending to have no other thoughts besides books and facts.

* * *

Distant.

That was how their relationship had been for the last few weeks and it was starting to become more obvious. Now, it was oozing into their sex life.

Every movement was mechanical, like doing a chore that had to be done. Bella attempted to bring passion, but every action was silenced by Edward who would quiet her with her a kiss, mumbling something as he did. Each time she hoped that the fire she felt for him would alight him. Nothing. It was the first time she had ever been bored with her husband.

Walking back to the house, Edward kept his distance even more, once in awhile turning back to inquire on Bella. Otherwise there was a deep penetrating silence.

Entering the house Edward walked up the stairs to see Carlisle, leaving his wife in the middle of the doorway.

Leaning against the frame, Bella's arm was outstretched towards Edward. Her delicate hand curled up in a fist, clinging to the air where he had just been, trying to hold on to something that had vanished.

* * *

"Come in Edward," Carlisle said with a smile when he saw his foster son standing in the doorway. Seeing the distraught look in his eyes, the doctor sat up straight. "What can I do for you?"

Walking over to the bed, Edward seemed jittery, an odd trait for a vampire. Rubbing his palms together Edward pressed his hands against his face for a moment.

"Have you ever…" his voice paused sounding nervous and jumpy, lacking his normal confidence.

For as long as Carlisle had known his adoptive son, Edward had always seemed sure of himself. There was no fear, only the knowledge that whatever he was going was for the right reasons.

"Go ahead son, you can tell me," the older vampire assured raising up and resting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Unlike you I'm no mind reader. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

The small bit of humor was lost to Edward. For weeks his mind had been plagued with dark thoughts. A sin. The sin of adultery. At the moment they had stayed as such. Thoughts.

But tonight his mind had taken a sick turn. He could not couple with Bella without seeing that woman's face! Purple eyes mocked him, reminding him how weak he was. How he could never been good enough. How each and every action he made hid darker intentions.

Edward felt his insides harden with disgust. The reminder of his one-month old sexual fantasy sprung into his mind without notice. He was ill. Pain in his body was like an acute burning that didn't destroy, but taunted.

"Have you ever coveted?" Edward asked in a low voice, pain leaking through his voice. "Coveted another woman?"

Carlisle's golden eyes widened in shock slightly as he heard Edward's comment. His step-son was many things, but a coveter? It almost seemed like a joke, until he saw the pained look in his eyes. Motioning for Edward to sit, Carlisle cleared his throat slightly.

"Personally, I have never experienced those kind of covetous urges, but many men have dealt with that issue when their feelings for the wives have waned," Carlisle said softly. "Has that happened between you and Bella?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair slowly before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slowly, leaning against the wall. "No, no. I love Bella with all my heart. Yet, I feel this hunger…this need, for another woman who I once cared for."

_Vanessa_? Carlisle thought, almost afraid to ask out loud. A slow nod from his foster-son confirmed that his thought was correct. Clearing his throat once more he shifted in his chair slightly. "Well, what has brought on this…desire? I mean, I know in the past you were friends…"

"We were engaged."

"I beg your pardon?"

Pushing himself off his stop on the wall, Edward began to pace back and forth throughout the room. The confession had slipped from his lips without any warning, but the tension it released was orgasmic. "We were engaged before she left."

Carlisle looked at his son in confusion. "You never mentioned that to any of us."

"Vanessa didn't want to hurt Rosalie, she valued their friendship more than anything," Edward explained. "She wanted to wait until later to tell all of you."

"Then she left."

"Then she left," Edward repeated solemnly. "She left me and I've never cared for another woman since…until Bella."

"Now she is back in your life and the past feelings for her and your current love for Bella are coming together."

"What should I do, Carlisle?"

There was no easy answer for his question. You couldn't just be in love with two people with that kind of intensity. "Are you sure that the feelings you have for Vanessa are not just misplaced lust? After all, Vanessa is more, wanton, than Bella."

"Wanton?" Edward asked, his voice taking on a cold tone. "Are you calling her a slut?"

"Edward you know that's not how I meant it…"

"But that's what you were thinking!" Edward shot back taking a step towards his foster-father, his topaz eyes glaring at the man darkly. "Take it back."

"Edward…"

"_Take_. _It_. _Back_."

Each word came out like a hiss that chilled Carlisle's insides in a way that didn't even seem possible. Looking at the rage in Edward's eyes, Carlisle saw that this was in no way just lust. Edward felt the need to protect Vanessa, a woman who didn't need anyone's protection.

"I thought you hated her?"

Momentarily distracted from his rage, Edward thought over the question. Yes, he hated her. The loathing was so intense that he wanted to make love to her then break her neck with his bare hands, yet the thought of doing her bodily harm made his chest hurt.

"I hate her for leaving me," he admitted. "I hate her for thinking that I would have ever done anything to harm her."

"What does she think you did?"

"She thinks I attempted to force myself on her."

"But you would never…"

"I _know_ that Carlisle!" he hissed. "I know that, but I don't understand how she could even think that. I loved her. I worshiped her. She meant everything to me. I could never, _ever_ force myself on her!"

"Then why does she think that?"

"I don't know…I don't know."

* * *

Bella entered the living room where Rosalie and Vanessa were watching _The_ _Da Vinci Code_. Vanessa was sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa and Rosalie was lying on the ground with her head atop Vanessa's knees.

They looked like sisters to Bella, closer than she could have ever been with Edward's foster sister. Vanessa's hands were playing with the curls of blonde hair that fell by her hands, curling them slightly.

"Can we help you Bella?" Rosalie asked sharply as she heard the brunette enter.

Vanessa gave her friend a playful poke with her knee. "Be nice Rose."

Bella ignored Rosalie's rudeness and turned to the movie. "Why are you watching this movie? Do you believe in that stuff?"

"Well, as a Jew I know that it would have been very unlikely for Jesus to be thirty-three and unmarried during that time, but whatever. Not like it means something to me. I just like hearing about my namesake, Mary Magdalene."

Bella's eyebrow raised slightly. "Your name real name is Mary?"

"No its Magdalena, but everyone just used to call me Maggie."

Bella's face went blank for a second as she traced her mind back to earlier tonight. In bed with Edward as he kissed her to be silent, he mumbled something into her mouth each time. A name. She ignored it before, but now hearing it again clearly she felt her eyes widen violently as she took a step towards Vanessa.

"_Maggie_…"

* * *

_The sparkle awards site is here www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com. Check out all the nominees!_

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter._

_R&R._


	16. Chapter 16: Black Veil

_Thank you to stigmata_crow for beta-reading this story._

_I promised that I would not abandon this story and I plan to keep this promise. The last year, however, has been an up and down cycle of good and bad. College has been taking up most of my energy and creativity, however I am not giving up. I am writing every Twilight story I have in five chapter sets. After the next five chapter of this story are finished then will come the next five chapters of the next story, in this case Hardcore Bella. It will continue until all three stories are done and then I will work on the newer ones. I am sorry for the delay and I would personally like to thank everyone who has stayed loyal to me throughout it all. You are the best and I am grateful for the support because I certainly don't deserve it. _

_I'd also like to announce that this story came in third place in the Sparkle Award for Best Volturi._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Black Veil**_

As the pixie haired vampire walked through the doorway into the Cullen house, a vision struck her sharply, causing her to stumble back into Jasper. The blond vampire held on to his tiny wife, his fingers gripping into the flesh of her arms.

"Alice?" he asked, shaking her lightly to get some sort of reaction from her. While he was used to her sudden blank moments, it was always nerve-racking to see her suddenly look so lost, so out of his reach.

"Trouble," she announced and ran towards the living room when there was a loud crash. As they entered the room they saw a livid Bella, growling and fighting Rosalie's grip in an attempt to reach for Vanessa, who was slowly rising up from the floor.

A huge hole was in the wall now and Vanessa brushed a few pieces of fallen concrete from her blonde locks. Egging the brunette on with a cheeky smirk, Vanessa rubbed the back of her head. "You pack a pretty mean punch, but lets see if you can actually fight without surprising your opponent." Her purple eyes glanced over at Rosalie. "Let the bitch go."

The blonde glanced from her "sister" to her friend quickly before letting the squirming brunette vampire go and leap towards the blonde.

Vanessa held her ground as Bella came towards her with out stretched arms. Grabbing onto Bella's wrist the blonde vampire used Bella's weight against her and threw Bella into the wall with a loud thud. Pieces of plaster fell onto the vampire, who was slowly rising up with a growl.

With a snarl Bella went at Vanessa again, this time with a little bit more control. Instead of just trying to tackle the woman, she grabbed the coffee table and slammed it into the blonde throwing her into the kitchen.

It was silent and Rosalie felt a sudden panic run through her. Vanessa may have been older than Bella, but a vengeful woman was just as dangerous. Bella tossed the remains of the coffee table to the carpet and went into the kitchen, her golden eyes dark with aggression.

The entire household, with the exception of Edward and Renesmee, was watching the sight in awe. Esme was clutching her husband's arm tightly, worried for her daughter-in-law and her former stepchild. Vanessa was a Volturi guard and Bella was the strongest of them all. It was a match up that could only end up in disaster for one of them. "I'll get Edward," she whispered to Carlisle and ran off.

In the kitchen Vanessa and Bella were on opposite sides of the counter, circling each other, eyes blazing with lethal aggression. In Vanessa's hand was a meat mallet.

"Tell me what you did to my husband?" Bella hisses as her hand clawed out in an attempt to strike the other vampire. Vanessa rolled her purple eyes, which were getting redder by the moment. "I didn't do anything to your sorry excuse of a husband and I don't appreciate being attacked while I'm trying to watch the telly."

The patronizing tone in her voice only continued to aggravate Bella whose mad eyes were searching for a way to claw out Vanessa's dark eyes. Noticing the twitch in Bella's arm, Vanessa held the mallet tighter in her hands and poised it to strike.

Snorting Bella looked at the mallet. "What exactly is that supposed to do? My skin is as hard as diamond, a fact you should know."

Vanessa snickered and gripped her weapon tighter. "Exactly, our skin is as hard as a diamond and as a result we have the same fundamental flaw as a diamond; our skin has no elasticity to absorb certain blows." Reaching up to her ear, Vanessa removed her diamond earring and placed it on the counter. "Therefore if you hit it at just the right spot." With one swift movement Vanessa brought the mallet down on the diamond with one hard blow, shattering the diamond into a thousand tiny shards.

The eyes of every vampire in the room widened at the sight, Bella seemed to have paled even more and she glared at Vanessa. The blonde smiled whimsically and twirled the mallet. "Come over here, Bella, lemme talk to you real close."

Not caring about the risks, Bella felt her body prepare to move when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Looking up she saw Edward standing there, his own eyes glaring at Vanessa with a hate that superseded her own. "Edward," she whispered.

Renesmee was there as well, her brown eyes wide with fear as she watched the sight between her teacher and her parents.

"She needs to leave the house," Edward announced turning to Carlisle. "Since her arrival she's caused nothing but trouble…"

"Hey!" Vanessa snapped coming from around the counter to stand in front of the couple. "I didn't do anything, this crazy cu…"

"He said your name," Bella hissed as her nails dug into Edward's shirtsleeve. "He called out for you when we were together." The sorrow in Bella's voice echoed throughout the room and Vanessa felt her eyes soften for a moment.

"I have no interest in your husband."

"Liar!" Bella screamed as she struggled against Edward, who had to use every ounce of strength to hold back his wife. "You have bewitched him and my daughter and as a member of this family, I say you have to leave!"

"You don't have that authority," Rosalie snapped. "You haven't even been a member of this family long enough."

"If she doesn't leave then I'm going to La Push and I'm taking my daughter with me," Bella said holding her ground. "I do not want her in the same house as me."

All eyes passed between the two women and everyone waited foe Carlisle's decision. He was the patriarch of the family and the only one whose decision truly mattered. Carlisle was between a rock and a hard spot. The democratic way to do this would simply be to put it to a vote, but that would only cause more divisions in the family and that was the last thing they needed.

As much as he loved Bella, there was no denying that Vanessa was just as important; she had been one of his children before Bella was even conceived. However, his family now included Bella and his granddaughter, he wouldn't lose them.

Not to mention he remembered the conversation with Edward from earlier. _"Have you ever coveted?" _Vanessa was a temptation that Edward could not handle, that the family could not handle.

"I…I am sorry Vanessa, but…"

Vanessa raised a pale hand to cut Carlisle off. "No need to say sorry Carlisle. I understand how it goes." Her eyes glanced over at Edward. "He was always your golden boy." Flinging the mallet into the sink she walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be out in fifteen, there is a hotel I can stay at and May can meet me there for training."

"My daughter's name is Nessie," Bella said sharply.

"Yes, which is quite unfortunate for her," Vanessa replied coolly as she walked up the stairs, Rosalie beside her, shooting a glare at her family.

Esme placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

"She is a bad influence on Nessie," Bella said as she pulled out of Edward's grip. "I don't care what the Volturi want, she is not training with that woman."

"No one ever asks me what I want!"

The household turned to see Renesmee standing there, red face with tears welling in her large brown eyes. Despite her sorrowful demeanor, there were glimpses of anger in her eyes. "Maybe I want to spend time with Nessa, at least she treats me like a person!"

The teenage dhampir stomped away from her family and up the stairs to her own room and closed the door with a slam to call Jacob.

An eerie quiet filled the house for a moment before Alice let out a slow whistle. "Well, today was very lively."

0o0

"Damn," Jacob whispered after his phone conversation with Renesmee, "your imprintee was causing some serious drama, Embry."

The shifter had been in a sour mood for a week, ever since he'd first imprinted on the beautiful blonde vampire. It was confusing to be so devoted to someone without question, he felt comfort in just being in her presence and despite Vanessa's refusal to date him, she was nice to him.

_Rejection sucks_, he thought as he reflected on Jacob, Quil, Sam and their imprintee's. All of them had the love and affection of the woman who would be their ideal mate, except for him. It seemed so unfair.

The idea of imprinting had always been a comforting one, the thought of finding the person he would love forever and would love him in return. After years of wondering about his lineage and feeling like an outcast for it, didn't he deserve to be loved more than the others?

His ears pricked up at the mention of Vanessa and he turned to his Alpha. "What did she do?"

"Well," Jacob said slowly, teasing his pack-mate, who was looking a little impatient, "she and Bella got into a fight about Edward so they kicked her out of the house. She and the other blonde are packing to go to a hotel."

"Which one?" Embry asked. He didn't like being around the other vampires and the idea of being able to spend some time with Vanessa without a mind reader a few feet away was a wonderful thought. A dreamy smile appeared on his thin face.

Jacob smirked and raised his eyebrow slightly. "Thinking of doing some late-night seduction? Well I suggest you bathe first, you smell like depressed shit." Embry blushed and threw a sofa cushion at Jacob, who caught it with ease. "I don't know which one, but there are only two in Forks, so it shouldn't be too hard to find out."

Embry leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He thought of his lady-love with her short blonde hair which always curled a little at the ends, adding softness to her round face and amethyst eyes. Embry's mouth stretched into a large grin as he hugged a pillow close to his chest.

"You're a pervert," Leah said sharply as she entered the room and gave Embry a slap upside his head as she passed through. Embry scowled. "I'm in love."

Snorting the shorthaired shifter sat down next to Jacob and cracked open an issue of _Cosmopolitan_. "You don't even know the reason you love that blonde bloodsucker other than what your "magical-match-making" senses have told you. Hell, you haven't even had a conversation with the girl."

"Leave him alone Leah," Jacob said sternly. "What Embry's going through is hard and you of all people should know how hard it is to not have the love of someone."

Leah's eyes didn't leave her magazine, but the image of a stake impaling Jacob's groin filled the minds of Jacob and Embry through their bond. Swallowing, Jacob crossed his legs and cleared his throat before speaking. "What I mean is that Embry is having a hard time understanding his emotions after imprinting on the blonde."

"Oh I understand that," Leah said calmly. "However, Embry has to realize that the vampire is not interested in him romantically and needs to move on before he does something foolish." What she really meant was 'before he gets hurt' but she didn't feel like showing _that _much affection. It was only Wednesday.

"Maybe I just need to spend a little more time with her?" Embry said. "I mean Quil gets along well Claire."

"Claire is a child, the half-breed is an exception, but the blonde is countless times your age and obviously is not a virgin," Leah said frankly finally glancing from her magazine. "Emily and Rachel were beautiful, but never had any guys chase them around, so when Sam and Paul came their way, they weren't gonna turn them down. Lonely girls melt at that unrealistic devotion."

Jacob glared at his Beta. "Leah, you don't understand how imprinting works. You don't know how it feels to love someone so much that you just want to be with them anyway you can."

"Yes, but the question is would you act that way without having to imprint? Would you still be so doting and attentive? Or would you be normal boyfriends who sometimes place personal matters above playing peak-a-boo for several hours." Closing her magazine, Leah stood up and placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm not trying to insult you, but as the only person whose ever been negatively affected by imprinting I think there is some worth to my words."

Turning to the younger shifter Leah sighed. "If you want to be with the blonde bloodsucker, then I wish you the best, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt Embry."

0o0

"I can't believe they are making you leave," Rosalie said as she threw clothes into Vanessa's suitcase roughly, still aggravated at Carlisle for punishing her best friend for something she didn't do. "I mean you spend all your time with me, May or in here. Not to mention you haven't said a nice word about Edward since you've been here."

Vanessa shrugged as she counted her jewelry, making sure everything was still in order. "You know how brunettes are. They are always threatened by a pretty blonde." The two friends shared a laugh and continued to pack.

As she packed, Vanessa remembered Bella's words._ He said your name. He called out for you when we were together. _What did she mean by that? Had Edward call her name during…sex? The very thought made her skin crawl. The last think she wanted was to be the object of _his_ affections.

Instinctively her hands ran over the bite marks on her back, although they weren't visible through her shirt she tucked the fabric into the waistband of her jeans. Rosalie didn't need to know about that, nobody did. It was actually a good thing she was moving out. If Edward was going to try and reinsert himself into her life, it was best she stayed as far away from his as possible.

Footsteps crept towards the door and Vanessa could smell May's scent coming closer to her. Turning her head, she saw the young redhead looking very solemn and Vanessa smiled at the girl. "What's wrong with you puffy?"

The teen rubbed her bruised looking eyes and took a small step towards her teacher. "Do you really have to leave?" she asked softly. "I really like spending time with you, I even like you yelling at me."

Smiling at the slightly smaller girl, Vanessa stroked her curly head gently. "Don't worry I'll do plenty of that still, but I don't want to get into any more fights with your parents. I'll give you my cell phone number and if you ever need to call me when we are not training, just leave me a call."

Much to Vanessa's surprise May wrapped her arms around Vanessa in a tight embrace, which she returned after a second. "It's okay," Vanessa said rubbing May's back. "I'm not leaving for good."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"No need to worry about that," Rosalie piped up as she wrapped her arm around Vanessa's shoulders. "I'll be her roommate."

Vanessa glanced at her friend asked if she was sure, to which Rosalie responded with a nod and a peck on Vanessa's cheek. "You want to help us back, ginger?" Vanessa asked with a smirk as she ruffled May's hair.

With an eager nod, Renesmee began to pack up Vanessa's books into a separate duffle bag, a content smile on her face.

Within a few minutes the room had been cleared of all Vanessa's possessions and the bags had been packed into Rosalie's car. Fighting back a few tears-at Vanessa's orders- Renesmee bravely watched her aunt and friend drive off to the hotel. Vanessa waved at her until not even vampire sight could detect the car.

Heading back inside the young dhampir did her best to avoid any interaction with her parents or the rest of her family. She'd never gone through the angst-rebellious teen stage yet, but it seemed as if this was a good time to start.

Entering her room she closed the door with a poignant slam that she didn't apologize for. Falling back onto her bed, she felt something hard under her pillow and lifted it up to see a box with a note on top of it.

_So you can have a little bit of freedom, plus a special treat ~V._

Opening the package she saw a plain purple flip cell phone with a list of numbers already pre-installed, including her parents, Jacob and Vanessa's cell and hotel numbers. Her parents didn't think she needed a cell phone since she had a phone in her room and while she privately pined for one, she never bothered to bring up the topic.

Under the cell phone was a leather-bound edition of _Sense and Sensibility_. Smiling Renesmee tucked the cell phone into her pocket and opened the book where another sight of Vanessa's semi-messy scrawl adorned the inside cover.

_You need a little bit of both._

With that Renesmee went under the covers of her bed, tilted her pillows so she could sit up. She turned to the first page and began to read.

0o0

"I hope you understand my reluctance to trust you, my beauty," Vladimir said as he looked at the red crown with lustful eyes. "After all, why would you betray your darling husband?"

Sulpicia scowled at the mention of her husband and gripped her hold on the crown tighter. "He has dishonored me for the last time. He even suggested I should take a love of my own to quell my jealously towards him and his whore."

"That sounds like a generous arrangement," Vladimir responded with a mocking smile. "After all there are countless women who are forced to deny themselves simple pleasures while their husbands make bastards with many whores. Not that Aro can have children, but the point still holds."

"That is not the point," Sulpicia hissed coldly. "I am his wife and I should not have to fight for his attentions. I have never had to do so in the past and I don't intend to do so now."

Vladimir took a sip of blood from his chalice and tried to hide his agitation. Out of two wives, Sulpicia was the most annoying. Beauty was the only redeeming quality about her. She was the type of bedmate that was best when gagged. "How does this concern me?"

"You shall have the crown and its power as long as you swear a blood oath to first use its power on Aro's whore."

Vladimir looked at Sulpicia in disbelief. Was she truly so blinded by jealously that she would do something so foolish? _Women are delightfully foolish things._ "How will you keep this from your husband? His power will reveal you madam."

The royal vampire smirked. "I have my ways of keeping my thought from Aro," she declared confidently. "Now will you accept the terms?"

Vladimir rose from his throne and made his way in front of Sulpicia, taking her pale hands in his own. "My lady, you are the only woman who has ever given me any type of pleasure," he crooned before placing a soft kiss on her hand. "The Jew will suffer first."

"Excellent."


	17. Chapter 17: Bunnies

_As promised, the next chapter of Why Edward Hates Blondes. Thanks to all of you and my super awesome beta reader._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Bunnies**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I would like it if you would stop lying to me Edward Cullen," Bella said as she swept up the broken glass from the carpet with agitation radiating from every bone in her body. Even hours after the fight, she was still boiling with a need to snap that arrogant blonde's neck and watching it burn.

Edward, who had been fixing the dented wall, looked up from his work to stare at his wife with confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said simply as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Don't give me that shit," Bella snapped as her hands gripped around the broomstick. She was fighting with her natural strength not to snap the wood in two. "When we were making love you called out for that woman, so don't tell me that she means _nothing_." The broom snapped in her hands and with an aggravated growl she threw the two pieces into the wall and walked into the kitchen to find another.

Sighing, Edward left his work and followed his wife into the kitchen trying hard not to lose his patience with her. "Bella, you obviously heard wrong," he tried to explain as his wife searched the broom closet.

"Edward, like you I have excellent hearing, and trust me, I notice when you say things during sex," she retorted as she went through the stacks of mops. "How can we only have one damn broom?"

Placing his large hands on her shoulders, he pulled the irritated vampire into his embrace and lowered his head onto the crook of her neck. "Bella, darling I promise you I have no desire for that woman."

Bella wanted to believe him, to just melt into his embrace as she had done a thousand times before. It had been her greatest comfort just a few hours ago, now it made her wonder if she was the only person he wanted in his arms.

Grabbing Edward's arms she unlatched herself from him and turned to face him, her hands gripping his forearms tightly. "You said that we would be together forever, once upon a time and that I was the only woman you'd ever love. Is that still true Edward?"

Breaking loose from his wife's hold Edward cupped her heart shaped face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "I will never want another woman as long as I have you."

He smiled at Bella, but she didn't return the gesture. Her hand flew up and she grasped his chin in her palm, squeezing a little. "Good, because let me remind you of something my dear husband. I gave up my humanity because I wanted to be with you forever…"

"I never asked you to."

"But I did," Bella said sternly as her nails grazed over his skin. "I will not spend eternity alone Edward. I refuse."

Leaning into the broom closet she grabbed the broom and glanced back at her husband. "Now, let me go finish the mess I made fighting your _friend_." With a coy smile, Bella went back into the living room, leaving her husband in the kitchen.

_Damn_ he thought as he leaned against the counter rubbing his jaw. _I cannot believe I said her name during sex. I've got to get my head together. I cannot afford to ruin my life because my libido is going mad._

Peaking into the living room he saw Bella sweeping away angrily, he was grateful that she wasn't human; because if she had been he had little doubt she'd be crying and he couldn't deal with that. "I need to fix this and soon."

0o0

"Harder!"

"I'm trying!"

"I can't even feel anything damn it. Get rough its not gonna hurt!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pound me as hard as you can."

May cocked her wrist back before slamming her fist into Vanessa's stomach sending her straight into one of the trees. Yelping May ran over to try and help Vanessa up, but the blonde was already on her feet, dusting herself off.

"Pretty good kid, not good enough to kill a werewolf on impact, but much better than those sissy punches from earlier. Let's take ten."

"Excellent," Rosalie said as she pulled out a small cooler and handed May a bottle of water. "There you go sweetie." As May opened the bottle, Rosalie closed the cooler and sat on top of it.

Vanessa smiled as she eyed the cooler and sat next to her best friend. "You come live with me and all of a sudden you're a quaint little housewife packing sandwiches that only one person can eat."

"You eat," Rosalie retorted defensively.

"Only because my powers still allow me to pretend," Vanessa struck back as she rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me by the way, Rose. I know it must be hard to be away from your man-candy."

Rosalie had never been far away from Emmett since they first got together, but the separation would do them so good. "Eh, I'll be alright. I'll have them memory of him in my heart," Rosalie mused in a dreamy voice that made Vanessa eye roll.

"Yes thank goodness for your excellent memory and manly fingers," Vanessa teased with a slightly perverted grin that would have made Rosalie blush is she was physically able to.

Instead she let out an indignant gasp and shoved her friend playfully. "Vanessa!" she exclaimed. "Not in front of Renesmee." The red-haired teen looked slightly embarrassed as she overheard the conversation.

"It's okay," she said meekly. "She's no worse than Uncle Emmett." After taking a long sip of her water she looked down at Vanessa. "Why are your eyes purple?"

"Huh?" Vanessa asked glancing up. "Oh my eyes." She raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes for a moment. "It's just my powers." Removing her hands the once purple eyes were a violent red color. "I can manipulate everything the people around me see, smell, taste, touch and hear. If I wanted to I could make you think Jacob was talking to you right now."

Blinking her eyes flashed back to its usual purple shade. "I was never a fan of red so I like to make my eyes purple. Vanity." She glanced at Rosalie for that last part who responded with a light scoff and shove.

"I am not that vain."

"Oh bullshit."

"I'm not," Rosalie said standing up, placing both hands defensively on her hips. "Just because I like to look good and pride myself in my appearance doesn't make me vain."

"Sweetheart," Vanessa started slowly. "I've seen you cry because your hair was out of place."

"There was a _bug in it_!"

Renesmee giggled lightly causing Rosalie to scowl at her niece. "Don't you start too or I'll give you a spanking."

"Won't Emmett be jealous," Vanessa tried to whisper, knowing they both could hear her effortlessly. Both women looked embarrassed, but only Renesmee's face flushed and she looked painfully awkward. "May, stop acting like a prude. You're getting married soon." Vanessa wagged a finger in Renesmee's face. "No more hands on play for you."

"Vanessa!" May exclaimed covering her ears in a childlike motion, her face going tomato once more. "That's nasty."

"That's satisfaction m'dear."

"Leave her along, Nessa," Rosalie said wrapping her arms around May, stroking her hair gently. "She's not a pervert like you."

Scoffing the blonde got off from the cooler and reached in to get a sandwich. "I am not a pervert," she said as she took a bite. "I just like sex. It's fun, sometimes anyway. Besides she's fifteen, she's masturbated from time to time."

Vanessa turned to May as if expecting some sort of confirmation to her statement. Instead she saw the red head trying to avoid her gaze at all cost, mumbling about "not wanting to talk about it."

Vanessa's mouth hung open. "Oh good Lord you poor, poor child!" The blonde turned to Rosalie and lifted up the cooler. "We are heading back to the apartment, this girl is in the need of a sexual intervention."

"Please no," May pleaded, only to be ignored as Vanessa grabbed her with her free arm. "Isn't that something my mother should be talking to me about?"

Rosalie scoffed and flicked her hair back sharply. "Bella Swan is the last person in the world qualified to talk to you about sex."

"Besides," Vanessa said, "no one really wants to learn about sex from their parents. _Trust me_." While sex certainly had not been as interesting in the 1800s as it was now, there was no denying that learning how to 'lay back and think of England' was uncomfortable. Especially when looking into the eyes of the woman who had done so in the process of consummating you.

Suppressing a shudder Vanessa gave May's shoulder a reassuring rub. "I know you're embarrassed, but trust me it's important for you to know these things."

Glancing up at her teacher May could see the sympathy in Vanessa's eyes. She wasn't doing this to make her feel awkward, but she couldn't help but feel a little nauseous at the thought of hearing about all the things that went bump in the night.

There were many nights when her aunts and uncles were much louder than necessary and she wondered how something that sounded so gross and disgusting on paper could lead to reactions so…rapturous. However, it was that ignorance which kept the chunks in her stomach safely tucked away.

With a solemn sigh May forced herself to be mature about the situation. There was no point in being childish around Vanessa and Rosalie, they were too raunchy to care-although Rosalie was better at it usually. That didn't mean she'd have to accept their education.

"I think I'd rather wait until my first time," she told them. "I would like to keep some of the mystery of sex. Talking about it makes it seem less intimate, you know?"

Rosalie and Vanessa looked at each other, their eyebrows raised skeptically. "That's exceptionally brave of you May," Vanessa complemented. "My first time I felt so lost."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed, "not to mention worrying about making him feel good and not looking like a total virgin."

"What's wrong with that?" May's eyes were tilted down and her fingers were laced behind her back. "I mean shouldn't he feel honored to be my first?"

"Ah, to be that young with such high expectations," Rosalie commented with a whimsical smile on her lips. "Remember when we were that young and naive?"

"I was never that young and naive. Indoctrinated sexism will do that to you," Vanessa retorted as she thought of her sister. Constantly pregnant with a husband who took pleasure in the beds of young maids whose virginity was their only value.

"May won't have to deal with any of that, though. Jacob seems like he's easily pleased, but then again most men are wither you can do anything or not."

"Still she should learn about it in case her sights move outside of the kennel."

Looking down, May's hand flung over her mouth to cover the laughter that began pouring away. Glancing up at the two blondes she knew they were going to keep pushing this until she conceded.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too disturbing." Standing up from the floor May dusted the dirt off her sweatpants.

"I'll make you a deal," Vanessa, said quirking a grin. "If I can tell you something interesting enough you'll let us give you _the talk_."

"Alright," May said with her chin raised in a show of defiance. "Deal."

"Anorgasmia."

"And what would that be."

"Anorgasmia is an inability to reach orgasm and is likely to occur in ten percent of women," Vanessa explained circling around her young friend, her mouth getting closer to her ear. "Some of those women are not able to achieve an orgasm ever unless they know how."

"Well how to you know how?"

Zipping her lips Vanessa clenched her mouth shut, but her eyes shone with triumph when she saw May's jaw drop and her nose redden with frustration. With an indignant humph. "Alright you win, but I swear if you bring up anything that involves leather I'm going home."

Chuckling, the three started back on their way home, Rosalie going through a mental list of topics to share with her young niece.

"Should we start with the basics and work our way up?" Rosalie suggested. "No need to scare her."

"Well no shit," Vanessa said rolling her eyes. "I wasn't going to start talking about butt-plugs on the first conversation."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

0o0

Jane was lying atop of Aro's black clad lap, her face swelling with content as the black haired man stroked her pale brown hair lightly. She nuzzled his knee with her cheek before gazing up at him with dark crimson eyes.

The pleasant look on her face vanished as she saw Aro's own red eyes looking off in the distance, with his chin rested atop his fist. Despite the constant motion of his hand, his mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Are you alright Master Aro?" Jane asked sweetly in her child-like voice. Her petite hands stroked up his leg leisurely, creeping up to his inner thigh. "Is my company not pleasing to you?"

Aro snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of Jane's hands getting closer to his groin. The side of his mouth twitched downward for a moment. He was not in the mood.

Swiftly he snatched up her tiny hand and brought it to his lips. "Your presence gives me immense pleasure my dear. I just have a lot on my mind, but your company makes it much easier to deal with."

A jovial smile appeared on Jane's face and she slinked back onto her spot on Aro's lap to allow his fingers to continue their work.

Returned to his thoughts Aro released a mental sigh. _So damn needy. _While Jane was an excellent vampire and a deliciously efficient Volturi Guard, their relationship brought out the irritating human parts of her. She was still a child when it came to relationships and the nature of sex.

_That's what happens when you let kids ride on the big boy rides. They say they can handle it, but when they go flying off the rollercoaster we are supposed to care._

Vanessa had said that once. Thinking of his _amata _put him in a good mood and a sour one all at once. Months had past and she called less and less, claiming to be spending time with that blonde vampire and the half-breed.

When he'd forced her to take on the assignment Aro hadn't expected her to enjoy spending time with the child. It was supposed to be a quick assignment that would bring her back home as soon as possible with more information on the half-breed.

Now he was forced to taking Jane back into his bed to entertain his erotic needs. His wife was his first option, but she was so enthralled with Marcus he didn't want to touch the woman and see their sexual adventures. Jane's mind was not particularly interesting she was going on about how much she adored him and felt smug about being in Vanessa's place.

_I belong here,_ she told herself, _not that insipid blonde with her idiotic purple eyes and cocky smirk. _

Aro brought his hand down to Jane's covered back to give himself some release from her mental babble.

_She's better return soon or I'll be forced to drag her back myself. I cannot tolerate this much longer. _Drifting off Aro began to recall a conversation he'd had with Vanessa a few years after their affair had begun.

_Vanessa was dressed in her violet lace undergarments; her matching eyes were currently closed as her foot tapped to the music flowing out of the radio. She was dancing with herself around the room with an addictive blitheness. "These Beatles are quite something aren't they?" _

"_They sure are," Aro agreed lazily from his bed as he watched the way her hips sway to the beat of the music. He wanted her back in his arms so she could make him feel warm again. _

_There was something wonderful about almost feeling human again, the softness of a human body instead of the cold hardness of their eternal bodies. She made him feel human in the most literal sense. A very good investment._

_Vanessa turned back and gave Aro a suggestive wag of her hips before crawling into bed slowly. "I doubt you were interested in the radio." Standing on her knees in front of Aro's feet and slid her hands up his legs. _

_Smirking, Aro leaned up from his spot and reached up to cup Vanessa's face. For a moment she was as cold as he was, but within seconds she had become warm once more and her scent flooded his nose. "Beautiful," he whispered as he stroked the curve of her lip. _

_Her thoughts flooded his mind and Aro couldn't see any significant attachment to him other than lust and admiration. It was shocking, but also a bit of a relief to see that he didn't have another Jane on his hands._

"_Your not so bad yourself," she responded softly with her trademark smirk. "Although I have to say I'm not in the mood."_

"_I know," he responded having seen it in her thoughts and laid back down._

_She sighed and crept up beside him, placing her chin on his bare chest. "I hate when you do that you know."_

"_I know," he replied again with a smile. "I do it because it irritates you."_

_Rolling her purple eyes, Vanessa lay back onto the pillow and made herself comfortable with one long pale leg hanging off the bed to tap to the music. _

_Replying her thoughts in his head, Aro reached over and grabbed Vanessa's chin to make her face him. "Why don't you love me?"_

_A momentary look of curiosity flashed across Vanessa's face. "Can't you tell my reading my mind?"_

"_I can," he lied. Her emotions were hard to decipher. "However, I'd rather hear it from your own lips."_

_Turning over on her side the blonde gazed at Aro for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip as she collected her thoughts as carefully as possible. _

"_I have feelings for you," she started off slowly, "but I do not love you because I refuse to." She paused momentarily before continuing. "You are obviously incapable of loving someone truly by the way you cheat on your wife and keep bed with other guards. So therefore, I refuse to love you."_

_An amused look came on Aro's face. "Can you order your heart in such a way?"_

"_Its mine," she answered simply. "It can want whatever it loves, but at the end of the day I have control, not it."_

That was the first and last conversation they'd had on the topic, but it stayed with Aro ever since. It was those words that had allowed him to develop his relationship with Vanessa further, the knowledge that no matter how much passion was shared between them she knew that it would never become more than sex.

Practicality was the most attractive quality in a woman.

Cold, tiny, hard lips crushed against Aro's mouth and it took all his self-control not to push the tiny brunette off of him. Instead he pressed his lips against Jane's, drinking in all her thoughts.

_I have him and I will keep him_ she thought hopefully_ I will make him love me. I'll be perfect._

Aro smiled into the kiss with amusement, she was always going to be a foolish little child. Jane smiled into the kiss as well and Aro pulled back.

"You are perfect, Jane." _But so unspeakably foolish._

0o0

"So whatever you do, make sure not to use your teeth," Rosalie said as she pointed to the banana she had in her hand. "With a vampire, it'll hurt like hell, I can only imagine how it would effect a puppy."

"He should just be thankful you'll never develop venom," Vanessa said as she threw away a condom-covered banana. Brushing off her hands she went to join May and Rosalie in the middle of their 'Erotic Circle' as Rosalie had dubbed it, despite protests from the other two.

"Well kiddo good thing you are such a quick learner," Vanessa complemented the girl who was putting a condom on another banana. At first May had been almost irritatingly prudish, but after the first half-hour she seemed to get over her unease and asked questions. Some she regretted, but she managed not to blush for a long time after hearing about how to insert a female condom. "Now what have we learned?"

May placed the sheathed banana on the rug and gazed upwards in momentary contemplation. "If you put a condom on backwards you cannot fix it, throw it away. Always look for holes. The first time it is always best to have the lights on. Maintaining proper oral hygiene is important and 'no' always means 'no' even if your married."

"And?" Vanessa pushed.

May giggled slightly and looked down for a moment. "If he doesn't make you orgasm, don't fake it because that means a lifetime of disappointment."

"Exactly," Vanessa said with a firm nod, "you would not believe the amount of women who have spent years faking an orgasm. I'm convinced it's the number one cause for marital discord."

"You should write a book," Rosalie teased. "_Fake It, Till You Make It: Why Your Relationship is Failing."_

The three shared a laugh as they started to clean up the hotel room of the various condoms and bananas that didn't make it through the training session. As the last rubber was thrown away, Rosalie picked up the bin and shook it. "Don't want the cleaning lady to think we are sluts."

"Why not?" Vanessa asked. "Afraid your reputation will be tarnished Lady Hale?"

"Well it is a small town and people talk," Rosalie shot back. "Besides, they already think we are lesbians. I would have been offended if it didn't imply that I had fantastic taste in women."

Vanessa mockingly placed her hands to her heart. "Oh darling, when the day comes when I have given up men, I will certainly attempt to steal you away from your husband."

"Good luck," Rosalie said whacking her friend with a pillow, before plopping onto the bed. "Oh May, if you can, try and repress thinking about this when your around your father. We don't want him to get anal."

"First of all please don't mention my father and the word 'anal' in the same passage please," May said trying to hide the look of repulsion that was crawling up her face. Vanessa sniggered at the thought, but contained any comments for May's sake. "Secondly, I am an expert at that. Although today will make a very interesting entry for my journal."

Glancing at the time, May groaned and sat up from the floor. "It's time for me to go, I don't want mom coming to get me and getting into a fight with you again."

"No problem kiddo," Vanessa said getting up to give the redhead her bag. "Any other questions before you head back to the nunnery?"

May swung the bag over her shoulder and pondered that for a moment. There was one question she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how to ask. "Well," she began, "I just wanted to ask, since everyone makes such a big deal out of it, is your virginity the most important thing you can give to a man?"

Vanessa sighed and wrapped her arm around the young girl, bringing her over to the bed with Rosalie. "Of course your final question has to be the most complex." As she sat the girl down, Vanessa took a chair and sat there. "Rose you wanna take his one? After all you're in a loving relationship."

"Well," Rosalie said in a soft, serious voice, "unlike your mother, I wasn't able to give the love of my life my virginity. It was taken from me in a way that I wouldn't wish for anyone. Despite that, Emmett loves me no matter what. He's never looked down on me for it or regretted being with me for it. The man you choose forever will love you as a virgin or not." Rosalie turned to her friend with a smile. "Anything to add."

"Actually I think you summed it up pretty well," Vanessa said looking honestly impressed. "The only thing I want to add is that, in my opinion, the most important thing you can give someone is you. There is nothing more special in the world as knowing that no matter what there is going to be somebody that will stand by you through anything. It doesn't even have to be in a romantic way." Vanessa paused and looked at Rosalie with a warm smile.

"I would give up my life to protect Rose. I can't say I know you well enough to die for you May, but I would fight for you. I will protect you. _That's_ what's important to give someone. _You_ and all the things that comes along with you."

0o0

"I'm home!" Renesmee announced as she walked into the living room where most of her family was gathered around watching the television.

"Welcome home sweetie," Esme said lovingly. "How was training today?"

"It was very informative," Renesmee, replied dryly. "I feel very…educated." Walking over to her mother she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed Bella on the cheek. "I love you mom." She turned to her father and gave him a kiss as well. "I love you too dad."

Renesmee walked up the steps and as she did she heard her parents ask what had gotten into her. Closing her door she went over to her radio and put on some classical music. That would keep her parents at bay for the time being.

Reaching under her bed she pulled out her journal and the pen that was placed next to it. Turning to the next clean page she clicked her pen and wrote in the date.

_I would do almost anything to protect Jacob,_ she wrote,_ but I don't think I could die for him._


	18. Chapter 18: Kevin

_Last chapter was very light so I decided to post chapter eighteen early. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Kevin**_

"Good news everyone," Rosalie sang as she walked into the hotel room, where a very sweaty May was doing push ups with Vanessa standing atop her back. Cocking a blonde eyebrow, Rosalie waved her hand in their direction. "Is this really necessary?"

"Super strength is great, but that doesn't mean she can't improve on her natural strength," Vanessa explained. "Now what exactly is this 'good news' you wanted to share Rose?"

"Ah yes." She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a vividly covered flyer. "There is going to be a party in Seattle tomorrow!"

"What kind of party?" May managed to groan out as she continued to do her pushups without complaint.

Rosalie put the flyer back into her bag. "It's a concert being put out by this super posh model who wants to have one more big bash before she retires and its open to the public, its going to be packed."

Vanessa clapped her hands and May stopped mid-push and Vanessa jumped off the girl's back. She threw the redhead a bottle of water before leaping to sit on the counter. "Well, a party would be nice. All those hot blooded bodies, the smell would be delicious and it would help teach May some self-control."

"I have excellent self-control," May shot back only to be waved off by Vanessa.

"Also," she continued, "it'll be nice for May to hang out with guys her own age. Well, sort of anyway." It was always hard to remember to May was really only six years old in the body of a fifteen year old and the mind of a twenty year old. Maturity? Somewhere in between.

"I can't," May said in a panicky. "Dad will never allow it, plus I'm _engaged_."

"All the more reason for you to do it," Vanessa coaxed. "After all, you are about time to start hitting that rebellious stage. Don't you want to go out to somewhere that isn't La Push?"]

May bit down on her bottom lip and turned away from the blonde. The only true act of teen rebellion May had ever accomplished was her insistence to keep training with Vanessa against her mother's wishes. Even that could be reasoned with the fact that refusal could lead to the Volturi's wrath, which would be beyond dangerous.

Lying to go to a party was just juvenile and that's what May told them after a moment of silence.

"They really neutered you good in that house," Vanessa muttered with a shrug. "Do whatever you want kiddo. I'm gonna take a shower."

As she left, Rosalie walked over to her niece and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Don't listen to her," she said. "Vanessa's a bit of an asshole sometimes. You are a good daughter and you shouldn't give your parents trouble on purpose."

Pulling out the flyer she placed it in May's hands. "Talk to them and ask them if you can go. If they say yes you can come guilt free. If they say no, well…we'll get to that when it happens." With a light peck on the forehead Rosalie headed into the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you want to share again?" Vanessa's voice asked from inside the room. Rosalie laughed and closed the door.

"Oh don't pretend you don't enjoy it," Rosalie teased.

Rolling her brown eyes May started to collect her things when she looked at the flyer that had fallen to the floor.

It was true. She'd never been to a party that didn't involve the La Push shifters or the constant supervision of her telepathic father and psychic aunt. Rosalie was at least-how did Vanessa put it?-_chill_ and allowed her to mingle with other teenagers.

_Teenage boys._

Picking up the paper she stuffed it into her bag quickly impressed that the thought of boys didn't make her redden like a tomato, but considering the conversations she'd been having with her aunt and friend she was bound to build up some resistance.

"I'm leaving!" she announced as she headed for the door.

"Bye Kiddo!" Vanessa called out.

"Make sure to tell me what your dad says," Rosalie followed. "Hey stop dropping the soap Nessa!"

"Oh piss off, Rose no one told you to join me."

"Well why waste water?"

Laughing May left the room with a soft clack. She was jealous of the friendship between the two women. Sure she considered Vanessa a friend and Rosalie was slowly moving out of her protective aunt phase into a fun aunt, but they were not her equals.

At La Push the only reason they even cared about her was because she was Jacob's imprintee, it had nothing to do with who she was as a person. Seth might have been different, but even so he wasn't truly her friend. He was Jacob's first.

Maybe it was selfish but she wanted a friend that was just her own. This party might be an opportunity for her to finally meet someone that could be her best friend.

The problem was getting dear old mom and dad to go along with the plan. _And if they don't how am I going to get out of the damn house?_ May stopped in her tracks. _Did I just say damn? Did I just plot against my parents? Maybe Vanessa is a bad influence? _

Shaking off the thoughts she pressed on home until she was at the doorstep where her aunt and parents were waiting.

Edward's eyes were narrowed in a cold glare that she'd often seen directed at other people, but never her. Renesmee was now aware why so many people were afraid of her father.

Alice stood beside her brother with a smile on her fae-like features. She knew. From the moment the decision to even asked popped into her head

"Good evening father," she started.

"The answer is no Renesmee Cullen," he said sternly. "I didn't want to have an episode in front of your mother so Alice and I decided to nip this in the bud now."

Renesmee felt a harsh breath exit her nose. "You didn't even let me ask," she whispered, "or tell you my reasons…"

"I know your reasons."

"But I want to _tell_ you father," Renesmee cried walking closer to her father until they were only an inch apart. "It's not fair that every time I want to ask you something you make the decision before it even comes out of my mouth."

"Or out of your head," Alice added with a little smile.

Renesmee felt herself glare at her aunt. "That's not funny Aunt Alice. It's not fair that both of you don't care about my own feelings. All you want is to keep me in here and be your little _thing_!"

"Don't speak to us that way Renesmee," Edward warned. "Unless you want your La Push privileges will be revoked for a month."

"Father," she pleaded softly, "please I want friends."

"No you want to hang out with Vanessa and I won't have her influencing you."

"That's what this is about…" Renesmee looked at her father in a new light. Gazing up into his eyes she no longer say the gaze of a protective father. There was something else. Jealousy?

"You don't know what you're talking about," he told her through locked teeth. "Now get up to your room."

"The only reason you don't want me to go is because of Nessa…"

"Go to your room."

"I bet if she didn't want me to go you'd let me go…"

"I said…"

"What did she do to you father?" Renesmee asked, her voice growing louder and louder until she was screaming. "Why are acting like she broke your…"

His hand connected with her cheek and tears welt in her eyes. The impact wasn't hard enough to make her fall back, but it was enough to leave a little red mark on her pale skin.

Edward's eyes were wide as if he'd just awaken from a nightmare. He cleared his throat as he slowly lowered his hand. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Please go to your room."

Without another word Renesmee ran up into the room, holding back her tears until the door was shut behind her. Collapsing onto the bed she grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it.

It wasn't the pain that made her cry, which was long gone. It was the fact that he'd hit her and yelled at her. No one had ever hit her before. Not even in training. For it to come from her own _father_, it was like she'd switched lives with someone else.

Was he really so angry with her for wanting to go to a party?

A cool hand rested atop her head and Renesmee looked up to see her mother looking down at her with sad topaz eyes. "Mom," she gasped before crushing herself against her mother's chest. "I am sorry I didn't…"

"Shh," Bella cooed as she stroked her daughter's head. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong baby." She lifted Renesmee's chin up so they could look eye-to-eye. "Now tell me, why do you want to go to this party? I have shielded your thoughts from Alice and your father."

Renesmee sniffled softly. "Its just that everyone I know is my friend through someone else; you, Jacob and Aunt Rosalie. I'm going to be a full vampire soon wither I like it or not, so I'd like to spend the last two years I have feeling something normal. I want friends, I want romance, I want…"

_Sex._

"Things," she said fighting the blush that was at the bottom of her neck and threatening to rise up.

"Are Jacob's affections not enough?" Bella asked brushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

"Oh no he's lovely, but he has always had me and always will," Renesmee explained. "He's never had to fight for me."

"He almost did with me," Bella teased with a smile causing Renesmee to mimic her expression. "But I understand what you mean." Sighing lightly Bella leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go to the party."

Renesmee's brown eyes widened up and she gaped at her mom. "I can go."

"Yes."

"But dad and Alice…"

Bella shook her head and handed Renesmee forty dollars from her purse. "I will keep you protected from them for as long as I can. I'll take the blame no matter what happens, but I want you to have a good time baby."

With a final peck on the cheek Bella left the room to make up some excuse about why Renesmee wouldn't be coming out of her room.

The red head picked up her phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Well sweetie?"

"I can go!"

0o0

"Can you obey the speed limit for at least twenty minutes?" Vanessa complained as she tried not to imagine the whole car crashing and going up in flames.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Rosalie teased as she let her lead foot hit on the brake harder, laughing as she did so.

Groaning Vanessa leaned against May's shoulder for support. "Can't you talk some sense into her?"

"I'm sorry Nessa but if you can't, I certainly won't be able to do anything about it." Sympathetically she stroked Vanessa's hair. "At least you can't vomit."

"No, but I can try."

The escape had been swift once May informed them of her situation and that Bella was going to be her cover.

"Good for her," Vanessa complemented. "I knew the girl had balls, but what a way to swing them."

They parked along the La Push area, far enough to keep from sight, but close enough for May to reach them. She had a bag of clothes with her, since walking the distance in heels wasn't practical.

"If it wasn't for my speed we wouldn't be here on time."

"It's a party there is such a thing as fashionably late," Vanessa snapped.

"That was invented by people who needed the extra twenty minutes to keep up with girls like me," Rosalie said with a cocky grin.

Vanessa mouthed "vain" to May causing the girl to giggle. Rosalie glanced into the rearview mirror and shot the two women a glare.

Ten minutes later they reached the parking lot, which was already overflowing with cars and people. "So much for getting here on time," Vanessa quipped in Rosalie's direction.

"Snuff it," she shot back. "Alright May we'll get out and let you get dressed. Come on blondie."

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief as she exited the car. "I'm never driving with you again, you crazy bitch."

May smiled at their banter as she pulled off her clothes and changed into her party-wear. Usually if she needed something fashionable Alice would be the one to go to, but now she was left to her own devices.

She pulled on a light yellow summer dress that came down to mid-thigh. She slid on a pair of white heels and tied her hair into a yellow ribbon. Make-up was beyond her imagination, so instead she slid on a light coat of lip-gloss for a shimmer. With a soft sigh she exited the car to join her two companions.

Rosalie was dressed scandalously in a short red dress with a split on the side that exposed her thigh. The top was a sleeveless corset that pushed her breasts up past her collarbone. _Good thing Uncle Emmett didn't see her_. Then again he probably wouldn't be surprised. Rosalie's hair was curled into a high ponytail, probably to keep the hair from smudging up the vivid red and blue makeup around her eyes.

In contrast Vanessa looked quite angelic. Instead of anything tight she was in a loose white baby-doll dress that went a little bit past her thigh. The top of her dress had a small v-cut that brought attention to her cleavage, but not in the scandalous way Rosalie did. Her blonde hair was piled up in a messy bun atop her head and a touch of red highlighted her lips.

May felt oddly childish compared to the two women and curled her ponytail around her finger. "You both look great."

Vanessa slapped May's hand away from her ponytail and yanked the ribbon out of her hair allowing the russet curls to fall freely. "You look beautiful, but ribbons are for five year old."

"Well technically…"

"Oh shut up and spin."

"What?"

"_Spin!"_

Closing her eyes May spun around several times until Vanessa grabbed her arms and steadied her. "There we go."

Peaking into the side mirror May saw that her hair had been tussled into a wild style from the spinning and her cheeks had gotten a nice reddish glow to them. She looked like a girl who'd just been…_satisfied_.

"Oh, father would blow a gasket," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"More like Jacob would blow a gasket," Rosalie teased as she looped arms with both vampires and pulled them into the club.

They were greeted with bright lights and music oozing from every speaker in the room. All of them had to take a step back to adjust to the sound. An assortment of smells assaulted their noses: sex, drugs, sweat and just all types of chaos.

May faltered a bit when someone bumped into her. "They sure are rude."

"Be grateful you're not at a mosh pit," Vanessa told her as she smoothed her dress. "Now go on and mingle, if you need us just yell."

The two blondes waved as they evaporated into the crowd leaving May alone and looking slightly out of place. Everyone was gyrating against each other and mimicking actions that should only be seen in the bedroom.

Calmly she walked over to the bar, since it was mostly empty. "Can I have an orange soda please?" she asked pulling out one of the twenties that she'd gotten earlier. The bartender smiled and poured her a glass. "Thank you very much."

"No problem pretty lady," he said in a raspy voice before moving on to the next patron. Taking a sip of her soda May looked out to see Rosalie and Vanessa dancing together, looking extremely provocative.

At the moment Vanessa-who was slightly shorter- had her arms wrapped around Rosalie's neck and Rosalie's was around Vanessa's waist. Their hips were close together as they swayed to the music pouring from the speakers. From an outsiders perspective they looked to be in love almost, the way they kept each other's eyes so intensely.

Maybe they were in love. Not the kind that her parents or grandparents had, but a different sort of love.

Turning away from them, May caught someone looking at her from the corner of her eye. It was a boy.

He looked about seventeen or eighteen with brown hair that was cut short in the back, but with bangs in the front which hovered over a pair of glasses and grey eyes. There was a shy smile on his round tanned face, exposing a set of deep dimples that made him seem a little younger. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that exposed a slightly skinny arms and a tattoo of a snake biting its tail that circled around his bicep.

May didn't realize she was staring until he gave her a cheeky wink from across the room and she looked away quickly. Despite the crowd she could make out the sound of someone coming towards her and a blush was across her skin.

_Stop it,_ she chastised, _just stop you have no idea what he wants so just be calm Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

"Hello," a voice, holding a hint of a southern twang, spoke from behind her. May peered back with a small smile. "Hello," she managed to choke out, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You mind if I sit here?" he asked softly. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, please."

With a smile the teenager sat down and reached out his hand for a shake. "I'm Kevin Thornton."

May took the hand with a smile of her own. "May Cullen."

0o0

"Do you see that?" Rosalie whispered into Vanessa ear. The other blonde looked up in the direction Rose was hinting and saw May laughing with some boy as he led her over by the pool table.

The redhead looked happy and Vanessa was glad for it. She knew what a sheltered life could do to a young girl once they were out in the real world. "Good for her." She glanced at the guy as he bent over to collect the balls. "He's got a great ass for a scrawny kid."

Rosalie snorted and twirled her dance partner around causing the woman to laugh as she kept a hand on her dress to avoid an accident. "I'm going to visit the little girls room," Rosalie said once the song had switched to something slower. "Touch up."

Vanessa nodded and watched her friend leave. As she went to exit the dance floor an odor entered her nose. It smelt like dog. Big dog.

"May I have this dance?"

"Embry!" Vanessa exclaimed with a small smile on her face. The young shifter was dressed up in the cut off denim shorts that was typical amongst his pack. However, today he graced himself with a white shirt. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her smile faltering for a second. "You better not have followed me because that is not cute."

"No, no, no," Embry said embarrassed. "I heard about the party and wanted to go. When I came inside I smelt you and then I saw you." He looked at Vanessa with love-struck eyes that made her feel guilty and uncomfortable. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Embry," she said before trying to walk past him.

"Wait," he called out, making her stop. He ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Can…can I have this dance? Please?"

Vanessa looked at his out stretched hand with caution. This imprinting bullshit made things complex enough, but she honestly didn't want to lead Embry on. He was a nice kid, a little naive, but sweet. Raising a finger with her left hand, she accepted his embrace with the other.

"One dance and its just a dance. Got it bub?"

"As you wish." He gave her hand a chivalrous peck before he took her in his embrace. His hand was placed firmly on the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments of caution Vanessa allowed herself to relax in Embry's arms and placed her cheek on his shoulder.

As the pair danced, another shifter was infuriated as he watched his imprintee flirt with some guy by the pool table. Jacob fought the urge to run over there and punch the prick. Instead he walked outside and dialed a number on his phone.

"Edward. It's Jacob. Nessie's at some club in Seattle, though you'd outta know that. Alright see you in twenty."

0o0

Edward flipped the sofa over and it slammed to the floor with a heavy thud. "How did she get out of the house?" he asked Alice with a hiss. "Weren't you supposed to be keeping tabs on her?"

Alice glared at her brother coolly. "I was, but if I didn't see this, then obviously someone was blocking me." Her topaz eyes glanced over at Bella, who was calmly fixing the sofa.

"Bella," Edward asked trying to be calm. "You allowed our daughter to go to that party without asking me?"

"Yes," she responded. "Just like you forbade her to go without consulting me."

"This isn't a game Bella."

"You're right Edward, it's not," Bella shot back, giving her husband a dark look. "It's our daughter's life and just like my parents gave me the freedom to make my choices, she must be allowed the same. She doesn't have much time left!"

"She is already promised to Jacob," Edward reminded her. "Are you willing to risk Jacob's heart?"

"Jake is a big boy. Nessie is my daughter, her happiness is more important to me."

Edward let out a snarl and turned away from his wife. Alice followed her brother out the door as they both ran towards Seattle.

Esme looked at Bella with confusion. "Why would you go behind Edward's back like that? You know how he gets?"

Bella sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote from the floor to turn on the television. "Well it's about time he grew out of those habits, isn't it?"

0o0

The one song had turned into multiple songs when Rosalie decided to move on to a new dance partner of her own. Vanessa shrugged and kept going with Embry. He was shockingly good on his feet for a shifter. Most two-natured people she'd met had two left feet.

Right now it was some Latin song and Embry was spinning her around like there was no tomorrow. If she were physically able to be dizzy, she probably would have been ten-times over.

"You're pretty good on your feet there fur ball," she teased as he dipped her.

"Not so bad yourself, dead chick," he said with a smile as he brought her back up. "Not bad at all."

May and Kevin had just finished their last game of pool and May's twenty bucks had become sixty.

"Are you sure you've never played pool before Red?" Kevin asked as he handed her the last of her winnings.

"Nope," May said with a smile as she pocketed the money. "Are you sure _you _have because that was a pretty crappy game?"

Kevin laughed and tweaked May's nose lightly. "You're cute where you're all stuck up."

Blushing, May stepped in a little closer to Kevin. "You should play me at something I'm really good at then."

Kevin's grey eyes beamed at her as he leaned in close to where their noses were almost touching. "Like what?"

A million thoughts ran through her brain, but there didn't seem to be anything worthy enough to say. She'd never been this close to anyone before. Even Jacob still treated her more like a little sister than a lover. Kevin's lips seemed like they were going to feel so soft.

So normal.

"I have no idea," she whispered as she gazed at his mouth.

0o0

Edward and Alice stopped in front of Jacob who seemed to be vibrating with anger. "What took you?" he asked aggressively.

He didn't even wait for a response before walking in and walking towards May. He saw the love of his life and that son of a bitch so close together, almost kissing. It was like a shot right in the gut. Resisting the urge to turn he stormed over to the man and shoved him into the wall. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked gripping Kevin's collar.

May gripped Jacob's arm and pulled him off of Kevin. "Jacob what in God's name do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" he yelled making May step away from him. "What do you think your doing whoring yourself out."

Edward entered the room, hearing the yelling and, at first, looked to the direction of Jacob and May. There wasn't a huge crowd around them because the noise from the music was drowning most of it out.

As he turned to join Jacob, he stopped in his tracks, as he saw Embry holding Vanessa in his arms. The shifter had been dipping her and one his filthy hands were gripping her thigh tightly as the other was around her waist, as he brought her down and back up. Her arm slinked around his neck and she smiled at the beast.

Edward felt his eyes go dark and the next thing he knew Embry's neck was in his hands. "Get your disgusting hands off of her."


	19. Chapter 19: Old Habits

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and my awesome beta, now on to chapter 19!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Old Habits**_

Vanessa grabbed Edward's arms and threw him back into the crowd, making people disperse in an orchestra of screams. "What do you think your doing?" Her hands were extended like claws as her purple eyes glared at him.

Embry was beside her, fighting not to change, but standing strong. Edward got up quickly and gripped the shifter, slamming into the floor repeatedly. Embry struggled in the vampire's chokehold. Vanessa dug her nails into Edward's scalp and ripped the two supernatural's away from each other.

"Enough!"

The people began leaving the club in almost mob-like numbers until only a few stranglers lingered on.

On the opposite side of the club May was trying to keep Jacob away from Kevin. She was afraid of Jacob going off the edge and eating the poor guy, who was trying to defend her.

"Come here you specky little asshole," Jacob snarled and attempted to reach over May, but she kept Kevin away.

"Get out of here Kevin I can handle this!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here with this prick," Kevin tried to seem strong, but she could sense the fear in his voice. He was only human.

"I know, thanks." May sighed and before Jacob could attempt to strike at Kevin again she elbowed the grey-eyed boy in the head, knocking him out and dropping him to the floor. Once that was done she turned her icy stare to her imprintor.

Jacob was giving his fiancée a small grin and he reached out to touch her. "I guess all that training has paid…"

Her tiny fist connected with Jacob's nose and the shifter let out a yelp of pain as blood began to trickle down his lip. "What was that for?"

May picked up her unconscious companion and laid up upright against the wall as tears started to stream from her face. "It was nice meeting you," she whispered into his ear and she kissed his cheek before approaching Jacob.

"You are such an _asshole_ Jacob Black!"

"And he brought another one with him," Vanessa hissed as she brought Edward over, still holding him by the hair. Rosalie had rejoined the group and was containing Embry in her arms. The shifter was struggling, which only made Rosalie squeeze harder.

Once they were all together both were released and re-grouped together. The group of them went outside where Alice was waiting in an empty space. Edward's black eyes were fixated between Vanessa and Embry until May's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"How dare you?" he asked snarling. "First you undermine my authority and then you go to your mother and manipulate her…"

"Manipulated?" May shrieked. "How can you say that when you and Alice decided I could go without even talking to me about it? Mom realized I wanted to go."

"I doubt she would have let you if she knew what type of company you were keeping," Jacob said in a slightly nasal voice, shooting accusing looks at Rosalie and Vanessa.

Rosalie frowned at Jacob. "I don't see how we are bad influences on May when you two came in, assaulted Embry and that kid in front of all of those humans."

"She was about to kiss some human boy," Alice answered. "We were trying to keep her from making a mistake and ruining her prospects."

At her aunt's frigid glare, May looked down shamefully and held back more tears. Vanessa's jaw hardened and she placed her hand on May's shoulder.

"This is not the old times Mary Alice," Vanessa shot back coming in front of the young dhampir. "She has the right to talk to whatever boy she likes without you all coming here acting like the chastity police."

"If we didn't she'd end up like you," Edward retorted.

Vanessa raised her chin high and took a proud step towards Edward. "And what exactly is wrong with me?"

Edward met her defiance with his own aggression and his dark eyes locked with Vanessa's equally outraged ones. "She'll end up a bitter, violent woman who is content with being Aro's whore. Laying on his bed and spreading her legs whenever he comes to call."

Vanessa looked at Edward, her face expressionless, but he could see what she thought in her mind.

_I may be Aro's whore, but at least he has never hurt me the way you did and continue to do._

Silently Vanessa walked up to Edward and gave him a hard slap across the face. The skin on his cheek broke, splintering like shards of glass. It healed seconds after the damage had been inflicted, but Vanessa had taken that moment to leave into the forest.

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Good riddance, now about you two." She turned to Rosalie who had her hands firmly on her hips, daring Alice to treat her like a child. May had stifled her tears and instead was trying to avoid speaking to Jacob.

Edward rubbed the place where his cheek had been damaged and turned to his sister. "I shall return shortly."

"I would not recommend going after her," Alice spoke. "She is not worth the trouble."

Without response Edward followed in the direction of Vanessa's false scent. That woman was going to be the death of him, but he needed to speak with her. To tell her exactly what he thought of her actions.

0o0

For the first time in months Vanessa wished with all her heart that she were back in Italy. At least for the comfort of knowing there was an entire ocean separating her and Edward Cullen. In the months she'd spent being in Forks her greatest comfort was the constant company of Rosalie and the youthful entertainment of May.

Being around Edward was the definition of playing with fire. He knew her past and present thoughts. With Alice he also had the power to look into her future. That was more power than any one deserved. Especially him.

Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths that she didn't really need, but the process soothed her; allowed her to think about what to do next.

Running away had been a childish action, especially since she'd left Embry, Rosalie and May to deal with the mutt and two angry vampires. Edward's comment wasn't anything new, but after her dancing with Embry, she had felt dirty.

She hoped that her actions hadn't led Embry on to expect more from their relationship than she was willing to give. He didn't deserve to be another person on the long list of those she let down.

"Am I on that list?"

Sighing Vanessa didn't bother to face Edward, he'd already provoked her enough today and if she looked at his stupid face it might just push her over the edge.

"I've never let you down," she responded. "Even when I wanted to the most."

"Like leaving me trapped in a cave for nearly two weeks," Edward responded, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

A toothy grin caressed her face and she turned to finally look at Edward. "You got out alright," she mused. "Besides, I knew you'd be fine. You always knew how to take care of yourself. Unfortunately, that skill doesn't apply to other people." She turned away from him, flicking her bangs back. "Not even your own daughter."

"I _love_ my daughter."

"What you romantics need to understand is that love isn't enough." Vanessa paced across the grass, her hands on her hips. "Love is wonderful, but it can't move mountains or part seas. Despite what the movies will tell you there are things more important than love."

"Like?" he asked genuinely curious about what could be more important.

"Respect," she said simply, mindlessly approaching Edward with each word. "When we…were together and you asked me to marry you I didn't say yes just because I was in love with you. I _thought_ you respected me. I valued that above anything else, because that meant that no matter what you and I were equals."

Edward looked down at the short woman and saw the intense look in her eyes. It was a look he'd often seen before in happier times when they were talking about passionate topics. He'd love that look on her face and in those times he wondered if she'd look so intense after they'd made love.

Closing his dark eyes he took Vanessa's chin in his hands. He expected her to yank away, but was surprised by her compliance. "I did respect you," he admitted. _I still do._ "However, you lost that respect when you decided to not only couple with a murder, but help ruin his marriage."

He opened his eyes to see the distraught look on her face. "Didn't you always tell me that you hated women like Anne Boleyn and Rosamund Clifford because they ruined happy lives for good women? How does it feel to be both a hypocrite and a whore?"

A scream escaped Edward's mouth as he crumbled to floor in pain. His body was being torn apart by some invisible force. His arms and legs made a sickening popping sound as they were removed from their sockets. Vanessa was standing there, her eyes red with rage and he realized that this was her power.

"Learnt that from Jane?" he managed to hiss through the pain.

"Rot," she growled as he walked away, leaving him for whatever was out in Seattle.

Edward closed his eyes and forced himself to realize the pain wasn't real. It was an illusion. A manipulation. Fighting the pain he got to his feet and ran right into Vanessa, forcing her down to the ground roughly, not caring about her state of dress.

Snarling, she shoved him off of her with her superior strength and pressed him into a tree. "Leave me _alone_!" She wished with all her heart that the myths were true and she could stake him right in the chest and end it all.

Using the moments hesitation, Edward grabbed her armed and twisted it back. He planted his knee into her back and pinned her down face first. Her bun had come undone and her short blonde hair fell into the dirt and grass.

Maneuvering her other hand she pushed herself up and delivered an elbow shot into his stomach. Her age and years of blood drinking made her stronger by default and Edward's hold loosened allowing her to kick him in the chest, heel first. Unfortunately the heel broke on impact.

Kicking off the damaged shoes, Vanessa stood up and pushed the hair out of her face as she grabbed Edward by his red hair for the second time tonight. Her knee came up sharply to hit him in the chest. The younger vampire would have doubled over if Vanessa hadn't been holding him up.

She brought her knee up again, this time getting him right in the face before releasing her grip and backhanding him into the tree he'd been pressed against earlier.

Edward slumped against the tree as he watched Vanessa come towards him. Taking a glimpse into her mind he was ready when she reached to grab him and he kicked at her feet. As she began to fall Edward grabbed her leg, twisting it as he swung her into the tree, splintering it on impact.

Vanessa's side was cracked slightly, her arm and trailing up to her face was chipped. Flinging her down Edward pinned her, taking advantage of her momentary weakness.

"Beating me won't change what you are," Edward told her as he held her down.

Still shaken up from her previous impact, Vanessa was more focused on healing that trying to get away. She was always going to be stronger despite this momentary lapse in the power struggle.

"At least," she started, "I don't hide my flaws behind a pretty face. I look in the mirror every day and admit what I am. I may be a slut, but I'm a damn honest one. You are a manipulating liar and don't have the balls to accept that."

Edward tightened his grip on her and Vanessa let out a soft cry of pain. His chest tightened at the sound and he looked down at her. Despite the mud covered face and hair and the stains that now adored her white dress she was still beautiful. At least in his eyes.

_There she is, but who is the other vampire?_

Releasing Vanessa, Edward stood up and glanced around them. "Someone is here," he hissed in her direction. "They want you."

As he spoke flames began to rise up around them in a circle, cutting off any escape route. Unlike natural fire, this didn't spread. It was staying there. Waiting. Edward kneeled down slowly. "Vanessa can you move?" He looked down. "Oh no."

Vanessa's eyes were wide with fear, her eyes flashing between blue and purple.

"Mother tell him," she whispered. Her hands and legs were moving, but she seemed as if she was bound by some rope. "Tell him the truth."

Edward touched her face, but she didn't seem to notice it. Her eyes were just panicked as she tried to escape her imaginary bondage.

"No!" she screamed. "Please mother, father no!" She was remembering her death. Being burned alive.

The flames around them seemed to be getting closer and he had to move her. "Vanessa, please snap out of it," he pleaded tapping the side of her face lightly, but she wouldn't stop screaming. "Maggie please!" He shook her. "_Maggie_ its me, Edward you're fine."

"No, no, no," she repeated over and over squeezing her eyes shut trying to block out everything.

Edward lifted Vanessa in his arms, his large hand picking up her head. "Wake up darling please," he begged as he did the only thing he could think to do. The only thing he wanted to do. He kissed her.

Her lips were warm, almost like a human's. Her powers were causing her whole body to feel like it did that day. She was burning all over. Edward clenched her body to him tighter, keeping the kiss until he felt the tension in her body loosen and the vampire coldness returning to her body.

Her lips returned his kiss for a moment and Edward felt his body tense up in that moment before enjoying the feeling of their mouths together. Vanessa pulled back slowly looking confused. "Edward? What did we…"

"Talk later." He placed her down on the ground and tried to search for the mind of whoever was manipulating the fire. They had given them a few minutes to _collect themselves_ but that courtesy wasn't going to last.

_Go._

"There!"

"Behind you!" Vanessa shoved Edward out of the way as a ball of fire hurled in their direction. She dodged it barely, singing her dress in the process.

_Please I do not wish to harm you,_ a voice spoke in Edward's mind, _but I need the girl._

"Well you can't have her," Edward declared. "If you want to kill her there's a long line starting with me."

_I do not think torture has changed much the last few hundred years, but even so I know kissing someone to death isn't a reliable way._

"Vanessa whoever it is they want you," Edward told her since she was looking at him in confusion. "Can't you sense anything?"

"Nothing," Vanessa whispered. "That's what's freaking me out."

_If you will not give me the girl, then you shall suffer the consequences. _

Flames erupted around Edward like a net, trapping him of from escaping. Only feet away from him was free of flames, but even that was dwindling. As the flames began to compact around him, Edward tried to find somewhere to flee but there honestly was there was nowhere to go.

"Edward!" Vanessa ran towards the flames and she tried to reach out for him, but a wall of fire came up in front of her. "Stop it!" she screamed up in the air. "Let him go! If I'm the one you want just let him go!"

Vanessa looked around for something, for some figure. As Edward's screams grew louder as his panic grew as well. Where was everyone? Where was Alice? Shouldn't she be able to see this? Was there enough time to go and come back?

As she thought, a black hooded figure, like the Volturi Guard came out from the shadows. Vanessa turned to the figure.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important Magdalena," the voice said in a young feminine voice. "For the safety of your loved one you must come with me."

Edward's screaming flooded her mind and she felt a pain from the very depths of her being. It made her feel pathetic, but she couldn't fight it. "Alright," she told the figure. "I'll go with you, just leave him alone."

"I never had any intention of hurting him. I know how hard it can be to protect the ones you love."

"I don't…" Vanessa stopped herself. "Edward. Stay here. Everything will be fine. I promise."

It was silent.

"You're lying," he replied weakly.

"Stop reading my mind," she whispered knowing he could hear her.

"Why? Why are you protecting me?"

The figure put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "We must go now. It is time."

Vanessa looked back at the flaming abyss that surrounded Edward and nodded. At least he would be safe and May and Rosalie.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward screamed again.

Smiling Vanessa sent him one thought. _Old habits are hard to break._

0o0

"I don't understand you Nessie," Jacob lectured as he stood in front of his fiancée. He was looking in her eyes, trying to see some sort of guilt or remorse for what she'd put him through. "Haven't I given you all the love and affection you need?" He touched the promise bracelet on her wrist. "Haven't I always been what you needed?"

May yanked her wrist away and hid it behind her back. She didn't want to talk to him. There was nothing to say for the way he treated her tonight. Speaking down to her like a child. Pretending that he was so badly broken by her actions, when he never once apologized for his feelings. The love he shared for her mother.

Tonight she felt desire for the first time, even if it was only for a moment. The need to have Kevin's lips against her, the urge to find out exactly how he'd feel against her tiny body.

Jacob claimed to love her in every way. But once upon a time he loved her mother in that same way. He was willing to fight for her, die for her. Imprinting, however, dictated that is was May, not her mother, that was his perfect match. But why?

Why was _she_ his perfect match?

"Jacob." She looked up at the warm brown eyes that had comforted her since birth; eyes that watched over her, loved her, protected her. Nothing. Not even an iota of the feelings she felt within that moment with Kevin. "We," she spoke, "have nothing in common."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What?"

May brought her hand to her mouth for a second before just breaking into a manic laughter. "We. Have. _Nothing in common_." She giggled and doubled over from the sound of her own laughter. "Yet we are going to get married. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

Jacob grabbed May's arms roughly and shook her. "Hey!" he yelled trying to get her to stop laughing. "Stop that. Come on stop it!"

May stifled a giggle and looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry it's just so funny."

"There is nothing funny about it," Jacob said letting her go with a small push. "Now what do you mean we have nothing in common?"

"I mean there is no connection between us besides a magical one that could just be full of immense shit," May giggled at the last part, but tried to control herself once she saw Jacob's expression.

"Really?" Jacob replied skeptically. "And what, pray tell, made you come to that conclusion?"

"When I realized that…DAD!"

May ran past Jacob and the shifter turned to see Edward standing there with his clothes half burnt off, except for his pants. May passed her hands along her father's face. "Daddy what happened to you?"

"They took Vanessa," he whispered. Alice was walking out of the club with Embry when Edward came up and grabbed her by the neck. She didn't look surprised. "Who took her?"

"Its better off this way Edward, if she stayed we'd all end up dead."

Edward tightened his grip around Alice's throat and slammed her head against the concrete. "Tell me who took her now or I will end you Alice. I swear on my daughter's life."

Alice looked blankly at her brother-in-law for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "She was taken by the Romanians."


	20. Chapter 20: Gone

_A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to remind you that this is the last update for WEHB, for now. The next story to be updated will be Hardcore Bella then Healing Broken Hearts. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty: Gone**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How could you just allow someone to take her?" Rosalie raged. The entre Cullen family, along with Embry and Jacob, had located into the kitchen when the others came home from the party.

Bella broke into hysterics when Edward related to them what had happened in the forest. Rosalie was livid.

Edward shot a nasty look at his blonde sister as Esme brought him a new shirt. He slid his hands into the sleeves and did each button slowly, trying to keep his cool. "As you saw by my nearly burnt clothing, whoever took her has control over fire. You may have forgotten, but our bodies are flammable. Besides, if I hadn't stayed alive you wouldn't know what happened."

"I know, I know." Rosalie fell onto the sofa and into her husband's embrace. Emmett kissed the crown of her head as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Do we have any idea who took her?"

Edward's eyes slid over to Alice, who had been standing next to a silent Renesmee. Since the car ride home she had been quiet. "Alice knows," Edward told Rosalie. "Don't you."

Alice stiffened before letting out a sigh. "The Romanian coven took her, Vlad has plans for her. What those plans are, I do not know. I can not see his decisions." Edward could tell by the hardness of her voice that bothered her. A growing number of people were learning how to outmaneuver her ability.

"Well then we have to go get her," Renesmee finally spoke up, moving away from Alice. "If we go now we can intercept them before they reach Romania."

"Who said anything about going after her?" Bella stood up and folded her arms, glancing from one family member to the next. "It is not our concern, she is a danger to our family."

Rosalie's head snapped up as she rose from her seat; eyes narrowed in Bella's direction. "I can't believe you are saying that after all the crap we did to protect you while you were human."

"The two situations are totally different," Bella dismissed. "What Rosalie forgets is that Vanessa is also a Volturi Guard. They can go save her. I'm sure that Vlad is doing this to mess with Aro's mind. Either way, we shouldn't get involved. The last few years have been peaceful. Why ruin it?"

"Being a vampire has made you heartless."

Heads turned to Embry who was standing in the doorway, hands balled into tight fists, eyes blazing with frustration and anger. "You can't feel it, but I can feel her pain. Her fear. They are going to do something terrible to her. I can feel it."

"No," Esme gasped covering her mouth. "They wouldn't kill her…would they?"

The thought ran through everyone's mind. Edward looked away and grabbed the counter. _I let them take her._ The concrete began to crack slightly.

Carlilse folded his hands over his knee. He knew the decision was ultimately going to fall to him. "Let us put this too a vote. All of us." He turned to Jacob and Embry. "Even you."

"All in favor of going to save Vanessa."

Rosalie's hand shot up first, followed by Rensmee, Carlisle, Embry and Edward. Alice, Jacob, Jasper, Esme and Bella kept their hands down. Rosalie turned to her husband in disbelief. "Emmett." The fighter of the group looked at his wife for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry Rose, I'm not going to send us into a battle we can not win."

Carlisle let out a sigh and covered his face before looking at Rosalie. "I'm sorry Rosalie, I understand how you feel." He turned disapprovingly to Esme. "And I am surprised at some of you."

Esme looked away and Edward glanced into her mind. _I don't want to lose anyone here. I do care for Vanessa, but if the Romanians have a fire manipulator, we are doomed._

"Cowards," Edward hissed slamming his fist into counter, shattering the top layer. "If any of you were in trouble she would risk her life to save you."

"You don't know that," Bella shot back.

"Yes, I do. She gave up herself to protect me from being killed by our attacker." Edward turned to Alice. "This all could have been avoided if you hadn't kept the vision to yourself."

"This was the best way," she said. "Vanessa was nothing but trouble for this family."

"She was a part of this family before you were!" Rosalie yelled. "And she is my friend. If the rest of you don't want to help then fine, don't. I'm going to save her."

"I'm coming with you," Renesmee announced.

Bella grabbed her daughter's arm tightly. "No you are not Renesmee, I may have let you go to that party, but I am not letting you risk your life for that woman."

"You're just a kid," Jacob added on. "Besides we have issues to talk about now."

Renesmee looked at her mother, the woman she had idolized for most of her life. Any woman who was willing to give up her life for love was brave. Love was uncertain and having the confidence to make sacrifices for it was honorable.

Well know it was time for her to make a sacrifice for someone she loved. Yanking her arm away she broke away from Bella. Touching her stomach lightly, Renesmee smiled. "I love you mom, but I think I'm going to start that rebellious stage now." Going over to Rosalie she clasped the blonde's hand. "I'm going to get my friend."

Alice scoffed. "This is why I didn't tell anyone about my vision, I didn't want her," she turned to Rosalie, "dragging us into this."

Edward took a step towards Alice, but Jasper came between him. "Brother, I don't want us to start fighting over this."

Bella's arms encircled Edward's middle and her cool forehead pressed against his back. "Edward, don't go please. I'll forgive everything that has happened if you just stay here. She's not worth it."

_She's not worth it_. Edward thought of the moment in the forest, Vanessa's warm body in his arms and their mouths pressed together for the first time in ages. That glorious moment where she responded to his kiss, just like before, back when everything had been right. The moment before she sacrificed herself for him.

"_Old habits"_ she said and although he couldn't really see her then, the picture of that cocky smirk on her lips appeared in his mind. Despite it all, when it came down to it, she was willing to give up her life for him.

Reaching down, Edward pried Bella's hands from around his body and turned around to face his wife. "I do not need your forgiveness." Releasing her hands he heard a pained gasp escape her lips, but he didn't turn around and instead turned to Embry. "Mutt, you are coming with us. We could use the extra muscle."

He walked over to join his daughter and Rosalie. "You may come Renesmee as long as you do as I say."

"Understood father."

Carlisle hadn't spoke, he was lost in his own memories. Long before many of the people here were apart of his family there had only been five: him, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Vanessa. Rosalie was new then and ran out in confusion to take revenge on those who'd wronged her in life. Vanessa has been the one to return his newly made daughter to him.

Vanessa was a lot like him, both from England and both physically similar in coloring and other small features. They bonded within that short year. Walking down the streets together, people complemented him on his beautiful family and two daughters.

_My daughter._

Slapping his palms against his thighs he stood up. "I'm going with you." Esme cried out sharply. "Carlisle no," she begged gripping his hand. "Please she..."

"She was a part of his family once, now I won't ask you to all come, but I will not allow her to be killed." Turning to Edward and the others. "I can get us a private plane, but we'll have to leave now, it's a long drive to were we need to be."

0o0

"The prisoner has been subdued," Stefan said, his mouth wide with glee. "She did put up quite a fight."

Vlad let out a soft chuckle at his companion; one of the few remains of the once mighty Romanian coven. Hundreds had dwindled away into three: himself, the dark haired vampire beside him and another reluctant daughter of his. Sniffing the air he could taste her presence.

"Does my little one not want to be seen?" Vlad called out into the doorway leaning back upon his dilapidated throne, which almost appeared to quiver at the weight of its owner.

After a moment, a petite hooded figure dressed in black slid into the room, her footsteps inaudible against the wooden floors. "Father," her soft voice spoke out as two tiny hands reached up and pulled the hood down. The face was of a young woman, no more than sixteen at the most.

Her face was long and slender, with bright red eyes, a small button nose that belied her age, and a freckle on her left cheek. Long strawberry blonde curls framed her face, which bore a solemn expression as her gazed flickered over to Stefan. "Pity to see you in such good health Stefan."

"Likewise my dear," he responded blow the young woman a kiss. As he opened his mouth to say something else, flames erupted on his cloak causing him to growl and stomp out the flames with his boot. "Cheeky bitch."

"Calm yourself," Vlad chastised raising up from his throne and walking towards the teenage vampire. "You did well on your mission Odette. I am very proud."

Odette looked up at her 'father' and gave him a curt nod before turning away from him, wrapping her hands around herself. "You did not give me much choice father, since you threatened me with Caius's life." Her soft voice grew sharper as she spoke. "I hope that you shall keep your word on our arrangement."

"Despite my nature I am a man of my word," he reassured her. "I have never done anything to harm you since you've become my own have I? I even allowed you to join those usurping bastards without consequence as long as you held up your promise."

"I swore never to use my powers against you and I have been true. Not to mention I have served you without fail for two thousand years." Odette's red eyes reached out to Vlad's own, but he avoided her gaze. "Father, what are you planning?"

"That is none of your concern my daughter." Folding his hands behind himself Vlad went to stand beside Stefan. "Despite your loyalty to me, I know your heart lies in Volterra."

Odette cast her head down and her hands fell to her sides as she gripped her cloak. "I have not stepped foot on Italian soil in over seven hundred years," she told him sharply. "Nor had contact with anyone there. You know that."

"You are still a liability," Stefan said speaking the words Vlad was preparing to say. "This is coven business and while you may be of Lord Vladimir's bloodline, you abandoned your kin many years ago."

Vlad took a step towards his progeny and beckoned to her with his hand. Reluctantly, but dutifully she approached her maker. Placing a cool hand on her cheek Vlad stroked the hard skin with his thumb.

"I made you a promise and I shall keep it my dear. Your Caius is safe." Smiling at the young woman he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "You are my greatest creation." Stefan suppressed a scowl and released a sharp huff of air from his nose. "Go back to Spain. I know you hate being here."

Dropping to a low curtsy Odette grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. "I shall do as you command. Though I must ask, what are you doing to with Vanessa?"

"Hopefully get some information out of her, but if not then she will be made an example out of before being given to Stefan." The fair-haired vampire lord grinned. "He does need a new pet."

"My old one left me for a hot blooded Italian," Stefan mocked causing Odette to glare at him.

"You would do well to remember Stefan that I only swore never to harm the master. You are –how do the humans say?- fair game."

Before Stefan could retort Vlad raised his hand. "If Aro responds to my message and concedes to my demand he may have his whore back in one piece."

Odette slowly raised from the floor, a knowing frown on her youthful face. Aro was not the type of person to give in to demands. "You think Aro will save her?"

"Would Caius not do the same for you?"

"Aro and Caius are two completely different people and whilst my former lover has a pugnacious reputation, Aro is the paradigm of selfishness."

_Which means I have condemned that poor girl to death._

0o0

The throne room was alit with laughter as Aro was hunched over his throne, a piece of parchment clenched in his hand and his head flung back in elation. Both Caius and Marcus looked at their leader in bewilderment at his unbecoming stature.

Jane was beside Heidi, who leaned over to the fair-haired girl. "Why is Aro in such a good mood?" Heidi asked, not bothering to keep her tone low. "Who is the note from?"

"It came from the Romanian dogs," Jane said with a grin. "Which makes me wonder why he is so happy I'd of thought he'd be livid."

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Sulpicia entered the throne room followed by the equally blonde Athenodora. Sulpicia beamed at her husband. "Darling I heard you were in the most pleasant of moods so I brought my cousin here at once to see what made you so excited."

"Against said cousin's will," Athenodora muttered with agitation.

Aro became to calm himself and sat upright once more on his throne. Slicking his hair back into place he lifted the letter up. "I have in my hand a letter from our dear Lord Vladimir ordering us to relinquish our throne and authority or Vanessa will be killed." Laughter broke out again and shock ran through the room. Sulpicia contained a smile, but inside her body was alit with satisfaction.

Alec's body became rigid. "They took Vanessa?" he asked, concern flooding his voice. "We must do something to help her."

"Oh hush boy," Aro said waving him off. "Ah, but that is not the best part. Her captor is an old friend of you dear brother," Aro mocked turning to Caius. "A Lady Crina Odette."

Caius and Athenodora heads both snapped in Aro's direction, causing the vampire to laugh more. "Yes, old man, your lovely former milk-maid mistress kidnapped my own lover. Ah, the world is filled with such delicious irony."

Athenodora lifted her head, trying to maintain a look of dignity. "I had hoped she'd met her final death long ago."

A large fist slammed down onto the arm of the throne and Caius rose up. "You will hold your tongue Athenodora or lose it. For one whose name means gifted by Athena, you lack any common sense befitting your namesake."

The fair-haired woman let out a soft gasp and covered her mouth with shame as she fled from the throne room. Caius slowly sank back into his chair, his face painted with inner thoughts. Sulpicia scoffed at her sister-cousin's immaturity and walked over to her husband. "So my love, shall you rescue that slut of yours?"

"Ah my darling Sulpicia," Aro started as he tore the letter in two. "No woman, no matter how beautiful or talented it worth this kingdom. Another woman will come as they often do. Isn't that right my Jane?"

The brunette beamed at her lord and gave a respectfully nod. "Yes my lord, there are always many who will be eager to please you." Jane felt her smile widen as Aro threw the pieces of ripped paper into the fire.

As the remnants of the hostage letter burned, Aro's smile and benevolent demeanor waned slightly. This was the end of his pretty little _amata_ but there would be others. There was only one kingdom and he would rule it. He'd let everyone around him fall before he gave even an inkling of power back into the hands of those savages.

He killed his own sister for power, and his mistress could follow suit.

0o0

It had been almost two centuries since the last time Vanessa had been bound against her will. Stefan had wrapped her hands in chains, which were held up by a hook attached to the ceiling.

A strange Viking crown had been placed atop her head and she felt groggy and weak. The chains should have broken apart with ease, but instead they dig deeper into her hard skin. Glancing around the room it was nothing but hard, cold brick. Her position in dead center kept her from climbing against the wall to unhook herself.

The crown felt tight atop her head, when the cloaked woman put it upon her. She passed out and woke here. At least she was spared having to regret her decision. Although, despite the pain vibrating throughout her body, she was glad to have done what she did.

May needed her father and Bella, for better of for worse, needed her husband. She would not rob either of them of Edward. Deep down inside, Vanessa knew that she wanted no harm to befall the stubborn vampire. At least not any harm she didn't inflict.

Licking her lips, she remembered the brief kiss they had shared in the forest. It was an unpleasant reminder of a time she was determined to snuff out.

The echo of approaching feet made her stiffen. The dungeon door opened and two vampires entered the room. One was a blond vampire wearing a gaudy looking crown on his head and another dark haired vampire who looked fidgety with excitement. The blond one came towards her.

"Do you know who I am child?"

Biting down the urge to comment on being called 'child' Vanessa shook her head and swallowed down her rampant tongue. This was no time to be cheeky.

"I am Lord Vladimir of the-"

"Romanian coven?" Vanessa asked in shock.

Vlad smirked. "I see you have heard of me."

"It's not hard to forget about the leader of the barbarian tribe of Romanian vampires." So much for not being cheeky, she mused as the blond came closer to her. Vlad reached out, despite her flinching, and stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. The gesture was surprisingly tender, but was followed by a heavy backhanded strike.

Vanessa screamed out in pain and her mouth hung loose. If that strike had been just a little bit harder, it would have shattered her jaw.

"Now my dear," Vlad started, "Since you know who I am, then it can be certain that you know of my hatred towards your master and leader, Aro. I have taken something of importance from him."

Vanessa let out scoff. "You think I am important? I would be flattered if that wasn't such an idiotic statement."

"Oh?" Vlad exclaimed with a curious laugh. "You do not think he will come to rescue you?"

"I _know_ he won't come for me." The words were bitter on her tongue, but there was no denying the truth that lingered there. "The only thing Aro holds to have value is his kingdom. If you sent him a message he's probably-" She paused for a moment to keep her voice from cracking. "-it has most likely been burned."

Vlad tilted his head tauntingly and lifted Vanessa's face in his cool palms. "He wouldn't come to rescue such a beautiful maiden?" Vanessa snapped her teeth at Vlad making him step back, the clack of her teeth against each other made her jaw ache.

"You have kidnapped a woman of no value, sorry to say," she hissed. "And I am glad for it. I'd rather die than see the vampire world be put back into _your_ hands. I've heard the stories: the blood tributes, the harems and the army of vampire children. No matter what terrible things the Volturi has done you are the worst of the worst."

Vlad chucked and shook his head from side to side slowly. "Ah you poor child," he said with amusement. "You only know the bad. Not the days of glory of being held up to the esteem of Gods."

"I don't want to be a god," she snapped.

The Romanian vampire laughed and gripped her head in his palm. "Only someone who's never known glory would say something so ridiculous."

"Just be quiet and kill me." Vanessa shook her head to try to escape Vlad's grasp, but the older vampire's grip only tightened.

Stefen came closer and looked at her, his red eyes trailing down her middle. "Spirited little thing isn't she."

Vlad chuckles. "I do admire spirit, but let us see how strong she will be when she is nothing." Both vampires took a step back away from the blonde vampire standing in front of them. Vanessa wiggled around in her chains, but to no avail she could only watch as the ruby on the crown atop Vlad's head began to glow.

"My dear," he started, "even if he will not come for you an example can still be made out of you."

The tendrils of red light grew bright, enveloping the room in its glory until nothing could be seen besides the ominous red glow.


End file.
